


Fractured Minds

by linderock



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Aftermath of Torture, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Avenger Loki, BAMF Loki, Badass SHIELD Agents, Battle of New York (Marvel), Blood and Torture, Could Be Canon, Depression, Gen, Good Loki, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Isolation, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Major Original Character(s), Marvel Universe, Original Character-centric, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor (2011), Psychological Torture, Rehabilitation, SHIELD, Stark Tower, The Tesseract (Marvel), Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linderock/pseuds/linderock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story covers what happened to Loki after he fell from the bridge in Thor up until the moment he first appears in the Avengers. The other arc of the story follows Coulson's team of agents (including characters from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, and some original characters) who are tasked with looking after the god of mischief, and takes place in the year following Age of Ultron. Loki's arc is how he was broken, the parallel Agents arc is his mending, I hope.</p><p>Contains fairly detailed torture, a lot of angst, abuse and depression. But there's lighter moments that I hope will make it less dark!<br/>I've done some illustrations here: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.820218354737547.1073741827.224849214274467&type=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting at the end of the first Thor film
> 
> Updated now!

As he fell Loki prayed for death to come swift and painlessly. The decent was dizzying. He felt the pull of the vortex acting on his body. Its draw was painful and strong. 

He was water circling a drain.

He glanced upwards for the last time. The air of Asgard shining far above and behind him was pulled away. His decent was now silent and still but he was pulled with sickening speed. The stars and nebulae rushed past. Their colours a senseless blur added to the overwhelming nausea. He clenched his eyes tightly as tears sprang from them. His fists held against his temples to prevent his head from reeling.

Falling now in foetal position he crossed the threshold of the vortex. Its mouth closed behind him, receiving him to its embrace. The pressure increased dramatically. He felt it compressing the armour against his chest, crushing him. It had already been hard to breathe but now he felt what little breath he had remaining forced from his lungs.

He fought to ignore it, hoping it would bring death sooner but the pain became unbearable as he felt the metal break his pale skin. It pierced and cut into the flesh of his abdomen. Digging in deeper until he could bear it no longer! He had to remove the armour before it cut him in two. 

Baring his teeth he clasped his fingers under the plates and pulled. The pain was agonizing! Resisting against the urge to black out he ripped the breast plate and ornate attachments away, the metal edges begrudgingly freed themselves from his sinews, if he had a breath he would have screamed. 

Deep wounds revealed themselves along his chest and side. The armour dissolved until he was left with a single piece. He held it for a moment against his bruised and broken chest, then wrapped it in magic, hiding it from sight as he was drawn deeper into the swirling, churning hole in space. He gasped, struggling to draw a breath, it was hopeless. This he felt was the end. He was carried along with the observatories debris, flung like a rag doll in the eddies. 

Before his sight failed him he saw the Jotun casket, it had freed itself from the observatories wreck where he had last used it. He had hoped this tie to his birthplace would have been destroyed, but now it was all that remained of his true self, in his last moments he desired it. With his last strength he took hold of it, his fingers blushed with it's cold momentarily before he concealed it as well. Possessing it calmed his mind before the end.

His vision clouded, blackness filled and surrounded him, but the chill of the void was welcoming. It embraced and wrapped him round like a blanket. 

There was nothing left to fear. No one left to fail or heed. No one to follow, or find him. Lost forever in the dark.


	2. Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Rivers has a new assignment
> 
> Chapter has been updated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I introduce Skye (Daisy) from Marvels Agents of SHIELD, you will need to watch the series for some of this to make sense. These events take place around 6 months after the current series. I mention Project Insight which is the initiative in Captain American the Winter Soldier. If you don't know who Hydra are I suggest you watch the Cap films.  
> Inhumans are like Mutants but with some regressive alien DNA. Jones and Skye (Daisy) are the 2 main Inhumans in my story, others are mentioned later.  
> An ICER is a none-lethal weapon  
> Rivers & Jones are original characters.

Chapter 2 Agents 

4 years later.  
The Playground  
SHIELD base of operations  
Location, Classified.

‘I hear there's a new guy coming in, someone dangerous with powers. Who do you superpose that is?’

The news had reached base that a new prisoner was being brought in, the orders where strange, top secret and any useful information classified, which didn’t make Agent Rivers’ job any easier. 

‘I don’t know Skye’ Rivers replied. ‘I only got the orders from the Director an hour ago that a prisoner needed collecting for observation and psychoanalysis , I sent Jones out to the pick up.’ Her friend sat across the table from her with a coffee and pancakes. Officially she was known as Daisy Johnson, code named Quake for her unique abilities, but she was always Skye to her friends.  
‘Oh, so is that why Coulson didn't inform me?’ She asked with a wry smile.  
‘Yeah, I guess so.' Rivers replied. 'Nothing against you sweetie, I'm just trained for the tough ones.’  
‘Hmm, still I'd have liked to see who it was.' She replied with slight disappointment taking a sip of coffee. 'Good luck with it though! Are we meeting up later?’  
‘I will if I get the time!' Rivers replied. 'Gotta run!’  
'You work too hard babe!' Skye said affectionately.  
'Keeps me busy.' She winked and turned to go.

Rivers left the mess with a takeaway cup of sweet herbal tea in hand, a writing tablet under her arm, she had a familiar air pressure headache to nurse and an important job to do. All she knew was that she was expected to conduct the interrogation. She wasn’t quite as skilled as Romanoff in extracting information but she was very good in gaining a subjects trust, she was gentle at heart but allowed people only to see what she wanted, she read people very well and so was able to project a persona that the subject most wanted to see. But her skills mainly lay in therapy and rehabilitation, rather than interrogation and extraction, so she expected the prisoner to be in need of it.

As she neared the safe room where the prisoner was contained she saw Agent Jones waiting for her, file in hand. Jones was another Gifted on the team, they had joined together some months back, called in for special ops. They had been a team since the academy, but before that Jones had honed his special skills with an underground group of Inhumans. These days Hydra where always on the look out for any enhanced individuals, they wanted them for experimentation and genetic trials to unlock the secrets of mutation, or to brain wash them for their own diabolical ends. SHIELD on the other hand tried to protect them and keep their whereabouts hidden. As agents already in the organisation Rivers and Jones had been called in by Coulson as experts and liaisons after the Gifted became more numerous and conspicuous, and Hydra more interested in finding them.  
He possessed enhanced strength, agility and telekinesis, useful to have around in a tight spot or a fire fight, though until recently Rivers was the only other SHIELD operative with knowledge of his powers.

He had brought in the prisoner single-handedly, there had been some resistance, but it had not posed a problem, his uniform was unmarked and he didn’t have a hair out of place.

Rivers stopped outside the door; the two agents exchanged a respectful nod.  
‘What’s the situation? I have not been fully briefed.’ Compartmentalization was useful, she saw the sense in it, but not when it got in the way of doing her job.

Jones handed her the file; a large ‘Top Secret; Classified’ stamp across the front.  
‘It explains it all in here; you just need to fill in the blanks in our intel.’  
‘I see, and who is it, anyone I need protection from, armed guard, a fire arm, ICER?’  
‘No, I incapacitated him; he won’t cause you any trouble. He’s all yours.’ he said ‘I’ll be on the com if you need me.’ He turned to go. ‘Oh and watch yourself Rivers,’ he added ‘he may not look a threat right now but he’s a sly one! You’ll have fun!’ He playfully nudged her arm then left her to it, strolling a short way down the corridor and entering the lab on the opposite side. 

That had not filled her with confidence, but if he trusted her to do it completely alone it couldn’t be that challenging, nothing she hadn’t done many times before!  
Nevertheless she took a sip of tea and a deep breath to prepare; file under her arm she keyed in her code and stepped inside the safe room.


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes after his fall from the bridge
> 
> Chapter has been updated!

Chapter 3 Darkness

Stabbing pain and overwhelming nausea besieged his senses, a wave of sickening realization at not having lost his life rose along with the memory of what had caused the wish to end it. The faces of those men he had called brother and father gazing down at him as he hung over the abyss, one filled with pity, desperation and a bruised but seemingly strong love, the other filled only with disappointment.

He did not know why he had expected anything more from the latter, he had fought all his life to be respected and recognized by him for who he was and what he could do. But he was never one for physical prowess, and the deeds in which his abilities lay were not considered noble pursuits for any Asgardian male. So he was shunned for them and nothing had ever made him feel wanted, loved or worthy. He was not worthy of their love for he was different, at his core a contradiction to all they were, no matter that they attempted to hide the truth in their web of lies, his very face and heart betrayed his true nature. He was a lie, their lie and he was always treated as such; he was ever the outcast, the weakling brother of a far greater man. He was no more than a pet to them, an animal dressed in princely robes for them to mock and degrade despite his position. Never mind that his intelligence and skills had proved useful to them on countless occasions, they never heeded his council and would only ask for his aid when no other course was open to them. They saw him as a scheming and devious element if he spoke against the ill conceived plans of his dear brother, or any of the high members of the court, and when he spoke against their mistreatment of him he was branded a liar also. The learning of his true heritage had only enforced those beliefs; he deserved their hatred and mistrust because he was a monster, and his desperate actions in attempting to prove it and them wrong had only shattered his last hope. The hope he had clung to as tightly as he had to Gungnir as he hung over the abyss, those last words to him where as a death knoll to that hope, as well as for his heart and, he had wished, his life. 

‘No Loki!’ 

He drew his hands over his eyes. Oh how he longed for death so as not to hear those fateful words echo in his mind any longer!

The pain in his body returned him to the present; causing him to cry out, then realized he could breathe, however laboured. The air was stale, hot and uncomfortable. He was lying on a firm, yet uneven surface, but he was not hurtling through the vacuum of space any longer, that was something to be thankful for. But where might he be, what fate had now befallen him? 

He attempted to pry open his eyes, fatigue lay heavy on them, and the space in which he lay was dark. Struggling for a few moments to adjust to the poor light he was able to make out that he lay on a roughly hewn floor, cut crudely out of the living rock it seemed, a primitive world then perhaps, inhabited by cave dwellers or the like. 

He attempted to sit up, the pain intensified as his abdominal muscles worked, but he could tell his discomfort was not merely from muscle fatigue or from his wounds, the pain shot jarringly through his chest. Rubbing his hands together he sparked a small blue flame which gave him enough light to see by, as it elevated soundlessly in front of him he looked down at himself to inspect the damage, bringing his hands to his sides. 

They were caked in blood from where he had wrested his armour from his body, and blood stained and covered his garments, concentrating around the tares spaced along both sides of his chest. He pressed his right hand to his side and stifled a cry of agony, almost loosing consciousness again. He guessed that he had several broken ribs; the left side seemed the same. He winced, tears springing to his eyes, his breathes short, shallow and excruciatingly painful. He tried to regain composure and breathe deeper as panic rose in his chest. He needed aid, he needed his strength and his mind to clear; a heavy fog lay over it making simple thought a struggle. 

Now that he had some light he could tell he was in a small room carved in hard rock, there was a door a few feet in from of him, wooden, riveted with crude metal, with bars across the small opening at the top. He glanced around what seemed to be a cell, to his right was a low bench bolted to the wall, to his left a pile of rags and a bucket containing water, behind him the far wall. He decided he should attempt to support himself against it, so he took a deep breath and pulled himself backwards, slowly so as to cause as little pain as possible, but it was still almost more than he could bear. He planted his hands against the stone, raising himself and pushed off with his legs, which where mercifully undamaged. 

His back finally made contact with the wall, his breath laboured from the exertion and pain, his head reeled; sickening nausea and a numb warmth rose as the darkness returned to embrace him once more.


	4. Rules and Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivers starts her investigation of the strange man they had brought in.
> 
> Chapter has been updated

Chapter 4 Rules and Regulations 

Rivers stepped into the safe room. It was a good size and well lit, it didn’t scream comfort but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it had air conditioning and thermostat control at least. Rivers was still working with them to let her have more comfortable facilities for the well-being of anyone brought in, but SHIELD did know how to look after prisoners.

In the centre of the room stood a metal table and two chairs, in the farthest chair sat a man; his head bowed and shoulders hunched, his long dark hair and clothing dishevelled, hands shackled in front of him and lain in his lap. But despite his state he had an air of quiet confidence and hidden strength, a familiar one Rivers thought. His clothing was strange, well made and functional but with a style and design Rivers wasn't familiar with, they were beautiful in fact, despite the tares and soiling. 

The fine dark green material was edged with tiny black gems along all the seams that clothed his broad shoulders and torso. It was tailored in such a way that looked comfortable but well fitting, it demanded respect, like a fine Italian suit, but even more aesthetically pleasing. It was a shame that Jones had to damage it.

‘Good morning, I am Agent Rivers,’ She said, getting down to the matter at hand. ‘I will be conducting the debriefing today. Do you require anything before we start?’  
The man said nothing and did not raise his head.   
'Very well.' She set the file, her tablet and tea down on the table. Opening the file she leaned over it in a relaxed posture one arm braced on the table top, without looking again at the man seated across from her.

The first page contained standard debriefing guidelines; she scanned them and signed the line to indicate that she understood with the pen attached inside the cover of the file.  
‘You can’t have read all of it that fast.’ Came a voice smooth as silk but hard edged as though laced with emeralds, she glanced up at the man thinking the voice was familiar to her but his head was still bowed, she couldn’t see his face at all.   
‘It’s standard guidelines,’ she replied, ‘I have conducted many debriefing sessions in my time with SHIELD, the rules never change, at least not without my knowledge.’  
‘Read them to me.’ Came that silky voice again, this time more forceful. ‘I’m not convinced a girl like you possesses the experience or indeed the courage, or foolishness to entreat with me.’  
‘Looks can be deceiving.’ Rivers’ reply was cool and calm, his attempt at intimidating her having little effect.   
A low chuckle emanated from his throat, causing the hairs on Rivers’ arms to stand on end.  
'Then deceive me, prove me wrong.' He said ‘Read it, Agent Rivers!’ Came the firm command, he hadn’t raised his voice but the tone was strong, Rivers felt compelled to obey.

‘A please would be nice.’ She paused but there came none. ‘Very well,’ she breathed heavily, she cleared her throat and began. ‘The information contained in this file has been classified by order of Director Coulson, Level 10 SHIELD CIC. Access authorized by direct orders only, agents are held to SHIELD policy of confidentiality. Unauthorized use, access or sharing of information contained within or of any intel collected through interrogation or though debriefings is a court marshable offence.’ She paused again and glanced upwards with her eyes at the man sat across from her, head still bowed.  
‘Continue.’ He said simply.  
She lowered her eyes and continued to read aloud: Guidelines for proper handling, processing and interrogation, questioning or debriefings of prisoners, suspects and witnesses of SHIELD; Internal Protection & Defence Department.  
All those in custody and under SHIELD protection should be treated with care and respect at all times.  
All subjects must be searched before detaining.   
If suspect is violent or a threat to themselves or others they should be restrained.  
Force may be necessary if suspect offers resistance or attempts to harm an agent or any SHIELD employee.   
Bodily harm should be kept to a minimum whenever possible when using force against dangerous suspects.  
All agents should take precautions in such situations to ensure their own safety and that of the team.  
If the life of a subject is in danger it is the commanding agent’s duty to ensure their safety.  
Full statements should be taken and recorded from all those in care and custody. All subjects must be informed that everything they say even in confidence must be recorded as it may be needed as evidence or for the proper care, aid and wellbeing of all involved.  
Psych evaluations may be necessary if a subject shows signs of mental instability, if needed access to psychotherapy and counselling is available.  
Suitable accommodation and facilities must be provided. If a cell is necessary it must be kept clean and in acceptable condition with essential facilities provided, exceptions may include solitary confinement or containment of highly dangerous detainees.   
Solitary should be limited to but not exceeding 20 hours per day and should not continue for longer than a period of 2 weeks at a time. Highly dangerous prisoners should be transported to the Fridge or other high level security facility if not available, for holding if at all possible.  
Mirrors, glass, wooden or metal objects, or items that can be broken should not be allowed in any cell.  
Inmates should be allowed time out of their cells for leisure activities and personal grooming. An armed escort should be present to accompany them while out of their cell.  
Transportation of prisoners and all others under SHIELD care or protection should take into consideration all of the above.  
Torture or threat of torture should not be used to extract information. All personnel asked to carry out an interrogation or debriefing are trained to the highest level to use proper procedures; under no circumstances should untrained personnel be allowed to carry out such procedures.  
Fraternizing with prisoners is strictly prohibited and can lead to immediate dismissal of any SHIELD employee involved.   
Unless the wellbeing of a SHIELD employee is in question all rules must be adhered to, clearance must be obtained if any of the above guidelines do not meet the needs or circumstances.

‘Well, that’s it,' Rivers said looking up from the file again. 'After that it just says ‘please sign to agree that you have read and understood these guidelines.’ Any questions?’  
‘Why was force used against me?’ Came the firm retort. ‘I rather think the wounds inflicted on my person qualify bodily harm, but I feel my actions did not warrant such treatment, I came in of my own free will.’  
‘Agent Jones says you are dangerous and put up resistance when he came to bring you in, care to elaborate?’  
‘I did not care for the manner in which he tried; I wanted to see what he would do.’  
‘So what did you do? If you provoked him or evaded arrest then the use of force was justified.’  
‘I merely toyed with him a little.’   
‘That would be provocation.’  
‘He beat me and slammed me against a tree,' The man asserted. 'Granted I sustained little injury from the assault, the tree wasn’t quite so fortunate.’ 

Rivers suppressed a smile, it was no laughing matter but she did find it amusing, whoever this man was Agent Jones seemed to have had his work cut out for him when bringing him in, maybe she should have sent more agents out to collect him.

‘I see nothing humorous in this, Agent Rivers.’ He said calmly, ‘that man is dangerous and I have been treated unjustly.’  
‘You must have done something to provoke him; Jones never uses force unless it’s required.’  
‘Or perhaps he has a vendetta against me and thought to exact vengeance.’  
‘That's a strong allegation, what would you have done to force him to seek revenge?’  
‘Oh I’m sure your records will tell you all you need to know.’ He said; his voice full of sarcasm but tinged with anger and perhaps a little hurt.

Intrigued Rivers turned the page on the file, and suddenly it all became clear. The personality profile, the pictures showing destruction from the Battle of New York and a mug shot of the man himself; his name and place of origin were clearly stated; ‘Name: Laufeyson, Loki. Place of residence: Asgard, Place of birth: Jotunheim.’   
‘I see.’ Rivers said gripping the back of the chair in front of her. ‘Well, that makes things interesting.’  
Loki raised his head a little and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Fridge' is the place where the most dangerous SHIELD prisoners are imprisoned, see AoS. I made all the rules up myself but they are important! Some rules have to be changed slightly since they were written before Hydra rose up and SHIELD had to go into hiding with minimal resources, so the Fridge and certain other facilities may not be available to them at this time.


	5. Butcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's tortures begin  
> Chapter Updated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get a bit graphic; with torture by isolation, bright lights, beating, drugs, starvation, cutting, burning and physiological manipulation.  
> Very sorry, I don't want Loki to be hurt but it's very necessary for the story, feel free to hate the Butcher, that's what he's there for!

Loki was forced back into the waking world by a firm strike, his face stung, he moved his head painfully and was struck again on the other side. He had been left in almost complete darkness and heat without food or clean water for what felt like weeks but may have been only one. 

He had inspected the bucket but the water was stale and putrid, hardly fit for washing his hands in, but he had done the best he could to wash the dried blood from himself and bandage his wounds with the rags. He was painfully hungry and dehydrated, the heat of the cell was constant and had not allowed him much sleep; as a result his wounds were slow to close and sleep deprivation was beginning to wear him down.

Waking now, complete darkness had been replaced by blinding light. His assailants, for there where two it seemed, wore heavy gauntlets studded with jagged metal. The second strike had been harder and he felt a bruise bloom from his pale skin. A third strike and he felt metal tear his flesh. Attempting to sit up he fell from the bench where he had lain, his body and mind already weakened from his time there and was unable to muster the strength the defend himself. A forth and a fifth strike found their mark in his chest, then several kicks to the stomach and sides with heavy iron clad boots caused him to spit blood and sink to the floor. His body would not allow him to escape, his head span from their blows, mixed with his hunger and thirst, and refused him coherent thought. He panted, blood filled his parched mouth as he attempted to speak, and with an effort his voice came thin and hoarse as he forced the words from his lips: ‘Cease your attack; I demand to know who you are!’

A harsh laugh reached his ears, it was impossible to determine the source, he squinted into the light, his hand still raised, attempting to shield his eyes from the glare.  
‘We’ll be the ones asking the questions.’ came the voice. ‘Bring him.’

He was pulled roughly to his feet by his assailants; the wounds on his sides strained and complained, opening once more from the attack, his ribs, which he had bound with a spell to help them heal, felt loosened from the kicks to his sides. He was then dragged unceremoniously from the cell, a forceful hand around each arm, out of the blinding light of the cell and onto a dimly lit corridor, the heat and stench from the cells they passed adding to the clouding of his senses. His bare feet where dragged along the jagged stone floor, he had no strength with which to work his legs and the hands carrying him where not supporting his weight. The pain from his wounds was added to by the harsh hands locked tightly around his arms, the strain on his shoulders and the pull against his chest and sides was almost great enough to cause him to pass out. So he barely felt the sharp stone against his feet and shins as they dragged him away.

Even if he could think clearly he could not guess how many other prisoners where contained here, these brutes that held him now where the first living souls he had seen or heard since waking in this place. But as they passed the other cells he heard soft whimpers and cries as though those within where afraid to be heard.

He lifted his head to see if he may where the cries where coming from, they passed five cells on the right side that all looked identical to one another. In the fifth cell he saw a face; haggard and wan. Gashes poorly healed ran down from forehead over one eye, another across the bony cheeks and over the open mouth.   
The eyes where dim and haunted, all spark of life they may have once contained extinguished after many cruel years of torment in this place. Was this the fate that awaited him, his thoughts asked when he saw those eyes. The beast holding him to his right struck the bars of the cell and the face of the dejected creature disappeared into the shadows. 

They led him through a maze of corridors and up stairs, all carved into the rock, and finally into a room, that had the feel and smell of an abattoir. The rock of this room was smooth as glass and black as obsidian, but was not clean having many unpleasant looking pools of dried fluid across its floor, the hands gripping him released their hold and he collapsed against the soiled glassy surface. 

Attempting to lift his head he saw that about the walls hung cruel looking devices of many shapes and possible uses that turned Loki’s stomach with dread. Tables stood against the walls with odd looking machines upon them, and screens displaying information in an unreadable text, and undecipherable diagrams detailing some kinds of perverse medical procedures. 

There was another door on the far side of the chamber from which they entered, firmly bolted shut, and in the centre of the room stood a sinister and uncomfortable looking black metal chair. The back seemed capable of being raised and lowered, with restraints for arms, legs and torso, and further attachments that also seemed ready to be raised and lowered across the body of a subject. Above the chair, high in the ceiling which was also smooth and reflective was a circle of bright lights around a large domed object with the appearance of an insect’s eye.

Beside the chair stood a humanoid figure, rather more lizard like than any other race Loki knew of, his skin was a sickly grey, his hands had six digits each, all in the form of thumbs, and his face grotesque to look upon, was leering with small black eyes and a jagged mouth filled with sharp predatorial teeth.

‘Come, take a seat.’ The figure spoke, gesturing to the chair, the voice was the same Loki had heard in his cell before he was brought to this place. He shot a wary and cornered glance from his place on the floor at the chair and then to the figure.  
‘Please, I insist!’ He spoke again, his eyes flashing menacingly but Loki did not move. The creature shot a glance at the two that had brought him from the cell and their rough vice like grips took hold of his arms again, suddenly wrenching him from the floor, taking his breath and making struggle or escape impossible.

‘Remove his clothes' came another command, he fought against them in vain as he was stripped down to his bare flesh then marched over to the chair where they forced him to sit heavily. The pain of his sides screamed but he did not utter a sound and set his jaw tightly. Now that he was facing the two brutes in more comfortable light he could see them clearly. Their appearance was similar to the other figure, but taller, broader and with much more menacing forms, they where clad in armoured plates all over, with their hands in the studded gauntlets that had struck him before, their faces hidden behind darkened visors on their large metal helmets. 

‘You may leave’ spoke the other figure and the two creatures turned and left the room, their gait hefty and lolloping like great apes.  
‘Now, we can begin!’ the remaining creature spoke. ‘You will answer all that I require of you; if you do not, or I am displeased with your reply your punishment will be severe.’  
‘You will get nothing from me, you cannot make me!’ Loki said defiantly, though his breath was sharp and heavy, and fear had filled his mind.  
‘I can and I will!’ the butcher spoke and at the touch of a nearby control the restraints snapped over his arms, legs and torso, another control was touched and the attachments where lowered into position. They had needle like protrusions on the undersides and they poised themselves ready either side of his neck and forearms. Another device lowered, clamping itself tightly to his temples; holding his head in place. A screen to the right burst into life and displayed what looked like brain readouts and images Loki did not understand. A visor lowered over his eyes, fixing itself in place so he could see nothing more.

‘I will resist you!’ Loki attempted but his voice was faltering, anxiety and fear rose in anticipation of what was to come. His hands formed fists and his body tensed.  
‘Then I will take great pleasure in breaking you.’ Came the unconcerned reply and the machine was activated. 

The needles penetrated his flesh before he could react to the butcher’s remark; injecting him with a serum. His body began to feel strange, tingling all over and then nothing, his head began to swim hazily as from potent wine, the pain in his chest and sides subsided and he soon felt as though he were drifting.  
‘Now, you will answer.’ Came the voice which now seemed remote, Loki’s senses were a fog and he could not tell if the voice was nearby or if he had merely imagined it. He felt determined he would say nothing but despite his will to fight it his eyes fluttered closed, his limbs relaxed and he sighed despairingly unable to fight any longer against the urge to surrender.

‘Tell me, what is your name?’ The butchers voice came, almost hypnotisingly soft.  
‘Loki.’ He replied before he realised that he had, his voice acting without his consent.  
‘Your full name, Loki. What is it?’  
‘I have no other.’ His voice answered again, his mind struggling for control under a blanket of paralysing oblivion.  
‘No family?’  
‘They took it from me.’  
‘Who are they?’  
‘No one.’ He replied defiantly.   
‘Loki, you will tell me; who are they?’  
‘They are nothing to me, as I always was to them.’ The answer was pulled effortlessly from him, his mind anchored down, his resistance quelled. He felt a blade cut his bandages and press into his side; it was red hot and burned as it cut into and reopened a wound. The feeling had been dulled but now a white shot of agony passed through him and he could not contain a shuddering cry as it revived him momentarily.  
‘Stop hurting yourself, Loki. Who are they?’ The command came firm and aggressive; Loki paled with fear of pain and pain itself as the blade found another wound and sliced across the fragile new tissue, he could smell the seared flesh as it burned. The urge to loose conciousness became a strong force.  
'Who!' Demanded the voice, strong and hard, the words ringing in his mind.  
‘The Aesir,’ he gasped. ‘Th, they took everything.’  
‘Are you of Asgard, Loki?’   
‘I, I was.’ He replied hesitantly. The butcher removed the knife from his side.  
‘Tell me, are you of royal blood?’ He said licking the fluid that had run onto his hand, relishing the taste.  
‘I… am a king.’ Came his hesitant reply. His voice shook, overflowing with fear and the burning pain.  
‘Then Odin is dead.’ The butcher circled the chair. ‘Are you his heir?’  
‘He lives, he cast me out.’  
‘Why, Loki?’  
‘I failed him.’ He said in anguish, tears starting in his eyes, fighting to not reveal any more.  
‘Then it is your wrong doing that brought you here!’ Stated the butcher, with a smile at this new ammunition. ‘How came you to fail?’  
‘I…’ Loki faltered. The blade was set against another wound teasing at it; Loki recoiled trying as he may to shrink away from its edge, which only caused his ribs to shift agonizingly.  
‘How did you fail the Allfather?’  
‘He’s not my father.’ He breathed through clenched teeth having misheard the question, his mind besieged by the pain, the drug obscuring his perceptions.   
‘Then how are you a king?’ The voice came suddenly close as the butcher lent in and made the demand in a harsh whisper.  
‘… Birthright, it is my, my birthright.’ Came his lethargic reply as he began to slip from consciousness.  
‘Who gave you this right if not Odin?’  
Loki did not answer, his mind an unresponsive haze of confusion and agony, he struggled to speak but he could not.   
He barely felt the strike of the butcher's hand across the exposed part of his face, or the hand held against his throat which threatened to tighten it's grip. The butcher thought against it however and released him when his pray made no effort to wriggle free. 

All was silent for several minuets. The butcher strode about the chamber tapping on controls and checking displays, and then all was silent, it seemed he had left the room. Loki did not dare to breathe; it was more pain he could stand to even attempt it. After what seemed an age he heard foot falls, of more than one creature, he tensed, preparing himself for the next attack. The controls were tapped and he felt his restraints released, the device around his head lifted and he fearfully opened his tear stained eyes, blinking to readjust to the light. 

His eyes met the butcher and a single guard.  
He was pulled from the chair and dragged to the furthest door; it was unbolted with a control on the wall and swung open. It revealed a small chamber, barely a recess, room to stand, but not to lie in, reflective panels lining the walls. He was forced inside; the butcher’s voice gave a final shot; ‘You are mine now, this is my domain, it is your damnation. You brought yourself to this and you will never escape it!’   
The door slammed and fastened behind him, he collapsed to the floor doubled over with pain, fear and despair. He threw himself back into a corner as the wall panels lit suddenly with blinding light. He pressed his arms over his face to try to block out the light, eyes tightly shut. His heart raced, the breath caught and hitched in his chest as panic took hold shaking him violently. Tears broke free and he wept bitterly.


	6. Tea and TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivers gives Loki tea, I don't know if that violates any of SHIELDs policies but it's a good tactic
> 
> Chapter Updated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simmons is another AoS character. Yes Stark will be in a later chapter. To find out why Loki doesn't like to be touched and why he doesn't seem to remember a lot just read on, I'm not giving anything away! *If you come in contact with the god of mischief give him tea and he'll calm down!*

‘Okay then, Loki!’ Rivers said as chipper as possible. ‘Let’s start shall we?’ She sat down at her chair and took a sip of tea. From this angle it was easier to see his face, it was handsome, with a mischievous glint in his green, piercing and sad eyes, eyes that where now fixed on her. 

They were both bruised however; he had a gash on his forehead and along the bridge of his nose, and a cut on his lower lip. That tree had not agreed with his face it seemed.

‘We did not get the opportunity to interrogate you after the battle of New York,’ she began. ‘And although that was some time ago now any intel you can provide to fill the gaps will be extremely useful at this juncture.’  
‘That sounds agreeable.’ Came Loki’s reply. ‘Can I ask what you intend to use my valuable secrets for?’  
‘I’m sorry, that’s classified, suffice it to say we are fighting a war, and anything new that can be brought to the table to help fight it will be greatly appreciated.’  
‘Appreciated how?’  
‘I’m sorry?’  
‘How do you intend to repay my services?’  
‘With our gratitude.’  
‘Is that all?’ He interjected sharply. ‘After all the trouble you put me through?’  
‘What about the trouble you put us through to bring you in?’ Loki glared, Rivers smiled. ‘Don’t be so moody, green eyes.’ She teased.

Loki made a noise of derision and looked away scowling.  
‘Our sources show that you had a great deal of help in the form of scientists and soldiers here on earth before the portal was opened by Doctor Selvig. Can you tell me where those people came from?’ Loki continued to scowl, refusing eye contact.  
‘Loki?’ No answer. ‘Well, who knew the god of mischief was such a big baby!’   
Loki turned his hard gaze on her. ‘Lady, I am a King!’  
‘Then act like one, have some accountability and defend your oh so royal self!' Rivers challenged him smiling. 'But then, I wouldn’t expect it from an Asgardian anyway, your brother was a stubborn child too.’   
Loki set his jaw, then sighing he relaxed it seeing it was no use fighting. He leaned back in the chair, setting his legs out in front of him and his elbows on the chairs arms. ‘I, ah…’ he began hesitantly as though the words where difficult. ‘I would like some aid; my pride has concealed my discomfort from you. If I am to be your guest for some time I should like some assistance.’ He lowered his head in a humble manner and looked up at her under a furrowed brow.

Rivers leaned back in a similar fashion, feeling a wave of surprise and relief. ‘Okay, that’s more like it, was that difficult?’ This really wasn’t how her debriefings usually went but she could use it. ‘What do you need?’  
‘Well, my head hurts somewhat, and I am still rather shaken from your friends assault.’   
‘That I can help you with! Do you like tea?’ He gave her a confused look, so she removed the lid from her takeaway cup and allowed the aroma to escape. She got up, lifted it from the table in front of her, moving round to his side of the table and placing it in his cuffed hands. He raised it and allowed the sweet smell to fill his sinuses, clearing his head with the simple action. He glanced up at her; ‘Thank you.’ He said with a nod of respect. 

She folded her arms, leaning back against the table and nodded in reply a satisfied but surprised smile on her lips. ‘You’re welcome.’ Loki took a sip of the hot liquid and closing his eyes as a smile spread across his lips. ‘It’s good!’  
‘It’s my favourite variety, always puts a smile on my face!’  
‘I can see why!’ His face had softened; his eyes now sparkled rather than glared.  
He was really quite beautiful when he wasn’t being an arrogant sod, she thought.  
‘What about this?’ She said reaching out and sweeping a strand of hair away from his face which revealed the cuts and gash on his forehead and one bruised eye. He drew back in a reflex of mistrust, but then after a pause he nodded; ‘I will allow you to tend me.’ He said quietly, gazing into the cup of tea.

Rivers breathed through her nose, shaking her head in amusement at him, then activated her earpiece.  
‘Hey Rivers, how’s it going? Need me to come rescue you yet?’ Came Jones’ friendly quip.   
‘Nothing of the sort! I just need a med kit for our friend here.’  
‘Okay, I’ll be right there!’ Loki watched her from under his brows, the tea lifted to his mouth. She glanced down at him and he looked away quickly.  
Smiling amusedly she turned towards the door, just as Jones arrived with the med kit and opened it to him. He looked across at Loki and back at her. ‘Well he seems calm enough, is he behaving?’  
‘He’s been no trouble at all!’ She replied taking the kit.   
‘Well I’ve got to get back to dismantling and analysing that armour!’  
‘Is Simmons around?’  
‘Yeah she’s doing the analysing bit!’  
‘I hope she's going okay with that, it's not really her field.'  
'I'm helping out were I can, and we've got a few lab techs to run errands!'  
'Okay, well tell her I’ll see her and Skye later for dinner, I don’t know how long this will take though.’  
‘Take your time, fill me in later! Stark might be around by then too!’ He winked. ‘Oh, I didn’t mention to our guest that you sent me to collect him, has that come up?’   
‘Not yet, I’m hoping it won’t have to!’ She whispered in warning.  
‘Sorry, I hope it doesn’t cause you problems!' Jones apologised. 'But tell him sorry for ripping his top, it looked expensive, we can find him a replacement! I’ll see you later.’ He left and the door closed behind him, she turned back to her guest. To her concern Loki was looking right at her, he had clearly been listening and watching them.   
‘Hear anything interesting, sunshine?’ She asked lightly, moving back to the table. 

Loki gave a shocked look and hid his face.   
Rivers placed down the med kit, grabbed her chair and brought it round to his side. ‘You don’t have to look so scared, something obviously peaked your interest.’  
‘Agent Jones said something about armour,’ Loki replied slowly. ‘Would that be the armour that he took from me when I was brought in?’  
‘It is. We felt it could be utilised in some way. You would not have been allowed to keep it anyway.’ She replied opening the kit and sitting down next to him.  
‘How do you intend to do that?’ He watched with interest as she took a pair of rubber gloves and put them on.  
‘We’ve got our best people on it, as well as our favourite playboy coming in, Tony Stark, you remember him right?’ She doused a cotton pad with a mild antiseptic.  
‘I believe so, but only vaguely I fear.’ Loki replied with a frown.  
‘You threw him out of a window on Stark Tower?’   
‘I do not recall that.’  
‘Seriously? How can you not remember throwing a man out of a skyscraper?’ Rivers asked with surprise.   
‘I have a great many gaps in my memory of those events, and of some considerable time before. I am sorry to say I may be of little use to your investigation and plans.’  
She raised the cotton pad and again he drew back.  
'I'm not going to hurt you.' She said calmly and soothingly.   
'No, you won't.' He replied. 'But I dislike being touched.'  
'I won't touch you, only the pad will, okay?'  
He paused for a moment; looking her in the eye and gauging her trust. 'Very well.' He said and leaned forward again, she brushed the pad along the main gash on Loki's forehead; he closed his eyes and frowned but showed no signs of discomfort.   
'So what do you remember?'  
’I, ah…’ He searched his memory. ‘I recall being led to a Midgardian transport.’   
‘Sorry, Midgardian?’  
‘Yes, I apologise, this realm, of Earth.’ He corrected himself.  
‘Oh I see, go on’  
‘Well, I was disorientated and in considerable pain. I climbed into the back of the transport and was shaking a fair amount I recall, I do not remember having physically exerted myself but it felt as though I had, I was weak, light headed.' Rivers took the cotton pad away while he talked, listening with intent.  
'A woman we had passed received a communication which alerted one of the men I was with, Barton I think, and he fired his weapon at her, the transport moved off and carried me away. I don’t remember any more of that event.’  
‘That sounds like the incident when you arrived at the Dark Matter facility and stole the Tesseract,' Rivers explained. 'You caused an explosion due to the power overload after the portal opened, which destroyed the entire facility. A lot of good people were lost.’  
‘I am very sorry to hear that. I did not wish to harm anyone.’  
‘Tell that to the soldiers you stabbed when you appeared!’ Rivers replied harshly under her breath, placing another pad forcefully on to the bridge of his nose. ‘Or Coulson.’ She muttered. Loki batted her hand away and tended to it himself. 

‘I told you I do not recall any of those events, I can hardly be held accountable for something I have no memory of!’ Rivers eyed him closely, she didn’t see any deception in his face, but she had no reason to trust what he said.  
‘Well what else do you remember?’ She said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.  
‘Can you tell me why you gave the order to bring me in under duress?’  
‘It was for your own protection, as well as ours,’ Rivers answered with a sigh; here came the part she was dreading. ‘We received word that Thor had brought someone and wanted to hand them over to us for phyc-evaluation and monitoring, obviously I didn’t know who we were bringing in until I came in here. But we had to get you off the streets and fast before either of you drew attention to us.’  
'Subtlety was never his strong suit.' He said in a hushed tone with some clear animosity. 'Did you also give the order for me to be beaten?’ His eyes where piercing but the look he gave was hurt, if she was not careful he could withdraw again and the effort in bringing him out so far would have been a waste.  
‘I didn’t, Jones was sent as he could get the job done quickly without drawing attention but I did not wish you any harm.’   
Loki sighed. ‘You should be more concerned for the tree!’ He said cracking a playful smile, Rivers smiled kindly in reply, relived. This was going to take a while, but at least she was getting somewhere.


	7. Unmade, Remade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's tortures continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More isolation and starvation, physiological manipulation, sleep deprivation, drugs, cutting, burning as well as electric shock in the attempt to induce split personalities.
> 
> Features the end scene of Thor with Selvig and Fury

He did not know how long it had been, this torture had continued for some time, the days where a complete blur now, he had no way of tracking the time that had passed other than the hours he spent conscious and in endless torment. 

Most of these periods in which he was left in the isolation chamber felt like days, and when he was dragged out again he had been so weak that the chair restraints where the only thing preventing him from falling to the floor and being unable to rise again. He had fallen once after the restraints where removed, the butcher had left him on the floor for an hour before returning him to isolation.

They had not extracted anything of consequence from him he was sure, little real information, seeking only to dig deeper into his mind, to master him and break his will. He was nearing the end now he felt; his mind would not withstand them much longer and the walls of his mind would crumble away. He was constantly in and out of consciousness from the pain and fatigue, but sleep did not find him, save to cause frightful dreams and waking to find reality to be the true nightmare and with it no hope of rest or ease from in his suffering. 

The light constantly blazed. In his mind his thoughts often returned home, to Asgard and he longed to be back there. It had been torment, but it was not blinding pain, captivity but not torture. Why did Thor not come? Surely they knew he still lived, surely Heimdall could see him, so why did they not come, was he really so detestable to them, did they rejoice at his passing? Dreams of joyous times would come to his mind, but they would all turn twisted, the smiling faces of all he knew were masks that fell away to reveal their contempt and hatred of him. 

They wanted him dead all along, they never cared, he would die here alone and they would never know or be stirred to concern if they learned the truth! Would Frigga be troubled if she knew? He wished for her to be with him now, to comfort him and stop the tears, to bathe his wounds and give him cool clean water to slake his terrible thirst. His mouth and throat felt dry and rough as a barren desert, he tried to swallow but had no saliva, and he felt sure that if his wounds failed to slay him thirst surly would. 

Frigga could not help him here, it was useless to imagine it, and he had no hope, of rescue or otherwise. Thoughts had come into his mind that these creatures wished to break him and use his secrets against Asgard, he cared not for them, but Frigga, they must not be allowed to harm her. A sweet melody then rose in his mind, an old song she used to sing him to sleep with; finding it a comfort he rocked himself cradled in his own arms, humming the melody softly to himself. 

They could not take this from him, it was his refuge, he would keep Asgard and her secrets safe within it and no one could find him here. Sleep finally found him and he felt the semblance of peace that he had not felt in many a long and pained night.

The light went out, the sound of the door bolt releasing was heard and it swung open, the butcher was there to greet him with a new day of agonizing hell. Before his eyes could adjust he was yanked out of the chamber and placed back in the chair.

‘I do hope you are ready to cooperate today.’ Came his tormentors voice, Loki stared blankly ahead of him, his eyes unfocused, his mind trying to be anywhere but there.   
‘Please allow me this moment, I wish to test a theory.’ The butcher said as he tapped out commands on the control. 

The restraints activated, the visor came down over his blank eyes and the needles penetrated, he felt nothing, they filled his veins with a new serum. This time Loki felt his mind begin to clear, feeling a chill rise through his limbs and ice coursing through his blood. His body sang at the freezing rush that brought him suddenly back to himself, he breathed deeply, he felt strong, alive and whole again!

The butcher laughed deeply and darkly, Loki could not understand why, the sound filled him with dread and panic.  
‘So!’ Came the voice, suddenly so much clearer than before. ‘You are of Jotun kind! A strange one, quite the anomaly, but Jotun nonetheless.’  
Loki’s heart missed a beat, what had happened, how could he know that? The panic rose and he tensed fearfully as he understood what had happened; the serum, it had caused his Jotun form to reveal itself. He felt sick to his stomach, what was this vile creature planning next?

The serum lost its strength and dissipated, Loki felt the pain and fatigue rush back to his body with full force after feeling so strong. He could not stop a cry of pain escape his lips, his breaths came short and shallow again.  
‘You have only yourself to blame for your pain, Loki, you have done this to yourself.’ The voice angered him but he had no strength to fight, only to listen.  
‘Your own failure brought you here, you are weak and no one will ever come for you!’ The words echoed round his mind, repeating and reverberating. 

The butcher tapped out another command, the chair jolted and jerked itself into a new position, the back reclining him forcefully so that he was laid flat, the transition was jarring and unpleasant, Loki’s wounds complained deeply in reply. He felt exposed, vulnerable. He heard the butcher approach him where he lay, again the searing heat of his blade sliced into his wounds, he felt cold objects placed inside the folds of his flesh one high up on either side of his ribcage and one buried in each side of his stomach.

‘Loki, tell me, if you are not the son of Odin then whose are you?’  
‘I have no father!’ Loki replied out of his agony, the pain was blinding and he could think of nothing else, his mind desperately tried to retreat to the melody.  
The needles pierced his skin sharply, he felt it and winced. The haze from before returned and once again he felt his control slip away, his head reeled sickeningly.  
‘Your father, Loki! Who sired you?’ He felt a surge of electricity pass through his body emanating from the objects placed in his wounds, he could not cry out, he felt the burning all thorough him.  
‘L… Laufey.’ Came his breathless reply.   
‘Loki Laufeyson!’ The creature announced triumphantly. ‘The once king of shining Asgard in the Allfathers stead! Cast out by the great and powerful Odin! Why is that Loki, what did you do to anger the Allfather so? Did you take the throne by force you scheming little Jotun snake?!’  
'No! It was entrusted to me!'  
'Then how is it that you came to fail the Allfather?'

Loki faltered; he did not know how to answer. Another shock struck him like lightening and his body cried out, the burning was too much, and he couldn’t take much more. He heard the melody and closed his eyes, surrounding himself with it.  
‘Answer me Loki, you cannot hide from me.’ The blade trailed up his chest leaving a line of singed skin behind it.   
‘Jotunheim!’ He gasped as the blade cut deeper, ‘I tried to destroy Jotunheim!’   
‘Why would you destroy your own race Loki?’  
‘They are not mine!’ He was disinherited, disgraced, dishonoured! ‘I have no race!’  
‘But you have Asgard?’  
‘No! They never wanted me!’  
‘Why would they keep you then?’  
‘For their failed plans, I am nothing to them!’  
‘You were their prince, their king?’  
‘They never wanted my rule.’  
‘Who did they want, Loki?’  
Loki could not bring the words forward; another shock ran through him, harder and longer than before. He shook from the pain and the fear of pain. One name rose in his mind before he could bury it again.  
‘Thor!’ He cried out, more as a plea, a cry of desperation but the butcher took it.  
‘They wanted Thor?’  
‘They only ever wanted him!’ Loki’s thoughts ran wild; he spoke them allowed, his fear and pain now manifesting in his words.  
‘So you envied him. Did you hate him, did you kill him?’  
‘I would never! I love…’ he stopped himself too late.  
‘You love the Mighty Thor! He is your dear brother is he not?’  
‘He’s not my brother!’ Tears filled his eyes, he clenched them shut trying to force them back.

The butcher laughed, he revelled in Loki’s pain. ‘Did he cause you to be cast out, Loki?’  
Loki tried to think; the memory of his betrayal was distant from him, the treachery of Thor's allies, only thinking of their misplaced friendship before the good of the very realm!  
‘Loki, did Thor cast you out?’  
He saw Thor’s face, but it no longer showed love, it was distorted with anger, filled with regret and pain. He pleaded with him to help him, to save him; Thor said nothing, turning his face away. Odin replied the same as before ‘No Loki.’ He could not remember more.  
‘What happened, Loki? Stop hurting yourself, tell me!’  
‘He…’ Loki hesitated, the surge went through him again; he had nothing left, no resistance no fight. He felt his mind was wide open, this creature could pull anything from him, and he was unable to fight it.  
‘He let go, I fell!’  
‘He hates you, does he not?’  
‘He did not want to save me!’ The memory had gone, twisted and reformed in his mind. That was the truth now; that was how he remembered it.  
‘Did he betray you? Did he betray his king?’ The blade was back on his pale skin, burning it black.

‘Yes!’ he screamed, ‘I hate him, I hate all of them!’ He did not know the truth anymore, he agreed in the hope it would end his suffering. He felt a part of him die, the part that still held Thor in such high esteem and respect, but the pain remained and increased, feeling open and exposed. The butcher smiled; He would be pleased, a sorcerer, a puppet who could retrieve and wield the cube at His command, this was the moment they had been waiting for!   
He was heard tapping a control and then spoke, to someone unknown who then replied in a voice that froze Loki to his core and left him powerless, he could do nothing but succumb to the sudden urge of unconsciousness that overwhelmed and dragged him down. He heard his mothers song, the melody released him, allowing him to drift away.

He did not recall what happened next, nor did he know how long he was under for, but he was not the same when he woke, and he looked out through his eyes but had no control over himself, no word or action could he command, he could only watch powerlessly.   
The butcher come close as he whispered to him as though his words where a powerful secret: ‘Now tell me, King would you like to be freed from your disgrace and the pain you have been caused to receive?’   
The words where hypnotic, he strained to hear more.   
‘Would you like a new throne? Would you like a world to rule for your own, to fulfil your birthright?’   
‘A world?’ He heard his voice reply out of his confused state. ‘I want to rule.’ His mind was failing, he floated on air and the words echoing in his mind seemed fair and good, his reasoning had gone and he did not fight or question them.  
‘Then King, this shall be your purpose! We will give you a throne and you will know peace!’ The words embedded themselves in his mind, he smiled through his pain and tears, it sounded good and right, he felt at peace.  
‘But peace comes at a price.’ The creature continued. ‘You must relinquish your freedom; you must be ours if you want the throne to be yours.’ The voice was his own now, he could not fight from within, and he did not want to.  
‘I want the throne.’ He slurred, barely aware of what he said.  
‘Good!’ The butcher purred! 

The restraints had been removed and the chair returned to its previous position. He had been given the food and drink, it was difficult to swallow, and little though it was he felt his masters were generous indeed. The trauma he had received would not allow him to hold it down. He had vomited what little he ate and decided he would not attempt the rest, saving it instead and taking only the water. It was tepid, with a brown tinge and had an unpleasant taste and aroma but to him it was like fresh spring water. The butcher had received a message with his charges first task; he was to enter another’s mind.

The dome in the ceiling above him activated, seeming to be some kind of viewing screen. He was told to relax and stare into its heart, images started to appear on its surface, it became evident they where also forming in his mind. He saw a dark corridor, and two men standing in it, Midgardians from the look of them, the taller man who wore a patch over one eye opened a case on the pedestal in front of him, inside was something that made his heart race, he could feel the power emanating from the object. It drew him into the vision so he was no longer an onlooker but present with the men in the dark corridor.

‘What is it?’ Said the one man.  
‘Power, Doctor.’ The other said with a smile. ‘If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power!’  
He approached, they could not see him but he felt the first man was aware of him; he would make an easy target. His form adapted, becoming more pleasing, and shifting into his old armour that he lost to the vortex but his face remained scorched from his tortures.  
‘Well I guess that’s worth a look!’ He whispered drawing up to the first man, filled with excitement at the sight of this object. He knew it, and what it could do, it recalled to him some distant bright memory of a different life far away, and was even more beautiful to him for it.   
The man was indeed aware of him on some level, he entered his mind with little resistance, he needed no persuasion.  
‘Well I guess that’s worth a look!’ He repeated.


	8. Clues to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivers helps Loki work out what happened to him

'So back to the scientists and soldiers you had the help of, where did they come from?' Rivers continued with her questioning, pad in hand, Loki was a lot more receptive now and his trust in her was growing. She had finished patching him up and had stayed seated at his side; he seemed to be finding her presence, as well as the tea, soothing.  
'I do not know, I believe Agent Barton recruited them to the cause, there where many willing volunteers.'  
'Were they Hydra then, do you suppose?'   
'I wouldn't know their allegiance for certain, but I would imagine its possible.'  
Rivers knew Barton had been debriefed on the matter; he himself had no memory of where those people had come from, he was aware however of the whereabouts and identities of several terrorist leaders opposed to SHIELD, perhaps he had contacted some of them.  
'Did you have any direct contact with any of them?'  
'Undoubtedly when I was not in control, I have no memories of doing so. I stayed out of their way when ever possible when we sheltered in the catacombs. I had to recover my strength and idle talk would have prevented me from doing so.'   
'You keep saying when you where out of control, what do you mean by that? Who was in control?'  
'I do not know, sometimes I felt as though I shared my mind with another, I could see through my eyes but had little control over my actions.'  
'Was this 'other presence' an outside force or and internal one?'  
'I felt they knew me and I knew them as closely as myself, sometimes I would loose control and it was as though I watched my actions from behind my own eyes but I was unable to stop myself, but I cannot say more, I simply do not recall.' This had given Rivers cause for concern; even if he had not been controlled directly like Barton had with the sceptre it was entirely possible there was some extreme trauma that had caused Loki's memory blind spots, and perhaps even an entirely new personality to arise. She had heard of such procedures with the aim of developing multiple personalities within a subject, it was rumoured the Nazis had used it, and even the CIA during the 60s and 70s, perhaps a favoured technique of Hydra themselves. She imagined such tortures were not below the thoughts of much more advanced aliens who wanted to control and use a powerful individual like Loki.

'Where you in contact with the Chitauri?' She continued.  
'Yes, I was in contact with their commander, I believe he had some awareness of my actions through the power of the sceptre.'  
'Like direct contact?'  
'That I remember, yes. He would summon me and I could hear him in my mind or see him in front of me as you are now.'  
'What was that like?'  
'On one occasion while I was gathering strength in the catacombs, he summoned me and I saw him stood on the plateau of a rock that hung in space. I projected a double of myself before him so I could talk to him directly.'  
'So was it like an astral projection?' Loki looked at her blankly. 'Like an out of body experience? You where no longer on Earth, not mentally at least, and you where literally standing and walking on an asteroid floating in space?'  
'Yes, if that's how you want to describe it. But it was more like the other presence in my mind took over, I was merely an onlooker of events.'  
'So what did the commander say?'  
'He said his force grew restless, he spoke of the one who had given me the sceptre along with ancient knowledge.'  
'Who's that, the one who gave you the sceptre?'  
'I am sorry, I have no memory. I did recall something when I laid eyes on a stair that led off into space, it filled me with unrest but I cannot think why now.' Rivers gave him a concerned look, she sensed this was an uncomfortable subject for Loki but she had to press him for more.  
'What else, did the commander give you your mission?'  
'He made his desires for the Tesseract known, then threatened me with violence if I did not comply, that there was no where I could escape them and that the pain I knew would not compare to what they would do to me.' He faltered, tears starting in his eyes, he turned his face away instinctively trying to hide his pain. Rivers placed a hand supportively on his shoulder, the action surprised him.  
'That sounds horrifying, can you tell me what he meant?'  
'I cannot say.' Loki said after a pause, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 'The commander touched me at that moment and I felt as though I were burning, I closed my eyes from the pain and when I opened them again I had returned to the catacombs.'  
'Like you where burning? In what way?'  
'As though I was passing through fire, surrounded and consumed by it.' Rivers took a deep breath; this was hard to hear so it must have been worse for him to tell.  
'Do you remember if they had hurt you before you arrived on Earth? As I understand it you where off the grid for a year, do you have any idea what happened in that year?'  
'I do not know,' He said quietly shaking his head 'I have glimpses sometimes and dreams of darkness and fear, and pain, but it's all a blank.' He hung his head, resting it in his hands. A dark cloud passed over his mind, there was a distant memory he could not access but it itched deep in his subconscious.   
'It's fine, you don't have to remember right now. But you're missing an entire year of your life, I have a feeling if we could find out what happened to you in that time it would explain a lot!'  
'Perhaps.' Loki said quietly, his mind now distant.  
'Drink you tea.' Rivers said kindly, giving him time to relax, she got up to give him space, and paced thoughtfully to the other side of the room.

When he had recovered enough to go on he then told her that all his conscious actions; everything he had memory of while on Earth had been to disrupt the plans of the Chitauri and their commander, to sabotage them from the inside, stirring up the hornets nest to cause everyone to pursue him, and giving each of the Avengers team cause to want to stop him and so be on the offensive when the Chitauri force arrived. He also said he was sometimes able to influence the other presence, or personality, to help him with the cause, though he did not remember much of these occasions. But perhaps his other worked towards the same purpose and did what he could not; he did say that while he was in his own mind he felt weakened and unable to devote himself fully. 

He recalled some of the events in Stuttgart in his account, which he said was mainly to draw the Avengers attention; 'I must confess I did gain some enjoyment in the moment while awaiting their arrival.' He said with half a smile. 'Although it was merely an act having subjects to kneel before you is a magnificent thing, though I am not cruel, I do not wish to subjugate and I admit the words I spoke and my actions where not my own, I was not in my right mind.'  
'And when the team arrived, where you more in control then?'  
'I was never fully, no. But I had achieved the goal of drawing them out; I simply had to make them wish to stop me, without arousing suspicion. To them it would have appeared I worked alone, and to the Chitauri it would have seemed I worked for them and their goals. I relinquished the fight promptly so they could take me in without too much exertion on their part.'  
Rivers did not know if any of this was true, but it seemed plausible; if he was unable to break the control or try to get help from anyone for fear of a possible fate worse than death it would seem to have been his only course of action. If only the team had known, though whether it would have helped or made matters worse it was impossible to say.

He had remembered his first encounter with Thor after arriving on earth, they had no records of what Thor had done once he had taken Loki, so he recounted it to her painfully as Rivers wrote and listened.  
'The last time I had seen him was when I fell from the Bifrost bridge, that would have over been four earth years ago, a year before I reappeared in this realm. I was intent on ending myself and the pain I took with me, they did not want or need me, and I feared Odin would surely kill me for bringing ruin to his plans, so I removed myself from their concern. Although I remember little of the time that passed after that moment, I know it was a long and pain filled time, in which I had given up hope of seeing Thor or anyone from Asgard again, and when I did I was loath to acknowledge him after abandoning me so long. He did not seem concerned for me however, or pleased to have found me alive, nay! Angry and enraged rather. He snatched me from your teams aircraft, and dashed me against a mountainside. Had I been mortal he would have destroyed me then, I had suffered injury from his assault but he cared not. He demanded I reveal the location of the cube, then grabbed me in his harsh hands and attempted to manipulate the answer from me. I answered with the truth as I knew it, that he had allowed me to fall and did not attempt to rescue me. He only seeming stirred now as I had gained possession of a trinket Odin had lost centuries ago but now desired for its power to rebuild the bridge. Still they cared nothing for my welfare. Thor insulted my intelligence and my ability to rule a world he barely had any desire for before his brief love affair with one of its inhabitants. I revealed to him that I had been given knowledge of the cube and its workings, and at long last he seemed burdened that I was under some influence or control. He grabbed me again and shook me, urging me to give up the cube and to come home. But I could not go home, I feared both returning and what would follow me if I did, it was not the right time to return. When I told him I did not know its whereabouts he grew angry, threatening me with Mjölnir but at that moment he was swept away by your Mr Stark.'   
'Wow, I don't know what to say. I didn't know Thor was such a bully!' Loki smirked painfully. 'You don't know the half of what that brute can do!' 

It drew on to midday and Rivers had received a call through asking if she wanted food brought, they weren't providing a meal for Loki yet so she had asked for a large portion for herself and a pot of fruit tea with one cup, so she was at least able to share with him. He seemed grateful for the food, though he was obviously used to finer fare than the SHIELD mess could provide, it was just sandwiches, fruit and snack food, lunch box style stuff after all, but he clearly enjoyed the tea. It was pleasant, he even laughed at the mention of Thor's love of coffee and how in general coffee and tea drinkers where often opposed simply by their choice of beverage. It was good to see him happier.

She returned to her questions after they had eaten. As he claimed to have very few memories of being on the Helicarrier Rivers got him a pad to watch back some security footage of himself. He watched much of it in stunned silence, trying desperately to recall more than snatches of the events.  
He watched with a faint smile on his lips at his confrontation with Fury, and then with Romanoff, his other self clearly knew what he had been doing. A number of times Loki stopped the recording to explain what was said, he was pleased to say that his speeches had been laced with clues and warnings, all he was able to do without alerting the Chitauri. Even so he claimed he had dared to challenge them with lines such as 'how desperate are you to call on such lost creatures to defend you.' At those times he had spoken to Fury as though he were the Chitauri commander himself, guessing it was all a way for him to both challenge the Chitauri, and warn Fury to get his act together if, as he put it the 'mortals were wise enough to heed it'. Doctor Banner had been right about the meaning of 'a warm light for all man kind', that it was Stark Tower, he had been urging them to go there. And 'real power', Loki had said that was the nightmare that haunted his dreams, a faceless terror in the dark, and not himself at all as Fury had thought.  
He enjoyed the footage of Romanoff's interrogation, saying he respected her bravery and skill. He explained to Rivers that she had spoken his encrypted language from the moment she appeared, his message to Fury had reached someone's ears at least. This is where Rivers mainly differed from Romanoff; she did not speak the language of spies and subterfuge like her mentor. Loki, his other had known Fury had nothing that would intimidate or break him, but he would talk to her with or without torture. First he had probed to find her intentions regarding Barton, these seemed noble so they had struck a deal; there would be no harm dealt from either party, and in exchange she would not prevent his escape and he would give her the method for breaking the hold on Barton. Rivers was stunned, she knew Romanoff's loyalties ran deep but she did not think she would sacrifice so much for the sake of one ally. She didn't think anyone else knew about this, the surveillance system would have recorded what Loki said but she chose not to include it in her notes. Not that is mattered so much now that she was no longer with SHIELD but if it came up Romanoff could reveal it when she was ready, it was not her place to force the information into the light.   
'I, he needed to know she was a true friend,' Loki explained further. 'An ally of Barton, she explained her loyalty and debt to him and his family.'  
'Family?'   
'Yes, his wife, and children. I am sorry I thought you would have known. It is not my place to expose his privacy.'  
'No harm done, the secrets safe with me.'  
'I'm sure it is!' Loki smiled. 'I would like to apologies to her for the method used in getting the message across.' Loki continued. 'She seemed unshaken but my other self would seem to have been rather blunt.'  
'You're not so polite yourself, mister!' She said playfully, Loki smiled apologetically. 'But I'm afraid she's unavailable. She's not affiliated with SHIELD anymore after the events of early last year, and we don't currently know her whereabouts.'  
'That is unfortunate, I was hoping to see her again.'

A little later her com piece bleeped in her ear, alerting her of another communication.  
'Rivers' She said taking the call.  
'Hey babe, are you still busy?' Came the bubbly reply.  
'Skye the intercom is not for personal calls, what are you doing?'  
'Relax, I just wanted to tell you the news, Playboy is on his way, he'll be here in an hour.'  
'Okay, thanks! You'll still get in trouble if Coulson finds you sneaking around like this, you might be close but he is the Director, watch yourself!'  
'I can handle Coulson, he's a teddy bear!' Skye said lightly.  
'Please be careful sweetie!' She replied, her fingers rubbing her brow.  
'I will don't worry! Watch your fine self, I'll see you later!'  
'Okay, bye!' She ended the call and looked up; Loki was smirking and doing a bad job of hiding it.  
'Don't you start!' She warned him, draining the last of her tea.

He did not remember much more until arriving at Stark Tower. He'd returned to the confrontation with Stark himself, saying he remembered their conversation, and his disappointment that he wasn't wearing the armour as he'd wanted to provoke him, a blast from his repulsers may have brought him back to himself, but then watched himself try to use the sceptre on him, and nothing more. She didn't have access to Stark's surveillance feed to show him what else had transpired, and when she asked him to explain more about the sceptre it seemed he had little memory of that also. Perhaps it had just been a way to keep him under and when he was in that state he was able to use it, she knew it had the power to control minds without direct contact. Stark's own recent experimentation with the sceptre had been kept in house and completely confidential, so without asking Stark himself she would not be able to access more information on it.

Loki's talk with Thor had been in the same vein, he wanted to provoke him;   
'Thor's blows had restored my senses for a moment and I rejoiced in the light of day, tears in my eyes, but it was not to last. I felt it returning and tried to warn Thor that it was too late, but he was such a fool and did not understand, and then the other presence took hold again and stabbed him to force him away. It was only a small blade, barely a needle to the might of Thor, but I suppose he did not expect me to hurt him. I was able to guide the other presence after Thor threw me to the ground, I made sure the sceptre was left there and dived off the edge onto a Chitauri craft. After that I simply wanted to be free so I provoked the team as much as possible, until I fell again on to the tower, removed my helm and allowed the creature to take me down. He was much obliged, I was free but I could do nothing more for some time. And that is when the team found me, broken and in pain, but finally free of the darkness, and they knew nothing of my struggle to save them and their realm.'  
'So you feel you are a hero then?'  
Loki smiled sadly. 'I would never name myself one, my deeds have never been sung and I fear they never will.'

'So how goes the interrogation? You where in there all day!' Jones had met up with Rivers on the way to the mess to meet Skye and Simmons.   
Loki had been left with a guard at the door; food was due to be brought to him shortly. She had to assure him that he was in safe hands and she was only a call away if she was needed.   
'It's been interesting.' She said with a sigh. 'I got a lot from it I think but I have so much on my mind!   
'I'm not surprised, slippery customer like that; he's probably given you a right run around!'  
'Not particularly, it's just been very complicated!' She said with a frown. 'He'll need to be moved to a cell, one of those on C deck would do nicely if there's space, and I need to talk to Director Coulson as soon as possible about possibly getting him checked with the memory recovery device. I'm pretty sure something big happened to him that he can't remember. It's quite concerning and I want to get to the bottom of it.'  
'If you're sure, I trust your instincts. You know what that machine can do though; maybe those memories are best left hidden.'  
'Yeah maybe.' She said thoughtfully.  
'Have you considered giving him the lie detector test as well though, just to be on the safe side?'  
'The thought had crossed my mind, it is standard procedure for all newcomers anyway ; I'll ask Coulson when I hand in my report tomorrow.'  
'Why not before? If you're set on getting him checked with the memory device best to get things moving sooner rather than later!'  
'Yeah, you're right.' She said stopping outside the double swing doors of the mess. 'I just need to think first, have some food, get my thoughts in order, you know?'  
'Of course! Well I've got to head up there now, I'll tell him you're planning to drop by later!'

'Okay thanks!' She said and pushed open the mess room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydra took the scepter, they are seen to have it in the end scene of Captain America The Winter Soldier. The memory reconstruction device and the lie detector all feature in AoS.


	9. A Santuary, A Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is led before Thanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the 'Other' who in this story is called the Chitauri Commander, and Thanos. For more about him and why he calls Loki his son you'll have to watch Guardians of the Galaxy.

He awoke often through the night after once again being placed in the dark stone cell, the glowing cube had seized his mind and entered his dreams.   
He could now feel the presence of the man he had taken control of, his name was Erik Selvig, and the taller man was named Fury. He had watched Selvig in his mind as he pored over notes on the cube and run tests on it, they had called it the Tesseract. It had been used by the humans before in one of their many wars; a mere mortal had attempted to harness its power and had driven himself to insanity. The Tesseract was then recovered from the ocean and tested on in secret by a man named Stark, until he was unexpectedly killed and it became the property of the organisation he helped create, SHIELD, which Fury was in current command of. 

Selvig was dedicated and tireless in his efforts, though the task felt beyond him but he would obey his new King without question.   
As yet he knew not what design these creatures that imprisoned him had, for him or the cube.  
Inside his own mind Loki watched on fearfully, watching to as Selvig worked; all that he saw became what Loki saw. This was a strong enchantment; he could not imagine how the butcher had achieved it.   
He continued to watch and listen and think on all he perceived nonetheless, perhaps he could uncover a way to become free of their hold.

His treatment had improved somewhat since his breaking, food and water was scarce but it did come, they had re-bandaged his wounds and given him strong sedatives, no doubt to keep him in a state of confusion and control. He had gained a small amount of strength that allowed him to bind his ribs with a spell once again, and to clothe himself simply so as to gain a small amount of comfort and dignity from his predicament.   
They had said nothing more, save that he must wait until needed and had led him back to the cell and left him. He awaited now further orders.

Time passed slowly. His pain had lessened and his wounds had finally healed, but he was still weak and in pain from his many days and nights of torment.  
Another week slipped by and he watched Selvig go about his business. He had returned home, to the desert town that Thor had found himself in, undoubtedly Selvig had been one of the mortals he had allied himself to during his time on Midgard.   
Selvig met with two women who seemed to be his companions, he named one of them Jane, yes that was Thor’s woman. She was fair to look on, her eyes sparkled in amber settings, her mahogany hair framed her delicate face, he could see why Thor had become enamoured.  
Loki recalled the words he had spat at this brother in his anger, it seemed so long ago now; ‘I’ll pay her a visit myself!’ He shuddered, those words had been harsh, spoken in the heat of anger and desperation to provoke Thor, to stir him to rage, his cause was a hopeless one at that point and he had become fey and desperate. But in these fraught and oppressive days he did wonder what would have happened if he had gone to her; if he had fallen into her desert rather than this cell, it would have been a better fate than the one in which he had found himself that was certain. 

For a short time Loki had gained control of his mind once again, but the reality of his predicament, the pain of his body and the distress of his confused mind caused him to stumble, and fall into the corner of his cell. His head reeled and vision blurred and he vomited; the food they had provided disagreeing and adding to his discomfort, he felt like death and he wished for it to take him. Sinking to his hands and knees and trembling through lack of strength and energy, the turmoil of his mind and the pain of his body.  
With an effort he drew up his knees, holding them tightly with his arms and slumped into the corner, eyes closed and head bowed. His mother’s melody rose to ease him, allowing him to fall into an uneasy slumber.

His dreams where harrowing, he dreamt he was cast into a fire which burned him for eternity but that never died or allowed him to do so. He dreamt of a hideous face with eyes of sapphire in a leathery hide, leering and taunting him from the edge of the fire, feeding it with lies and false promises to make it burn fiercer. The fire took him and deposited him on Midgard where it raged and destroyed an entire city of man, the people screamed in terror, pleading for the fire to quench itself, but it did not. It consumed all of humanity and then itself, and he screamed at its heart unable to quell or control it, as in the end it consumed even he. Sapphire eyes pierced the ashen skies and mockingly laughed him into his grave.

Loki awoke with a start, the laugh had not ceased but continued to echo round his mind and it seemed also around the cell itself, he held his hands to his ears, he knew the voice from before in the butchers lab, the voice that had paralysed him with fear before he had lost himself to the darkness. The heat had also increased and he had woken in a sweat.  
The gauntleted hand of a guard appeared out of the shadows and took a fistful of his lank hair, pulling his head backwards; he felt hot odious breath on his face but kept his eyes closed fearfully. Another hand attached a device to his arm which administered his sedative; his limbs relaxed, hands fell down from his face and his head rolled backwards, mouth hanging open, eyes staring dull and blankly into the dark as Loki lost hold of himself and returned to his shackles.   
‘Arise King!’ Came a voice from the shadows, he knew it owned the laugh he had heard. He got to his feet unquestioningly and was seized again and moved towards the door. He was led in the opposite direction to the lab, and did not resist the beast that guided his steps. Once out of the corridor he was turned down to the left hand passage and into a control room containing glowing alcoves set into the walls and a large panel set on a pedestal. He was placed in an alcove and the creature turned to the control panel and typed in commands, he felt his body tingle and was surrounded by light. A moment later he found himself on a plateau over looking a vast starfield, as busy as Asgard’s skies but with no familiar point of light or planetoid for him to make a bearing on. The sky glimmered as though strewn with jewels in a dusky haze, but all he could see was broken and blasted, the skies were dead and unlovely.   
He turned his back on the stars and toward a rock face, volcanic in formation and as black as the night surrounding it. Out of the shadow of the rock stepped a figure, akin to the butcher in form, his eyes where covered by a low cowl and his face was contained in a metal framework. His chest bear, but for a partial armoured plate which stretched down his torso and what looked like plugs riveted to his bear flesh.  
‘Welcome King!’ He spoke in a raspy voice. ‘He awaits you on the stair.’ The creature gestured to his right where was seen a broad stair-well that hung in space, curving away into the black. He started towards the stair and the creature followed behind tentatively. The steps where spaced for someone with a much larger gait than his own so that it was an effort to reach each one. There was no parapet either side, and the edge and the space between each step fell away into the black nothingness. 

He reached the top and found himself on another rock hanging in the void, a wide, flat area in the bowl of a crater it seemed, the boundaries where jagged black rock surrounded him on all sides but the one from which he came. In the centre stood a plinth and upon it the back of a large chair; a throne of stone and polished metal that gleamed dully, it looked out into the darkness without.

‘Master,’ Spoke the creature that followed behind, ‘the King, he is here.’ A shape rose from the throne, a vast and intimidating form, it wore armour under heavy robes and a helm in the form of a crown. The shape turned, the large, strangely hued face, it was the same as he had seen in the dream, leered down at him. Its huge mouth in an unpleasant smile, its wrinkled countenance contorted unpleasantly, its eyes shone, sapphire eyes as bright as flame, and flame burned in their depths.  
‘Good!’ It spoke, the deep voice shaking him to his core like rumbling thunder. The figure approached; ‘I am Thanos,’ he addressed him. ‘But you will soon come to call me lord and father. Won’t you approach, King? I have much to share with you!’  
He took a few hesitant steps toward the vast form, very aware of his relative size, as well as his dishevelled and worn appearance.   
‘Our King is weak, frail, are you not little lord?’   
He nodded, his head bowed.   
‘No matter, we shall reform you, none shall stand against your might and all will kneel! Come forward!’ The creature stood before him now, menacing, overshadowing him.  
‘Look at me, King!’ he commanded, his head raised slowly, fixing his eyes on those sapphire ones, and the creature roared the same terrible laugh as before.  
‘Oh yes, you will lead them, you will have victory, I have no doubt.’ His large hand raised and set against the King’s chest. ‘But first you must relinquish yourself, now! Your heart, your freedom, all that you are, give it up, give it to me; your new father, your new god that I might rule you!’  
He felt the life rush from him suddenly, his heart surrendered his spirit and the cold of the void and its blackness arose in its place.   
Empty and still.   
Then sapphire filled the void; a blue flame burning bright and strong drew him back from the brink, and he gasped as one coming to the surface of a deep lake, he dropped to his knees before the creature as the flames filled and consumed him.

Loki felt himself burn, the flames rose up and surrounded him, licking at his bars and shackles, but he was unable to cry out or escape, he was trapped, mute and immobile. 

‘Your little voice has been contained; you are now mine, King!’ He spoke mockingly, looking down at his small bowed form. ‘I didn’t even need to ask you to kneel!’   
He turned and passed away from him, toward the far edge of the crater, then turned back, fixing him with a hard and ruthless gaze that penetrated and froze. ‘We may now speak of greater matters, and the glorious purpose for which we have called you! Sit! I will show you your kingdom.’ He gestured to the chair and the King rose from his knees and took his place unquestioningly. Its size dwarfed him, he felt like a child that had climbed into the throne of a great king.  
‘Now, what is it you see?’ The vision of a sphere, shinning and beautiful like a delicate blue and green opal rushed into his perception.   
‘My kingdom!’ He answered. ‘It stands on a small distant world, a world I know.’  
‘What world, King? Where is it you will rule?’  
‘Midgard.’ Came the firm and certain reply.  
‘Then I shall show you how to claim it. Turn your mind, seek the cube, it is your key and your royal sceptre, do you see it?’  
‘Yes, I cannot unsee it!’  
‘Good, you must possess this wondrous thing; only with it will you throw them down and cause them to fall before you! I will show you what you must do; teach you what you must know, and prepare you for the battles to come. I will give you an army and the power to lead them.’  
‘I will do what you ask of me.’ He replied; the hunger and desire of the flame that consumed and held his will burned strongly.  
‘I know you shall, King!’ He came close and whispered; ‘I would not like to see anything untoward befall the dear mother of the once Loki of Asgard if you did not!’  
His hands gripped the arms of the thrown, the taunt had cut deeply, his dying heart beat strong and clear. Loki tried to cry out, to struggle and break free but the more he resisted the tighter his bonds became.   
A vision appeared before the King’s eyes of a woman in chains, starved, broken, her virtue and her crown dashed to pieces. A tear escaped his eyes; he bore his teeth and yelled in anguish.  
‘No! Don’t hurt her, please! I will obey you unquestioningly. I will give you all that I am, my undying loyalty and devotion. You have my heart, my soul; you do not need her also!’ The creature laughed manically.  
‘I will not need her as long as I have you, King. But if you fail me it will not be my hand that slays her, but yours!’  
Loki panted in his frustration, sorrow and rage, he could not break free and it exhausted him to try, so he was forced to watch and listen as the words fed the fire, just as it had in his dream. He did not know if this vision was a lie, some enchantment to trick him, or if it was truth, he only knew for certain that the last of him had been stolen away. He had no more secrets to keep from them, and if their minds now turned to Asgard it would surly fall, if their might was as great as they claimed. And even if not, this terrible creature, this Thanos would have little trouble bending others to his will and using his secrets against him and all he loved.   
‘I won’t let them harm you!’ He swore, pleading for his mother’s safety. ‘If they do, they shall pay dearly!’  
He set his will and might on that promise, even if it cost his own life, he would not let their cruel desires come to fruition, and he would never allow them to win.


	10. C-Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivers visits Loki in his cell, Skye hits on him, and the agents go for a night out to welcome Fitz home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jemma Simmons from AoS, and also Leo Fitz, fans of these guys from the series will be pleased to find that it does turn out ok for the two of them, they just need Rivers to join the team and sort them all out! The X-ray specs feature in AoS to.

'Hey Lin, saved you a seat!' Skye was waiting for Rivers at their usual table in the mess; she had arrived a few minuets before and had already started on her food.  
'Please don't call me that sweetie! If you want to use my first name use it properly!'  
'Okay babe, I'm sorry! Had a hard day?' She asked seeing the fatigue in her face.  
'You could say that!' She replied rubbing her eyes with her palms. 'What are those?' Skye had a pair of glasses next to her food tray, but they didn't look like the normal kind. 'X-ray specs!' She said with a mouth full of mash potato.  
'Oh I've seen the plans! Do they work?'  
'Give them a go!' She said handing them across the table.  
Rivers took them and looked down at her food tray and hesitantly put them on. They did work, she could see inside the food, the table under the tray and her legs under the table. 'Wow, they're impressive! Where did you get hold of them?'  
'I keep a pair stashed away!' She said taking them back. 'So who was the lucky guy this time?'  
'Sorry?' Rivers coughed.  
'Your interrogation? Who stole away my honey for a whole day?'  
'I'm not allowed to say, you know that!'  
'But it was a guy right? Is he cute?'  
Rivers gave her a look of un-amusement.   
'Hey, I'm just asking! I have a healthy interest!'  
'You have an obsession!' Rivers said teasingly taking a bite of sausage.  
'That's hardly fair!' Skye protested.  
'What isn't fair?' Came a sweet melodious voice in a delightful English accent. They turned and Simmons took the bench beside Rivers.  
'Oh, just Skye's obsession with every male of the species!' Rivers continued to tease. Simmons gasped then laughed. 'It's so true Skye; you have to admit you're not very picky!' Skye stuck out her tongue at her.  
'We don't mean it sweetie, we wouldn't have you any other way!' Rivers added smoothing it over. Skye just looked grumpy and played with her food.  
'Ugh, that analysis took forever!' Simmons complained in an attempt to change the subject. 'I'm so glad to finally sit down!'  
'What where you doing?' Skye asked. 'I hope you're allowed to talk about it! My two favourite girls where shut away from me all day, I want to hear what happened!'  
'It was some weird armour Jones brought in, it has some remarkable properties, really quite unique!'  
'Yeah?' Said Skye feigning interest. 'Alien I'm guessing?'  
'It is yes! Not like anything I've studied before though. I know it's not really my area but I should write a paper on it, Fitz really needs to see it, I could go on for days!' She said excitedly.   
'That's a great idea Jem; I'd love to take a look later!' Rivers said. 'Oh that reminds me, did Stark get here yet? I haven't heard any more!'  
'Playboy got in trouble.' Skye said with a sigh, the other two glanced over, their eyes pressing her for more details. 'I was monitoring transmission...'  
'Look at you, Uhura!' Simmons joked.  
'You mean hacking though right?' Smiled Rivers.  
'Yeah, what ever you wanna call it! He came to base, there was some kind of incident and they took him in for questioning, gave him the lie detector!'   
'Wow, he didn't start a fight did he?' Rivers leaned in.  
'No, it was more like they had to test his allegiance.'  
'Oh, was it to do with that incident, you know, the classified one?' Simmons whispered. 'That's ridiculous,' Rivers spoke up. 'That wasn't his fault, well, he learnt his lesson at least!'  
'I know right!'  
'Well I guess all of us have had to be screened,' Said Rivers. 'Just weird that they asked him here to look at the armour then sprang that on him!'  
She made a mental note to talk to security and I&P about the handling of guests, especially those with known mental conditions, Stark was tough but PTSD was not something to be ignored. He was also there for a check up with her but she wasn't at liberty to discuss her patients.   
'You're right, I'm sure there's a logical explanation!' Simmons added calmly. 'It's not like Stark could be Hydra or anything, but we have to be very careful these days, people aren't always as they seem!'  
Skye gave her a look, they'd all been down that rabbit warren, and were glad it was behind them.  
Rivers was silent; the other two talked and her thoughts returned to Loki, was he as he seemed or hiding something sinister? She hadn't picked up anything suspicious from him, if it was a deception she would have done, that kind of thing didn't get past her. It had been convenient that he had no memory of so many things that would actually condemn him, but maybe that's what she was hoping for, to just have someone to blame, and he had denied her that. He did seem deeply troubled, afraid even; but she couldn't put her finger on it!

'What's your plan honey?' Rivers was startled from her thoughts by Skye.  
'What? Sorry, I was miles away!'  
'Yeah you looked it! We where just planning for tonight, have you got anything on?'  
'Not specifically, I need to talk to Coulson before I get off in a bit, and I have to write my report, why?'  
'We were gonna go out to a bar, Fitz is meant to be coming if he's up to it! We wanna give him a welcome back celebration!'  
'That sounds great, I'd love to!' Rivers smiled, it might get her mind off things for a few hours!

 

'Rivers! I was hoping to have the opportunity to talk with you before you got off.' She had made her way to Coulson's office after she'd finished eating, Simmons was going straight home to get ready and then to the bar, and herself and Skye where going to be meeting her shortly after.   
'Jones came to see me earlier, told me how the pickup went, I understand we now have the infamous Loki as our guest!' He knew Loki was being brought in, he gave the order after all, but he wasn't very happy about it, not after what happened last time.  
'That's right sir, the debrief went well, I'll have my full report ready for you tomorrow.'  
'That's not all you wanted to see me about though?'  
'No sir, I uh, I needed to ask you a few things in relation to our...guest.'  
'Go on.' He said in his kindly tone.  
'Well first of all he needs a cell for the night,' She said, picking up courage. 'May I recommend that block on C deck? They would seem to meet his needs.'  
'I'll see to it right away. Anything else?'  
'I was hoping we might be able to give him the lie detector test,' She added. 'I am pretty sure he has been truthful with me but I want to be one hundred percent.'  
'Of course,' Coulson replied with a slight smile. 'I trust your judgement, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could blast him, but we can do that in the morning.'  
'I'd like to be present for that sir, if it can be arranged? He seems to trust me and we've developed a rapport.'   
'I'll see what I can do, was that all?'  
'Just one more thing sir; the memory recovery device. Would it be possible to allow us to use it on him?'  
'Any particular reason?' He frowned concernedly. 'It would have to be a very good one to gain clearance. That machine is not to be used lightly.'  
'I am aware of that sir. But I have good reason to believe that a great deal of his memories have been suppressed. It would be an advantage to the investigation if it could be put at my disposal. I will of course detail all my reasons in my report.'  
'I will make enquires for you agent. It is a difficult case and if there is anything that can be done to make it easier for you I will pull strings!'  
'Thank you so much sir.' Her face lit up with a smile. 'I am very grateful!'  
'Quite all right Rivers! You are dismissed.'  
'Yes sir, have a good night sir!' She turned and left his office. 

Coulson sat back in his chair thoughtfully, she'll have to be kept an eye on, he thought. There was every danger of her getting in too deep and becoming emotionally compromised. He had no doubts in her ability to get the job done, but he knew her and this wasn't the kind of job she was used to.

'I hope it was good news!' Skye said once they had met up on the way to the locker and changing rooms.  
'Yes, I think so!' Rivers was still distracted, she would have liked to oversee Loki's move to the cell block but she couldn't do everything, her shift was over and he was in safe hands. Coulson did have a past with him though; she wouldn't have been surprised if he wanted to punish him in some way after what had happened to him.  
She shook off the thoughts however and they reached their lockers, taking out their civies and personal belongings, went to change out of their SHIELD gear and grab a quick shower.

As she changed Rivers heard, or thought she heard someone call her name, she called back but the only reply came from Skye in the changing booth beside hers.  
'I could have sworn I heard a voice!'  
'It's been a long day, hun!' Skye soothed. 'A night out would do you some good, relax you a bit! You've been distant all evening so you defiantly need to get your mind off things!'  
'Yeah you're right!' Rivers sighed. 'That's a bit of a role reversal you telling me to relax, but I haven't seen Fitz in ages either, I'm looking forward to a good catch up!'

They finished changing and locked their uniforms away. The voice came again, this time clearly as if someone was standing right next to her. She looked up at Skye, her eyes wide. 'Please tell me you heard that!' She said grabbing her shoulders.  
Skye looked bemused, 'Heard what? What are you going on about?'  
'Please come. Rivers. Please.' Came the voice again, this time she recognized it and turned to walk out the door.  
'Where are you going?' Skye called after her.  
'I need to check on something, I'll be right back!'

Rivers found herself on C Deck, hardly aware of the time it took to get there. She reached the cell block and went inside. The block was built like an auditorium, the door opened onto a flight of stairs in front and a control room to the left.  
She used the hand scanner and showed her ID to the guard and went inside. From the viewing window she could see the cell block below, the lights had been dimmed inside the cells but she could see the occupants. The monitors displayed the views from inside the cells; a recognisable shape was in cell 3, huddled in a corner, his dark head bowed over his knees, arms wrapped around them, and his face buried.   
She pressed the com button for the cell. 'Loki? Are you alright? It's Rivers.'  
Loki looked up, locking eyes on the camera; she could see on the monitor the glint of tears on his cheeks reflecting in the dim light. He hastily wiped them away with the back of his hand.  
'I'm in the control room, look up, you'll see me.'  
Loki stood and moved to the front of the glass fronted cell and looked up and to his right with a steady gaze. He didn't look injured any more than he had been before and his baring and manner was strong and confidant.   
'Are you okay? I thought I heard you call to me.'  
'I am alright,' He looked down and smiled. 'I didn't think that would work. The guards wouldn't let me see you when they moved me; I allowed my mind wonder to you instead.'  
'You're not hurt though? Your... message sounded urgent! Why were you crying?'  
'I am uninjured. I was thinking of someone, someone I loved very dearly. I miss them and this cell put me in mind of what happened.'  
'I see. Who were they?'  
'My mother, my adoptive mother, on Asgard. I never knew my birth mother.'  
'What happened to her?'  
'She died, killed by an enemy that attacked Asgard, they stormed the royal palace, found her in her chambers and cut her down.'  
'That's terrible, I'm so sorry! Did you see it happen?'  
'No, I was imprisoned, in a cell not unlike this one, I was powerless to help, or stop them.' He had shouldered all the responsibility and blamed himself for her death; it had weighed heavier on him than the crown of Asgard and had been a catalyst for his perhaps inevitable break down.   
'Things haven't changed much then I guess, the imprisonment I mean.' Said Rivers, attempting to lighten the mood. 'At least this cell is better than the one SHIELD had you in last time, still probably doesn't match up to an Asgardian prison though, hu?'  
'A cage is still a cage, no matter how you dress it up, whether the bars are visible or not!' He struck his fists against the glass in frustration making Rivers jump, he bowed his head between his arms, leaning against the pane.   
'You won't be in it for long,' she said after a moment in a calming tone. 'Don't worry.'  
'I'll always be in a prison, Agent!' He hissed aggressively. 'You can't free me from my own mind!'  
'What do you mean?'   
'I still feel it sometimes, the other presence. It taunts me, pains me like a splinter in my mind, I can't break free of a cage of my own devising.'   
'We may be able to, sit tight, we'll sort things out!'  
'Your words are soothing but merely words!'  
'Words have power, I'm sure you know that being a king, you can govern your own mind just as easily as you could govern your subjects.'  
'I do not believe I have that power, not at present.'  
'Then we'll find it again.'

The door to the control room opened, Rivers spun round, deactivating the com, it was Skye, she looked out of breathe and flustered.  
'There you are Lin! I've been looking all over, had to get Jarvis to find you then leg it up here!'  
'I told you I'd be right back, what's up?'  
'You left your phone, urgent call, they wouldn't leave a message.' She said, holding out the phone to her.  
'Okay, I'll call them back in a bit.' She said, taking the phone and pocketing it. 'Thanks hun!'  
'Yeah, no problem! What are you doing in here anyway?'  
'My prisoner was moved here earlier, I had to check on him before we left.'  
'Right, and the hearing voices thing?'  
'It was nothing, long day!'  
Skye nodded and smiled, then made her way over to the viewing window and glanced down at the cells.  
'Which one is he? Oh no, let me guess, the hotty looking right at us with the big puppy dog eyes, right?'  
'Skye!' Rivers said exasperatedly.  
'What? I like tall, well dressed specimens, and he is very tall and very well dressed, Lin, you've got to admit!'  
'Skye please! And it's Lindy, not Lin! My ex used to call me Lin, I hated it! I mean just think how you'd feel if everyone insisted on calling you Daisy, or Mary Sue!'  
'Okay I get the message, I won't call you that anymore! Are we going? Jemma texted, she's headed to the bar now!'  
'I'll be right there!'  
'Okay, what's he in for anyway?'  
'Classified, Skye! He's going through some stuff at the moment though; I have to keep him calm.'  
'Oh yeah? He should come out with us; that would be a riot!'  
Rivers gave her a condescending look.  
'Okay,' She said raising her hands in defeat. 'I'll wait for you outside.' She quickly reached across the control panel and pressed the com for cell 3.  
'Goodnight hot cheeks! Feel better!' She said boldly.   
Loki stood looking baffled for a moment, then replied politely;  
'Good night to you lady.' With a nod of his head.  
'Oh, charmer!' Skye teased, nudging Rivers and turned to leave.

Once the door was closed Rivers sighed in exasperation and turned back to the still active com.  
'Sorry about the interruption!'  
'That's quite all right, Agent.' Came his calm reply, a smile on his lips.  
'I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'  
'Very well, Agent Rivers. I will await the morrow.'  
'Make sure you sleep! Good night!'  
She deactivated the com and turned to go, taking one last look down at the cell. Skye was right, he was tall and well dressed, and he looked quite elegant.   
She left the control room. The lights dimmed and went off automatically.  
Loki stayed gazing up at the control room for a while longer, and then bowed his head with a slight smile on his face.  
'Lindë,' He said to himself, the name stirring some memory. 'It sounds like birdsong.' 

Rivers and Skye went on to the bar and met Simmons waiting at her chosen table, Fitz was on his way. They ordered a first round of drinks and chatted and laughed. Simmons got a call on her phone, it was Fitz, and he was right outside.  
'Oh my goodness! Leo!' She shouted and rushed to meet him as he entered the bar, and flung her arms around him, Fitz had a look on his face that would break hearts, a mixture of joy, relief and bitter-sweet sadness. He put one arm round her as the other was holding a bag.  
'You're looking well' Simmons said letting go of him after a long hug. 'How are you doing now, back to the old Fitz?'  
'Yeah almost, I can't thank you all enough, the R&R was just what I needed, and well, Rivers is such an angel for getting me fixed up  
He had been sent home on leave after his stint in recovery and therapy, Rivers had been called in to help them all but especially him a few months before. Since being sent home none of them had been able to visit or see him.   
'Welcome back, mate!' Skye said coming up and giving him a hug. 'We got you chocolate, well Jen did! The rest of us where gonna pay for your drinks!'  
'Though not too many!' Rivers put in. 'Therapists orders!' She smiled and got her turn to embrace him and they walked back to the table with him in their midst.   
'Aw, Jemma, thank you!' He said when Simmons produced a red box of chocolates from her bag.  
'They're your favourite, those dark chocolate liquors with the cherry inside!'  
'Oh how romantic!' Skye said giving Simmons a nudge, Simmons blushed.  
'I got all of you something to! Jemma, I got you shortbread, homemade, mum made them for you! There's plenty for everyone, I just couldn't bring lots of gifts.'  
'Oh wow, please thank her for me, I love shortbread!' Simmons said taking the plastic tub from him.  
'Seriously just kiss already!' muttered Skye under her breath, Rivers nudged her.  
'What else hun?' She said.  
'Scotch Whisky!' Fitz replied producing a bottle from his bag.  
'Yoink!' Skye said snatching it away and setting it on the table in front of them then ran off to the bar for glasses of coke.  
'What have you been up to then mister?' Rivers said.  
'Oh, reading a lot I guess, watching films, it was very cold and rainy while I was home so not a lot to do outside. Went to the museum and library though, shopping, and took some walks when it was dry, and caught up with friends and family of course.'  
'Bet you're glad to be back with us though right?' Rivers winked at him.   
'Of course, I missed you all so much!' Rivers had known Fitz and Simmons since the Academy; they had been as thick as thieves in those days so although circumstances where currently bad she was very pleased that it had brought them back together. She got a little misty eyed through the wave of relief that Coulson had called her in, Fitz was a dear friend and she counted it her greatest accomplishment in getting him back on his feet.

Skye returned to the table and handed out the glasses half filled already with coke. A waitress followed her with two big baskets of fries.   
'Skye!' Fitz protested as she took the bottle up again. 'This is an expertly distilled single malt Whiskey; my dad would kill you for mixing it!'  
'Good job he's not here then isn't it!' She smiled at him and shared it out between the glasses. Fitz sighed and took his glass from her.  
'What have you all been up to then?' He said. 'Anything exciting?'  
'You'll have to ask Rivers!' Skye replied. 'She's got the big job at the moment!'  
Rivers looked up from her drink at them.  
'Come on then Lindy, what's the news?' Fitz urged.  
'I'm not authorized to say much,' she started. 'But I've had quite an interesting prisoner to debrief today. It's been quite challenging but the information we've been getting from him may prove quite valuable in our current struggle.'  
'He's as hot as hell and big softy!' Skye announced loudly, Rivers set her jaw and stared her down.  
'He's a character, and a pain in the butt!' Rivers added.  
'Sounds like fun!' Fitz said playfully. 'What else has been happening?'  
'Well, Coulson isn't so freaking stressed.' Skye replied with a cheeky smile. 'But we've all gotta be on best behaviour!'  
'Yes, and I've been analysing some really fascinating armour today, Fitz! I hope you can come in tomorrow to see it, it's brilliant!' Said Simmons her face lighting up as she talked.  
'Wow, well done you,' Fitz replied giving her a squeeze. 'I'm hope they're not overworking you!'  
'It's okay, I have help and it's not like I've had to be building our own equipment and robots and stuff like you had to back in the day!'

They drank, ate, talked and posed for pictures for another few hours, the whiskey was finished and 3 more rounds where brought until they where all feeling the effects. Fitz couldn't drink much due to his medication and recovery diet, but Skye and Simmons quite forgot that they where on duty the next day and drank more than they should, and then some. Rivers drank too but wanted to stay clear headed so she could still write her report when she got home, but she danced with Skye and Simmons on the floor. Skye started dancing with a random man but then proceeded to throw up on his shoes so she and Rivers had to excuse themselves to the restroom.   
'Lindy, we have to get those two to hook up' She slurred to Rivers as she tried to clean her up and cool her down.   
'What are you talking about?' Rivers replied.  
'Sitzfimmons!' She said clumsily. 'They're totally sweet on each other; like, everyone can see it but them! Or maybe they do but they're scared!'  
'I think they're doing just fine, you didn't notice the chips did you, the fries.' Rivers corrected herself.  
'What about them?'  
'Simmons was stealing Fitz's fries.'  
'Try saying that drunk!'   
'I just did!' Rivers laughed.  
'What does that mean anyway, so she ate his fries, so what?'  
'It means she's staking a claim to him, he didn't object so he has to make the next move, no one else!'  
Skye gave a pleading look and tried to argue not seeing the significance of what Rivers said.  
'We shouldn't interfere, Skye. They'll figure things out on their own in time, we can't push it!' 

Once they'd finished in the toilets they came out and saw a sight that made their hearts melt. Fitz and Simmons, his arms on her waist, hers around his neck and gazing into each others eyes as they slow danced on the floor. They had worked things out just fine, just took the right amount of time apart and a bit of 'Scots courage'.  
Rivers and Skye sat watching them from their table gooey eyed and full of joy for them. Skye snapped a good few pictures on her phone.

Rivers' phone rang after a few minuets and she had to step outside to take the call.  
'Young lady where were you, I've been calling and leaving messages all evening!'  
'I'm sorry mum, I was out, and it was too loud to hear my phone.'  
'Well I've got to tell you the news.' Rivers mother said in a serious tone, Rivers heart fluttered anxiously, her mum rarely used that tone unless it was something urgent.  
'Mum, what's happened?' She urged. 

'You've got to come home, as soon as possible. I don't think I can tell you everything now, but it's about Frances.'


	11. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki attempts a dangerous escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first test referred to in Loki's vision of Jane can be found in Thor Dark World prelude comic  
> His training was influenced by Guardians of the Galaxy prelude comic  
> This one gets nasty, be warned!

In the time that followed Thanos kept his promise, teaching the King many things, on death, the fear of death and the mastery of minds. He taught him all he needed to know about the Cube, this Tesseract that Selvig worked on, he was to take it by any means necessary, take control of as many minds as he needed and open a portal to let his army through.   
Thanos was indeed a powerful being, and more than a match for him in his weakened and controlled state, merely being in his presence held him enthralled.   
Some days he was placed in a simulated environment; sometimes alien swamp lands, other times forests or mountainous terrains and was trained rigorously. Tasks could be simple like one to one combat, tracking a course through the terrain, or finding a object hidden somewhere in its depths, but there where always hidden perils, dangerous creatures, flood, fire, earth tremors. And if he failed the task the ground would open up and fire would surround him, or he would drown or be crushed, only to wake in shock, wired into machines in the butcher’s lab and suspended uncomfortably, metal restraints holding him in place against a cold hard surgical frame. 

The simulations intensified over time, as did the punishment for not succeeding; he would be put in command of vast simulated armies, and made to strategize battles, lead troops into battle and take enemy strong holds.   
Months of this pattern passed disjointedly and he lost complete track of time, but in that time he was moulded into a weapon. He soon learned that stepping out of line or straying from the objectives even a little would not end well for him; resistance to their design was fatal.

Loki watched and waited, biding his time, gathering his strength and ever searching for a way of escape. He knew he would have to take extreme care; failure would not be an option for it would mean greater punishment than he had thus far received, and if they did indeed hold Frigga it would spell certain death for her.

He continued to watch Selvig hard at work, the cube grew more and more beautiful to him, consuming his mind, desire for it was great.  
Selvig had felt the draw to, as soon as it was shown to him, which may have made him easier to gain control of.  
Selvig’s companions worked on their own project also, attempting to open the Bifrost from their side, a futile one but impressive none the less.   
They took their equipment out into the desert one evening to make a test, this would be their second attempt, and Loki watched with quiet awe at the ingenuity of these primitive mortals. Their efforts where about as effective as their ancestors who built alters and monuments to the people of Asgard, in the hope of appeasing their chosen deities, but he could not help admire them all the same.  
Jane watched the skies with wide eyed enthusiasm, filled with hope and anticipation. He knew they would fail but a part of him hoped she would be rewarded for her dedication.

The machine flared into life and shot a beam into the clouds, the same as the previous test, causing a vortex of refracted light. All seemed to be going to plan, everything was working perfectly, but once again nothing; no connection, no reply from the other side. The beam shut down and Jane stood looking crestfallen. She checked over the equipment, it should have worked! She threw her control pad at the machine in frustration and turned and walked away, tears in her eyes. Loki felt a strange urge to help, though of course he could not; but to stop those tears from one so fair, to give her some comfort, he only wished he could. She spoke with her companions; the pain in her voice was evident and clear, ‘Why won’t it work, why won’t he answer, he promised he’d come back! I don’t even know if he’s still alive!’  
Loki answered to himself ‘he’ll come when it suits him or not at all!’ But then spoke to the vision; ‘There isn’t anything more you can do, but to live your life!’   
Selvig echoed the words to her; she looked at him with a pained expression.   
‘You mean give up? I’m wasting my life so don’t try?’   
Selvig looked at her in confusion. ‘You can’t obsess over things you can’t change.’ He echoed.  
Jane shook her head, turned and walked back to their transport. Loki did not wish to see more, he wished he had seen none of it, not Selvig or Fury, not her; he turned from the vision, closing his eyes refusing to see more.  
What use was feeling for someone if you could not reach them and could only watch? It merely added to his torment. 

Loki felt the need to escape his imprisonment grow daily, he must be free or loose his last shred of sanity. In his moments of lucidity therefore he devised a plan, keeping it well guarded and hidden from Thanos. He knew if it was to succeed he would have to plan meticulously and act quickly.  
He had began to learn about the place in which he was confined, it was a subterranean prison, deep in the rock and would afford little or no chance of escape.  
It was built on many levels; his cell was 6 levels deep, on the same level as the transportation room, a guard barracks and control room for the surveillance of cells on that level, but no weapon storage. The level directly above was the butcher’s torture chamber, and a lab for the development of his serums. Above that as far as he could tell were 2 more detention levels the same lay out as his own, above that the main barracks, heavily fortified armouries and food and supplies storage. The top most level contained the main control room for surveillance and management of all the levels below, and a docking port of some kind. His plan therefore would be to reach that port and stow away on a transport, reach the surface and escape. 

He would require a weapon; he still had the Jotun casket in his possession; that would suffice for now, he would also need a control card from one of the guards so as to operate the controls in the transportation room, and he’d need to disguise himself as one of them to pass unnoticed through their security. 

During his time alone in his cell he practiced his abilities, for his plan to work he would need to create a double of himself that would remain solid to touch and allow him sufficient time to escape. It took great effort, precious energy and time but finally he was prepared.

So when they came for him again he was ready. He could hear them outside, unlocking his cell; quickly he created a double and concealed himself from their sight before the door fully opened. They took the double, injected him and lead him out while the true Loki slipped out unseen. He followed behind them down the long corridor to the transportation room. He would have to be fast, the deception would not fool Thanos for a moment. Finding an isolated corner he shifted form into a guard and strode into the transportation room. The double dematerialised from the pad and the guard at the controls turned to leave. As he passed Loki he lifted the control card from the guard’s belt without his notice and proceeded to the panel.   
He would not have long, he swiped the card and the controls activated, keying in the destination, to be taken to the highest detention level, he set a delay and stepped into the closest alcove. 

His body re-materialised in a similar room several levels up; the next level was accessible only by passing through the cell block and up a flight of stairs. So that is the way he now headed, passing guards on the way, seeming oblivious to his true identity.   
He had neared the end of the cell block when suddenly he froze, a voice, he had heard a voice call his name, he was certain! He turned his head and looked back but saw no one. The voice came again; the sound of a woman, it was thin and weak, but as familiar to him as his own.   
‘Mother?’ He said under his breath in disbelief. ‘Where are you?’  
‘Loki, help me!’ Came the reply, he walked back cautiously down the dimly lit corridor trying to pinpoint the location of the call. He passed a cell and the sound was heard again much clearer. A face appeared at the bars and a small thin hand reached out for him. He recoiled for a moment in suspicion and mistrust but then against his better judgement and his will to keep moving he took hold of it and held it gently in a gauntleted beastly hand.   
‘Loki! Is it you?’ Frigga’s weak voice spoke shakily.  
‘It is, mother!’ He replied; his voice filled with emotion. ‘I am here!’  
‘I knew… I knew you would come for me!’ She said wearily.  
‘I thought it was an illusion to fool and confuse me!’   
‘I’m no illusion my dear, I am real, it’s me.’  
‘How long have you been here, how did they capture you?’  
‘No time Loki!’ she urged. ‘They will be watching! Can you free me?’  
He came back to himself and realised the danger they where in. He still had the card in his possession and saw that the door had a reading device attached. He scanned the card, the door unlocked and Frigga fell forward into his arms, she was very weak, he would need to carry her. Looking at her in his arms he saw that his guise was still about him, he had forgotten he still appeared in guard form.  
‘Mother, how did you know it was me?’  
‘You’re my son, I know you like myself!’ There was something in her tone and her answer that caused him unrest and he hesitated.  
‘Loki, please, we must hasten!’   
He nodded and hoisted her gently onto his back, she was so light and barely a burden at all. He started down the corridor again, unable to shake the disquiet from his mind but the urge to escape was stronger. He concealed them both to avoid detection and continued up the steps to the storage and armouries level and made his way to the supply storage. He thought it best to go for food rather than weaponry, the food stores where less heavily guarded.  
Reaching the store he created an illusion to distract the guards, a clamour at the far end of the corridor and 2 escaped prisoners for them to become occupied with. Again he used the card on the door panel after the guards had left; the heavy double doors opened to them and they entered the store room. It was a long bay with a transportation pad and control on the far side and rows of stacked crates containing much finer food than the prisoners had been allowed, they had likely been fed on the scraps and waste.

He made them visible, returned to his own appearance and conjuring suitable clothing for himself as he had no shoes in his own form and had only a worn and ragged smock and britches over his thin frame.  
‘Mother do you have strength enough to walk?’ he asked. ‘I need to gather supplies.’  
‘I will try.’ Loki placed her on her feet and stood in front of her to be sure she kept her balance, but she fell against him, he caught her in his arms and lowered her to the floor.  
‘Rest here mother, I will be back in a moment!’ She lent back against a crate and closed her eyes. Loki went from one crate to the next in search of something suitable for the journey ahead. He found a chest filled with rounded water containers, he took one and drained half of it to quench his thirst and took the rest to Frigga helping her drink. She coughed and spluttered at first but then drank it down gladly, cupping the container in her hands and draining it, he placed a second one in her hands while he went to find more supplies. He selected ration packs, water and as much long lasting food as they would be able to carry safely, concealing much of it with his magic and giving Frigga what she needed to regain some strength. They ate together hurriedly then he lifted her to her feet again, one arm supporting her and one of hers draped across his shoulders, they made their way to the far end of the bay to the transportation pad and controls. 

At that moment a siren sounded, loud and blearing, before them a squadron of guards materialised on the pad and the bay doors opened to several more. Loki stopped, quickly laid his mother down and with a swift action revealed the Jotun casket, he span round to meet the guards from the transport pad, they had seen him and rushed forward, firing their energy weapons as they came. He found the floor and rolled avoiding their shots and rising to one knee discharged the casket freezing them before they could reach him. He then stood and turned to fire at the guards to the door who where running towards him. But as he turned a shot was fired which caught him in the chest winding him, another fired and forced his right leg out from under him and he stumbled forward, diving behind a row of crates before he lost his balance. 

Frigga was hunched next to him, still looking weak but with a familiar glint in her eyes that gave him renewed hope, he took her hand and squeezed it. Her other hand came up and caressed his cold, icy Jotun skin, which blushed warmly under her touch, she smiled. ‘I’ll be alright, my son!’   
He set his jaw, and nodded ‘You are my strength!’ he replied and stood turning to meet his attackers sending out a blast from the casket at two of them freezing them to the spot.  
A shot was fired but missed, revealing the location of one more guard; he sent out an icy blast to meet it and ducked into another row. He could hear the remaining creatures giving orders in hushed tones. Vanishing the casket he crept on hands and knees towards the furthest end of the row. 

If only he had his knives, he thought, he could take them all out with stealth. But then another thought came to his mind of something he had not tried before. He stopped and looked down at his hands, still Jotun hued, and concentrated his energy into his palms, nothing happened at first so he closed his eyes and concentrated harder for a few moments. Feeling a rush pass through his veins he opened his eyes, ice crystals were forming in his palms, it was working. He willed his strength further for another moment and the crystals grew before his eyes, forming a small dagger of ice in each hand. Keeping low now he moved quickly and soundlessly to the end of the row, he could hear a guard moving on the other side. With a swift movement he darted round and flung an ice dagger at the guard standing several meters away. The blade found the beast’s throat and felled him with the deadly strike. Another guard rounded the corner of the row, seeing his fallen comrade he bellowed and ran forward his weapon raised and aimed at Loki who took his stance waiting for him. The weapon fired, he crouched and flung the remaining blade at his assailant. The second creature fell close to the first.  
Loki shifted form into one of them once again and picked up the weapon the second had let fall and strode forward with determination.   
Another three creatures appeared in answer to the second’s call, seeing him they addressed him in their harsh tongue, he did not answer so they raised their weapons in suspicion, but before they could act Loki discharged a beam from his own weapon sweeping across and taking them all down in one strike.   
The smell of burnt flesh rose from their fallen bodies as he stepped over them, shifting back into his own form and surveyed the length of the bay. Seeing no more immediate targets he turned to the door and fired a continuous beam along its frame sealing it shut and turned quickly again hearing movement from his left.   
A creature was moving along the far side of the bay, concealed by the lines of crates, but Loki could hear his footfalls and harsh breathing clearly even with the constant siren blaring.   
He hoisted himself on top of a stack and ran along the top of its row, gaining a clear view of the rows below. The creature came into his sights and he fired before it had a chance to raise his weapon.

There was silence for a moment, but for the alarm siren continuing to blare, Loki breathed calmly and quietly, listening intently and eyes watching for any movement. 

Then there came a sound which chilled his blood; a cry, mother!  
He leapt from his vantage point and ran towards the sound and the place he had left her.  
Frigga weak though she was, was grappling with a creature almost twice her size and strength, she had almost seized its weapon but had been knocked back and fell to the ground. She was pulled up again roughly by the back of the neck and the weapon placed to her throat as Loki ran up.  
Seeing her he halted. The beast’s hand came round and clasped her throat, her breath hitched and Loki raised his weapon defensively, but he could see no way of firing that would not hurt her also.  
The beast snarled in challenge; tears were springing in Loki’s eyes, he panted in frustration. Hesitantly he lowered his weapon in defeat. The beast made a gesture with his own to indicate that he should lay it on the ground; he did so slowly and begrudgingly.   
As he raised himself up, the butt of the creature’s weapon found his brow forcefully and he stumbled back. The creature kicked the weapon away and moving over to the control panel touched the communication command and spoke. The answer came a moment later another half dozen guards materialised and cleared the pad, but instead of approaching stood to attention at the foot of the pad. Then another form materialised, much larger and broader than the others. Before the form became whole Loki knew who it was, he quacked in fear and took a step back, trying to avoid the gaze of the fearful being, Thanos.  
The siren was stopped, he laughed low and coldly, Loki closed his eyes and shrank back from the sound, willing himself away. They had been so close, if he couldn’t free them now he would rather die than allow Frigga to return to her torment, he cared not for his own life, just for her safety. But there would be no escape now, if he used the casket he might succeed in freezing the guards before him, perhaps even Thanos himself, but the creature holding Frigga would not hesitate then to kill them both. 

Thanos approached and towered above him, his heart pained him, his breathing short, and his body trembling as terror overwhelmed him in anticipation of what was to come.  
‘Have you had your fun yet little lord?’ Came Thanos’ intimidation. ‘You fought well and are stronger than you look; your attempt at escape was highly entertaining!’  
Loki felt sick, was this all just a game to him, had he been watching all along waiting for him to fail? Or was this nothing more than another simulation? He lowed his head, how could he have not known? It had all been too easy, he felt utterly foolish and humiliated.   
‘You won’t have another chance at it!’ Thanos threatened and shot out a hand, grabbing Loki by the throat and lifting him off his feet. He struggled, his hands instinctively shooting to his neck and clawing at the vast hand that held him. He choked unable to breathe and could feel his resistance slip away, Thanos moved toward Frigga and released him; he collapsed on his hands and knees gasping and wheezing.  
‘Please, I beg of you!’ He pleaded struggling to breathe ‘Do what you will with me, but let her go! She can be of no use to you, it’s me you want!’  
‘You will not beg anything of me!’ Thanos roared, eyeing Loki with contempt as though he were nothing but a whipped cur that had dared to address him. ‘Even if you where my most faithful servant, though you be now my own son I would not grant such a pitiful request!’ Loki frowned, trying to fathom the meaning of those words. ‘But I warned you, did I not? If you where to fail me it would be your hand that slays her!’  
Loki gazed up at Frigga, tears escaping his reddened eyes. He had failed her and had brought her to this end; even if she forgave him he could never forgive himself, he hung his head in shame.  
‘I know all your thoughts;’ Thanos continued. ‘You can hide nothing from me though you thought you had me fooled and your mind free. I have known of this little plan of yours before you knew it yourself, nevertheless a child must be disciplined when he disobeys his father!’ With that he drew a blade that hung at his side, with his other hand he pulled Loki to his feet and placed the knife in his hands. ‘Now, you will be obedient, you will kill her!’  
He stared down at the knife in disbelief; did he really expect him to do this? Thanos seeing his hesitation placed a hand on Loki’s head and forcefully turned him to face Frigga. He felt his own spirit and strength of will slip from him, in his place stood the King, loyal son of Thanos, a dread lord of great power. Loki had nothing, and could do nothing, not even watch. A single tear betrayed the Kings turmoil, he took up the blade and without a word brought it down upon the woman his other had called mother. Such a strange word to him, it held as little meaning as this action of blade meeting flesh.   
The woman fell, the task accomplished, the King turned away and Loki’s grief allowed him to take hold. He cried out and caught Frigga as she fell; sinking to his knees, struck with absolute anguish at what he had done. He had done this whether he was in control or not; it was his doing and it could not be undone.   
‘Mother, I’m sorry!’ He gasped through his inconsolable grief. ‘I’m sorry! I could not stop him, I tried! I tried!’ His tears streamed down his face as he cradled her broken form. ‘I love you!’   
She gazed up at him, bringing a hand up to his face and brushing away a tear she smiled and spoke her final breath; ‘No Loki!’   
Her hand fell, her eyes closed, her final words struck his heart swift and true, waves of sorrow where replaced with sickening, rending confusion.   
He looked down at her small, frail body, and could take no more, his mind was lost, he was nothing and no one, he had destroyed himself and everything he had, he did not deserve love or freedom or the air he breathed! He would free them both now, and rob Thanos of his favoured play thing, the only escape and path left to him. He placed her down and without another thought took Thanos’ blade, and fell upon it, collapsing to the ground and allowing the cold and dark to embrace him.   
With his dying sight he looked into the face of the woman he had loved more dearly than himself, but as he looked the face crumbled and fell to ash before his eyes. A last trick of Thanos to destroy him utterly, but he could comprehend no more, his eyes closed in final defeat and he gave up his last breath.

Thanos removed the blade from the body eyeing it with contempt, he knew the Jotun had not found his freedom in death, he was still his, and when he awoke he would fulfil his propose.   
He gave orders for the King to be taken away and for his commander to take charge of the final preparations. They would move soon, and all would burn in their wake.


	12. Lies and Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Jones gives Loki the lie detector test, and Rivers goes home to see what the news was from her mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates for a while, I still have a few chapters to publish but haven't written any more past that yet as I'm due to move house soon.  
> This was all written before Agents of Shield came back on air though, I've given Skye the job of a short of technician on the base, put those hacking skills to good use, but she's also been trained by May in combat, I feel those are essential skills for all agents though so I haven't gone into detail. Her real name is Daisy Johnson if you didn't know.  
> May is like Coulson's second in command, she's kick ass and awesome in AoS, so she'll need to be in the story more from now on, she still drives the Bus on missions, it is her toy after all! The Bus is basically a big plane, it has a lab, bunks, and area for relaxing which includes a mini bar, It was originally compensation from Fury to Coulson after his close encounter with Loki and events after. This version of the Bus was to replace the old one, I won't say what happened to it in case you haven't seen the series.  
> The lie detector is featured in AoS as well, some of the questions Jones asked are from the show, I figure they're standard questions that need to be asked every time.  
> Oh and the base, it is the same one featured in the current AoS, but Stark was brought in to develop it and he helped make it awesome and gave them the cover in case anyone just stumbled upon it. He also gave them a version of Jarvis (2.0) as their computer interface.  
> As I said, I did write this a while back, after the Age of Ultron trailer I kinda freaked out that Ultron is in my head (cos of the whole Pinocchio bit!), but then maybe he's just really into fanfics!

Rivers left the bar shortly after the phone call, apologizing and saying she had to get going. Fits was feeling fatigued and Simmons and Skye had work the next day so they decided they would get Skye home safe and call it a night.  
Rivers' flat was not far, it was only a small town and she walked through the cool night air towards home, the sky clear and the stars bright.  
Once in she boiled the kettle and made herself a hot chocolate, then sat at her desk in front of her computer screen. There was so much on her mind she didn't know where to start. Opening the official SHIELD agents report file she began to pull over what she had on her pad to the file and compile all the information she had gathered from her unconventional interrogation that day. If what she learned was true the SHIELD records on the Battle of New York would need a fair amount of updating.  
Who had sent him to Earth three years ago, and did he really have as little control over his actions as he claimed? She desperately wanted to take him to the memory machine now and discover what his mind had repressed, but what if it was better to be left hidden?

Searching back in her records of communications Rivers found the one Coulson had sent to her; it just stated that Thor had requested asylum for someone, later revealed to be his adoptive brother. The reason for such a request had been declared as 'mental instability.' It had obviously been severe enough to warrant handing him over to the very people he had been at war with a few years previously. Since Thor had gone no sooner than they had agreed to take Loki in they had no further statement from him, and so Rivers had been left to solve the puzzle herself.

'Asgardians! I swear you'll be the death of me!' She sighed to herself.   
'Jarvis, can you tell me if Loki's sleeping yet?'   
'No miss Rivers, he is pacing his cell.'  
'Music is allowed in the cells right?' She said agitatedly.  
'I believe so.'  
'Play him something soothing, he needs to rest!'   
'Very well, miss Rivers.'

She finished compiling her report and printed a copy to present to Coulson in the morning. She would have to talk to him about getting leave to go home, her thoughts hadn't been on Frances for some time, but her mother's phone call had caused her concern, what on earth could have happened? Frances had been dead for three years, why bring it up now?  
As she was shutting down her equipment, preparing for the next day and getting ready for bed her thoughts turned to the past; Rivers was not long out of the academy, landing a very prestigious posting not long after teaming up with Jones, they had helped each other reach their full potential. Frances had a new posting and left it to the last minute to tell her, then the next she heard was news that he was missing in action, they never found a body but there was no chance of survival.  
She had blamed herself for the longest time, but then realized it was always his aggression that had been in the way of any normal, stable relationship between them anyway. She was always patient and supportive, just wanting to help and understand, and he would always be distant and ready for a fight, needing to make a fight out of everything rather than explain. So he would avoid explanation, he was a fighter, good at following orders, never questioning why they where necessary.  
There was no point dwelling on it, it was in the past, buried, with him wherever he lay, and it did not need to be dug up again now.

That night she dreamed of Loki's first appearance, of the Tesseract malfunction and the portal that let him through. She had watched the surveillance tapes of the event many times, but this time was different; Loki was no longer a powerful and terrifying force, but a lost and frightened child. His eyes burning, filled with pain and suffering and hate, but not hate for SHIELD or Earth, he ran from something that he could not escape, that hung over him like an invisible presence. Then suddenly the presence descended on him like an unquenchable fire, and there came a laugh, terrible and cruel that taunted him as he burned. Then the laugh became familiar and a face appeared in the fire, twisted and frightening; Frances.

Rivers woke with a start, the dream fogging her mind for a moment before realising where she was, lying back against the pillows she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
He hadn't even appeared in her dreams for a long time, it had taken a lot to move on, and she did not want reminders of him now. It was not a usual thing to be dreaming of a prisoner either.

She put it from her mind as she got up, she did her morning relaxation before making and eating breakfast, washed and dressed. Then brewing a travel mug of English Breakfast tea to take with her, she felt she would need it. Grabbing up her report, keys and phone Rivers left the flat at 6am on the dot. She had left her car at headquarters last night, knowing she wouldn't be driving home after the night out, but she felt like walking; it wasn't far and would clear her head.

Her flat lay at one side of the small valley town, it was a safe haven for the SHIELD operation while they where underground. The entire town was run by them and their families as a cover, while headquarters operated out of a factory and warehouses on the edge of town, for the manufacture of equipment for Stark Industries. In the centre of town was a water tower, or so it appeared, this was in fact a sensor array and signal tower to guide in their aircraft. Stark basically owned the whole town, it was funded and supplied for through his company and hidden on his books. It was officially an R&D facility for the testing of his new designs, nothing that would rouse suspicion, and was far enough from anywhere so that no one would just stumble upon it.

The road to the factory building was long, a guard tower and check point at the town-side, with mule vehicles to ferry agents who arrived on foot to the factory.  
Rivers presented her ID, was given a security check and let through; she climbed into the mule with a couple of other agents and was driven down the dusty road to the main entrance.

She continued through the main foyer, signing in, and on to the changing rooms to collect her uniform and changed. Then on to the elevator taking her to the level above, where Coulson's office was. She exited the elevator at that floor and walked along the corridor to his office. He was already there so she knocked and went right it.  
'Good morning sir.' She said cheerily.  
'Rivers.' He addressed her with a smile. 'What brings you here at this hour of the morning?'  
'My report sir, first and foremost.' She said handing him the file, he took it and she quietly watched as he studied it intently with a look of stoic concentration.  
'This looks very concise, agent, I'm sure there's something useful in there for our effort.'  
'Thank you sir, I hope so.'  
'And the second reason for your visit, what might that be?'  
'I had a phone call.' Rivers said after a pause. 'Mum called me last night, with news about... Agent Newman.'  
'I see,' Coulson said gravely. 'Is it urgent?'  
'It did sound urgent, sir.'  
'Then I would suggest you go and find out what the news is, I have received something that may relate to the matter but I would rather you know first before I burden you further. Take a couple of days, I feel you need the leave anyway. Go home, sort it out and come back afresh.'  
'What about Lok... our guest?' She corrected herself.  
'That is precisely why you should take some time! I understand you went to visit him last night.'  
'Yes sir.' She replied biting her lip worriedly. 'I needed to check on him before I went, make sure he had been moved to the cell alright. And there was something more I needed to ask him as part of the interrogation.' She would not mention that he had called to her in her mind; it would only concern the Director further.

'Well, I want all such activity cleared with me first, I have a responsibility for all the agents under my directorship, if something where to happen to you I would have to be held accountable, is that understood?'  
'Yes sir, completely. I'm sorry for the trouble, it won't happen again!'  
'Okay, I trust you, just be careful! He may trust you enough to provide you with valuable intel, but he is dangerous.'  
'I will sir, I understand.' Rivers replied. 'I will need to tell him I'll be away for a few days though, who will be assigned to him in my absence?'  
'Jones will take over for you, we just need to conduct the psychoanalysis on him, we'll look after him.'  
'Very well sir.'  
'I hope the news your mother has is agreeable, I remember Newman, worked with him, he was a good soldier.'  
'But a bad boyfriend.' She said quietly.  
'I read your file regarding him; you're a very brave woman! If you need any help in this matter you know where to find it!'  
'It was years ago, sir; he's dead and won't be coming back.'  
'No, but old wounds can still be opened.' She tensed her jaw at this and glanced down. 'You know that as well as anyone, I requested for you to join us because I knew your experience in that area. You helped us no end, so let us help you.'  
'I will try.' She said with a smile, she was always the one helping others, she wasn't so good at helping herself.  
'You'd best get going.' Coulson continued. 'May can fly you out, I'll make preparations for everything.'  
'Thank you sir!' She said, Coulson smiled kindly and she turned to go.

Rivers walked back to the changing room a little disappointed at not getting a full day in the place, or to at least check on Loki and inform him she would be away for a while; she trusted Jones to do a good job but Loki did not trust Jones, he may not be cooperative.  
Once out of her SHIELD gear she made her way to the car port, she would drive back to her flat, gather some things and May would meet her with the Bus.

As she walked Jones rounded the corner, at the head of a team of guards.  
'Hey, good morning!' He said when he saw her. 'Are you off somewhere?'  
'Yeah, I'm on a mission!' Rivers replied. 'Well, I've gotta go home for a bit, something has come up!'  
'Ah right, that explains why Coulson asked me to take charge of Mischief just now instead of you.'  
'Don't be too harsh on him, okay?'  
'I'll do what I need to, Rivers, don't worry he's in good hands!'  
'I know, thanks! Let him know I had to go would you?'  
'No problem! I'll see you in a few days!'

Jones walked on, the men passed, in their midst was Loki, hands bound in front of him, his cuts and bruises almost faded already; she stopped when she saw him. As he strode by his eyes came up and fixed her with an intense and questioning stare. She smiled kindly though his look made her nervous; 'I'll see you in a few days.' Rivers said. 'Don't worry, you'll be fine!' He did not reply, just looked away, she watched until he was out of sight.  
It couldn't be helped; she had to go, she was under orders. She imagined that back on Asgard he could do and get away with a lot with just a look, being royalty and all, but not here, and not with her.  
Brushing all thoughts of him aside Rivers went to find May to make some final arrangements, and collect her car.  
Once back at her flat she hurriedly packed a bag of essentials, and as she stepped outside the Bus flew over and parked itself in the patch of land behind her flat, the perks of being a SHIELD agent!  
May lowered the ramp, and Rivers drove her car on board.

 

Jones had escorted his charge to the room for 'Investigation and Psychoanalysis', or the lie detector room.  
Skye stood at the console, it was currently her job on base to set up equipment and be a technical adviser, essentially a technician with some communications duties. But she knew more about how everything worked than most people, and could put Stark himself in his place when it came to operations, and she had, several times. Today she wasn't quite so sharp, given the hangover; she was drinking an effervescent mix and looked a bit pale, but she was still sharp enough.

Loki was led in; two men remained inside, two on the door outside. Seeing the large metal lie-detector chair he felt inexplicably anxious and was hesitant to go any closer to it.  
'Okay Loki,' Jones began, standing between him and the chair. 'This will be a test to determine your truthfulness, and for our own peace of mind in holding you here, we can't be too careful in these times. Every person on this base has had to go through this process, including Stark who owns this facility, and your friend Rivers.' Stark had been cleared last night and given accommodation, today they planned on showing him the armour as before.  
'She is no friend.' Loki said coldly. 'I do not have friends.'  
'Trust issues, I get it!' Jones replied. 'When you're a mutant like me trust is something you don't give away lightly.' Loki remained silent and rolled his eyes, this mortals' attempt to relate disgusted him; it was something he always tried to avoid, and never felt comfortable around people who attempted it with the blatant motive of gathering information, especially after causing him harm. Rivers had been different; she hadn't tried to hurt him for a start, and was open to him, genuine and kindly, but perhaps that was her intent.

'Agent Johnson, would you help our guest find a seat?' Jones said. Skye gave him a sour expression but moved over to Loki, she was not feeling quite as bold as she was last night and as she approached he fixed her with a look of stern confidence. She gulped and hid her face, coming to his side and taking his arm and leading him over to the chair.  
'Please, sit down.' She said with a gesture and an involuntary and clumsy curtsy. A wry smile flickered over Loki's lips at her action as he turned and sat cautiously, still feeling uneasy. One of the soldiers came forward at a command from Jones and unlocked the restraints on his hands. Loki rubbed his wrists for a moment before Skye took his large hands, he stiffened at her touch, her own relatively small hands shook slightly and placed them in the clamps on the chair arms. She attached pulse detectors to his fingers and asked him to sit back, checking the apparatus that monitored brain wave activity. As he lent back and the arm clamps restrained him Loki flinched, closing his eyes tightly and tensing as his hands grabbed the arms of the chair.  
'What's wrong?' Jones asked; Loki opened his eyes.  
'I,' he started, but becoming conscious of his reaction regained his composure, not willing to allow them to see him show weakness. 'Nothing, I am fine.' He lied to hide his sudden and unexplained discomfort. Jones looked down at the brain wave readouts and heart monitor, the system bleeped, flashing red, he raised an eyebrow.  
'If you say so!' He said, Skye joined him on the other side of the panel and he gave her a look. ''Nam flashback!' He joked, Skye giggled looking down at the panel, and then noticed the infrared readout.  
'That's weird, he doesn't have a heat signature! Is that normal?' She whispered.  
'Well if you set it up right?'  
'I don't know, he's alien!' She replied.   
'Your not so human yourself!'  
'I mean it's been calibrated for Asgardian physiology!' Skye replied sharply. 'But he's not Asgardian is he!' Jones just shrugged and turned back to Loki.

 

'So you want me to stick around for a bit once I drop you off?' Said May pointedly.  
'If you can, yeah!' Rivers replied from her seat next to her. 'I have no idea what mum wants but I'll call you as soon as I find out.'  
'That's fine, just don't keep me waiting!'  
'No, I won't!' May's attitude always had Rivers in a mix of awe and intimidation, so head strong and admirable but she had no idea how to act around her.  
Rivers was glad she had brought work with her; it would keep her busy and avoid uncomfortable silences.

On her pad she watched back the surveillance from the Dark Matter Facility, the last recorded transmissions before the base was destroyed and the Tesseract's energy consumed it. Rivers watched frame by frame focusing on Loki this time to try and glean some fresh information or evidence from it. Watching as he appeared from the portal Rivers saw there was a lot of steam, or smoke, and perhaps even flames as he appeared, was he on fire? It was hard to see, but she made a note of it anyway.  
His head rose, with the devilish grin that used to turn her stomach, there was a strange look in his eyes. His eyes, she tried to zoom in on the pad but there wasn't enough detail from that angle, there was something about them though, it worried her. She then noticed his position; was he knelling? It seemed wrong somehow, why a kneel, one knee to the ground, the other raised, arms to his sides and shoulders and head bowed? That couldn't just be a comfortable travel position; a crouch would have been better, surely or just standing. She made notes and moved the recording forward. Fury had called out to him to put the sceptre down; Loki glanced down at it in his hand, like he hadn't noticed it was there, the look in his eyes was like a cornered animal. He raised it and fired, his whole face becoming twisted like it was a great effort to do so, then he leapt into the air, the soldiers firing, Rivers knew this part too well so she skipped ahead a little.  
He stood looking around for further targets, the look of fear in his eyes was evident, and they looked sunken, majorly fatigued, with that same strange look in them she'd noticed before. He was sweating, his face looking thin and pale, he breathed heavily, and his hands where shaking! Loki was looking less and less like a deadly killer to her and more like someone doing this to survive, to escape, he looked weak and desperate, not strong and terrifying.

Barton got to his feet and Loki was on him in a moment, taking hold of his weapon hand. He was straining, Rivers could see it in his face, the effort it had taken him so far seemed to have been great, was that just from coming through the portal or was there something more to it? Rivers doubted the portal would have given him symptoms of heat exhaustion, fatigue and possible starvation; that would have been from long suffering. She bit her lip and continued watching, as his sceptre touched against Barton's chest she watched Loki's eyes, there was a hint of blue, it may have reflected from the sceptre but she was sure. He turned and took control of Agent Jackson and Doctor Selvig, and had talked to Fury, his eyes; they were almost glowing blue, not quite like the others but still bright blue, not his usual green at all.  
She listened carefully this time as he addressed Fury; he did not sound at all like a conqueror, or an enemy, his speech was coded just as it had been to Romanoff.   
He announced himself, a name they would know from a place they where allied to, and the next line sounded like he had to do something not quite so good, it was a burden to him but a selfless and noble effort. He then told them he was a messenger, Fury guessed right when he said peace but meant war, but it had not been a threat, but a warning.  
Loki and his new companions left the test bay after taking Fury down. As they where leaving he tripped, he looked doubled over in pain as he was helped to the vehicles. Rivers thought back to what Loki had told her, his first memories of being on Earth, what if he had been controlled, or this was the other presumed personality, explaining his unusual behaviour; perhaps the control had been broken for a moment due to his shear exhaustion, so that in that brief window he was back to himself and was able to remember? But what, or who could have controlled him like that, and cause him to look the way he did? Had someone hurt him, tortured him even as she suspected?   
He knew what was coming, it would be far worse than him, it would destroy the freedom of the human race, perhaps more if they did not pay attention. Fury had treated him as the aggressor, not seeing or hearing anything behind his words, but Loki had still managed to succeed. Luckily for them.

 

'So Loki,' Jones began, 'We're going to start with some basic questions to configure the machine, can we have your full name please?'  
'Loki, you know that.'  
'Yes, but I need your full name.'  
Loki smiled uncomfortably; 'Which lie would you prefer? I have no family; both disowned me, why should I keep the names of people who detest me?' Skye folded her arms and bit her thumb.  
'Well that's family all over,' Jones replied unsympathetically. 'But just pick one and this will be over sooner.'  
'Very well; Friggason.' He replied sharp and clear, the name rolling off his tongue.  
Skye wrote his answer on her pad.  
'Where are you from? Where is it you call home?' Jones clarified.

Loki paused for a moment, Jotunheim was his place of birth, but he had never called it home, he had visited a handful of times and had never developed an affinity for it. And although he lived on Asgard that had long ago ceased to be home for him, but it was the only one he had.  
'Asgard.' He replied, less confidently.  
'Eye colour?'  
'What ever I want, but I prefer green.'  
'Ever been married?'  
'Ah, yes.' He said with an effort.  
'Please name your immediate family.' 

Again Loki paused, biting his lip, his adoptive mother was dead, he had killed his birthfather, and he was once again exiled by the ones who remained.  
'Thor and Odin are what remain of my adoptive family, but Odin may not last much longer, he is quite ancient!'  
'No other siblings?'  
'Some.' He said obstinately disliking the reminder of his Asgardian kin.  
'Okay, and what about children?'  
'Fenrir, Sleipnir, Jormungand and Hela.' He said proudly. 'The others where killed, or taken from me.' He added with a pained look. Skye tried to suppress a gasp, Jones gave her a nudge.  
'What is the difference between an egg and a rock?' He continued unconcerned. Loki frowned at the odd question. 'Organic, and inorganic?' He replied.  
'You are on a desert island; next to you is a box, what's in the box?'

Loki frowned again.   
'Just say the first thing that comes into your head.' Said Jones.  
'Frigga, my mother, alive again.' He said almost immediately with a far away look in his eyes. Skye and Jones exchanged glances, Skye typed his response.  
'Or my knives.' He added. 'They would be more advantageous in such circumstances.'  
'I would imagine so.' Said Jones dryly. 'Did you work alone during the events surrounding the battle of New York?'  
'No.' Came the plain reply.  
'Who did you work with?'  
'I don't know.' Loki said. Jones watched the read out which showed a discrepancy.  
'Anything you'd like to add to that?' He said, Loki shifted uncomfortably, and took a deep breath.  
'The commander of the Chitauri gave me instruction and threats, but he himself answered to another of whom I have no memory.' The readouts showed an increase in adrenalin, oxygen intake, heart rate and pulse increase.  
'Where you in control of your own actions, or where you coerced?'  
'I was not in control, for the most part.'  
Pulse remained high, heart rate and muscle tension increased with breathing becoming short. Loki gripped the arms of the chair again subconsciously.  
'Try to relax.' Said Jones watching the read outs. 'Can you tell me who was in control?'  
Loki closed his eyes and took a long breathe to calm himself, searching his memories. He saw fire, heard terrible laughter from far off, he recalled the distant echo of pain and agony but it was all beyond his reach. He frowned and shook his head. 'No, I don't know.' He said opening his eyes again. He had the memory of the Chitauri commander, but he knew he was not behind everything; there was more, but it was hidden from him.

The readouts showed no indication of deception at all. Pulse, heart rate and muscle tension remained high despite the more controlled breathing, perspiration levels showed increase. Jones leant against the panel, exhaling heavily through his nose.  
'Did you know about SHIELD before you came to Earth?'  
'Only of Thor's encounter with you, but I do not remember anything of the time that passed before I arrived in this realm.'  
'Doctor Selvig reported that you had control over him before you arrived through the portal, care to elaborate?'  
'I am sorry, I cannot.'  
'Can't or won't?'  
'Agent Jones, you are the one with the machine, surely you can see I do not deceive you?'  
Jones studied the readouts, they all remained normal.  
'Were you in control when you killed those people?' He continued regardless. 'Were you responsible for the lives that where lost surrounding the events in New York?' He asked, glaring at Loki, challenging him. Loki saw his anger, so this was personal he thought.

'Who did you loose?' He replied calmly.  
'None of your business, just answer my question!'  
'Lives will inevitably be lost in war, I tried to prevent it as much as possible, but some sacrifices must sometimes be made.'  
'The death toll came to somewhere in the vicinity of 1,280, were they all just sacrifices?'  
'I'm sorry but you can't hold me to account agent, many of those people lost their lives through circumstance, not by my hands, and I have no memory of any acts I may have committed myself. Others would have inevitably fallen in the fray, casualties of war, I am sorry for any lose you may have suffered, but it was not my intent to kill or harm anyone and your anger against me is unwarranted.'  
The readouts remained normal except a slight elevation in blood pressure and heart rate, muscles tenseness was heightened but no trembling was detected. His breathing was calm; his eyes focused and sharp, Jones resisted the temptation to use his powers against him, balling up his fists on the console.  
'Will you admit that you are a homicidal maniac and killed them in cold blood?'  
'No,' came the calm reply. 'For I am not, and did not!'  
The readouts remained the same, his eyes set firmly on Jones, no dilation, nothing.  
Jones hit his fist against the panel and turned away.

 

They had arrived at Rivers' home town, May set down on the outskirts out of the way and Rivers took her car out and onto the road.  
Soon she pulled up outside her family home; she had rung ahead while on the Bus, so her mum new she wasn't far. Before Rivers had reached the door it opened to her, her mother, Ellen Rivers stood there with arms open wide, Rivers gave her a hug and they went inside.  
'I need to know what you wanted to tell me mum,' Rivers said once they where in the living room. 'I got leave from work so I could come out but I need to know now!'  
'I got a letter,' Ellen replied shakily. 'I'm hoping it's just a sick joke but I wanted you to see.'  
'Show me!'  
Ellen produced a letter from a draw in the desk, took it out of the envelope and handed it to her, Rivers bit her lip and frowned expecting the worst, then opened it slowly.  
It was hand written, in black ink, the paper bore a watermark of the Hydra emblem, dated two days ago, and the writing was a hand she knew well;

'Ellen, I must see my beloved Lin, if you do not send her to meet me or you attempt to alert the authorities or to deceive me in any way it will be the worst for you.  
I will be at the coffee shop in our old town, one week from today, I will expect her there at 14:30 sharp.  
Do not disappoint me dear Ellie.  
Hail Hydra  
F. Newman'

Rivers dropped the letter, her shaking hands shooting to her head; 'What the hell?' She shouted in shock and exasperation, she paced the room and tried to calm herself and make sense of the situation. 'That is sick, who would do something like that? And send it to my own mother!' She said coming back to Ellen and giving her a hug. She knew it looked like it was from Frances but it couldn't have been, she couldn't accept it, it just wasn't possible.  
'Oh, this is bad!' Rivers said with the next thought, 'If they sent it here it's someone who knows where you live and with a threat like that they can and will come here themselves!'  
Ellen looked at her with concern 'What should we do?'  
'Have you called the police?'  
'No, I thought you should see it first!'  
'Good, probably best if it is from Hydra anyway, they'd want to track me down for questioning!'  
'What can we do then?'  
'I'll have to take you with me. I'll call my boss now, I'll apprise him of the situation and we'll find you safe accommodations!'  
'What about your leave, I thought you'd be able to stay here a few days?'  
'I think there's more important things at hand than resting now mum.' She said somewhat sharply. 'I need to make some calls, stay here, don't go near the windows!'  
Rivers left the room to call May and Coulson, so much for a break she thought.

 

Skye took Jones place at the console.  
'Who are you afraid of?' She asked plainly.  
'No one!' Loki replied eyeing her coldly. The readout flashed red; Jones looked over his shoulder at it.  
'Are you sure about that?' She said smiling, she may not be feeling her best but she couldn't resist a little tease.  
'Quite sure, my dear.' He replied, red flashed up again.  
'What about those people you said were controlling you?'  
'I don't remember them!' He said exasperatedly, red flashed.  
'Not even a little?' Loki didn't reply, just gave her a troubled look of warning.  
'What about dreams, do you dream about them perhaps?' His look became pained, the glint of tears started in his deep green eyes as he recalled, there was barely a night that passed that he was not haunted by dreams of things he had no memory of seeing but were constantly burning at the back of his mind.  
'Perhaps.' He said finally and he lowered his head, closing his eyes.  
Skye swivelled on the chair and gave Jones a high five as he came back to the console.  
'Did someone control you like you controlled Barton and Selvig?' He asked. 'Did someone have you as a puppet on a string?'  
Skye burst out laughing and fell off the chair; Jones helped her up still laughing.  
'What was that about?' He asked.  
'He's Pinocchio!' She said and laughed again, Jones smiled and turned back to Loki.  
'Well?'  
'Who's Pinocchio?' Loki asked looking perplexed and aggravated at having been laughed at.  
'Not important, but were you someone's puppet?' Came the question again, fear of his memories and anger at their questioning burned in Loki's eyes, but his reply came calmly.  
'I do not feel inclined to answer to any further mockery, if you have nothing of value to ask of me then release me from this infernal machine and return me to my cell!'  
'Okay, you can go back!' Jones said with a shrug. 'We've got what we need.'  
He let him out of the restraints and the men took him back to C deck.  
Once in the cell and alone he lay down on his bed and tried to forget the pointless exercise. If he had wanted to be mocked, ridiculed and dissected he would have demanded to stay on Asgard, Midgardians it seemed where of the same heartless breed.

His eyes closed trying to repress the dark shadows of memories and fragments of dreams their questioning had brought to the surface, Thor had brought him here to seek help and find healing he had thought, not to cause him further unrest.


	13. The Dreadnought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up his memory gone, but his purpose begins to grow clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some creepy medical procedures, a lot of fear and emotional manipulation and a very beaten down Loki. Don't worry, it does get better for him, I promise!

He felt light, as though floating, the sounds around him were muffled and distorted, his body was filled with pain though he could not recall why. He prized his eyes open with an effort, they stung but as they adjusted he could see shapes moving in front of him, unclear and unfocused. He blinked and tried to move, then noticed the tubes attached to him, one fixed with a mask over his mouth and nose enabling him to breath, it seemed he was in some form of liquid; it felt denser than water and had an artificial tinge to it. He looked down at himself and saw the other tubes, which entered his body at his chest and stomach. There was a deep unhealed wound below his ribs, shifting slightly he felt pain shoot up into his chest cavity, he did not know how injured he was but it felt severe. His hand reached out and he covered the wound, as though cradling it protectively, although the danger had seemed to have passed and the bleeding stopped.

He looked out again at the shapes moving in front of him, they began to come into focus as he watched, the shapes of creatures walking bipedally. 

One approached and stood before him, it spoke but he strained to hear what was said. Another came forward and joined the first, he recognised their faces, but it was like out of a dream. 

'It is doubtful he will remember, a result of the procedure, but He can use that to His advantage.'  
'As long as there is no lasting damage, will he remember his training?'  
'I believe so.' Answered the first.  
'Good, then have him prepared. That will be all.' The second creature turned and left, the first reached for a panel to the side of him and a moment later his vision faded once more as he slipped from consciousness.

Waking a second time he found himself restrained on a metal table, a bright light over head impeded his vision and he squinted trying to make out his surroundings. The creatures stood around, they seemed to have been operating, looking down to the wound it had been closed and the pain reduced. The places where the tubes had intersected his chest and stomach where also closed but sealed with a circular piece of metal, clamped to the surrounding skin. His limbs and muscles ached at his slightest movement and the restraints forced him to remain still. He tried to recall what had caused his wound but he could not, all memory seemed lost to him as though it had never been. His own name was gone and he could recall nothing of his time before waking in suspension. He tried to speak, his voice came thin and weakly; 'Where am I, what is happening?' he asked. The creature nearest him leant in close, he could feel his hot breath on his face. 'You are being prepared for Him, little King.' The creature spoke, his voice and face sparked a memory, but not enough to know it only to fear it.

'He wants you repaired and made ready for your next task, for the purpose for which we brought you here.'   
'Who is he? I do not understand.' The King replied hoarsely. The creature laughed low and course. 'His name is not spoken, but He is master of us all, He is master of you and you should be grateful for the life He has granted you as your father!' The voice was harsh and aggressive; the King moved his head to distance himself from it.

'You must rise now little King, we will take you to your chambers to await His command!' The restraints were removed and the King sat up slowly, his wound still ached and he brought a hand up to it.   
'Who did this to me?' He asked.  
'An enemy, he was slain and will not return.' 

He looked up at the creature with an accusatory look, there was so much more that he wasn't telling, and he doubted he would be getting an answer so he lowered himself gently to the floor beneath his bare feet. He felt dizzy and closed his eyes for a moment while he adjusted. Before he could fully regain his balance hands seized him and he was moved roughly and unceremoniously across the room, a grim looking surgical bay to a door at the far end.

As they passed the tables he saw objects lain upon one that seemed familiar; packets of food and water, a command card, ragged clothing heavily soiled and torn apart, and a box. It was glowing blue and cold with a heart of living ice, it was beautiful, and he knew it, but he could not think how or why.

'What is that?' He asked his handlers and gestured a weak arm towards it as they passed. 'A relic, nothing more little King.' Came the voice of the creature before, who held him to his right. 'It is of no consequence.'   
'But I know it.' He replied hazily.  
'Then forget it!' Came the creature's voice in a harsh tone, jerking his arm. 'It belonged to a slain traitor.'  
'The same who wounded me?' He continued to ask, not willing to heed the threats until he got an answer.  
'Indeed it was little King, he was a fool and defyer of your noble father, he met his end swiftly for his betray.'   
Noble father? His mind repeated, he had no memory of him. He staggered on as he was pulled forward again, but the hands on his arms prevented him from falling.

He was led down a narrow corridor, one creature in front, the other behind, the heavy clunk of their boots reverberated on metal plate. The grey emotionless steel of the hall underfoot, surrounding on both sides and lit from the roof with dim lights set into their metal holdings, was uninviting and cold.

He did not know where he was or what he was doing there, or who he even was, he thought to ask them his name, but it was doubtful they'd give it, but perhaps he had none. Little King they had called him, was that his only title? He did not know, no recollection, no echo of a name did he recall, and it left him feeling empty, alone, dejected.

He did not register the course they had taken, but the foremost creature now halted in front of him and opened a door to their right. More of a hatch, blending in to the surroundings, it swung open outwardly, groaning in protest on its hinges. 

Inside was a small, sparse room, cold and grey like the corridor; the single light flickered on as it detected their movement, illuminating little as its glow was weak and feeble, much as he himself felt. He was shown in, the creatures remained outside and as he turned to face them the door swung back into place sealing itself and he was left alone in the dim light. He sat on the metal bench strewn with blankets, which he presumed was a bed; the rest of the room was unfurnished and unadorned save for rust stains and a panel on the wall opposite. Curiously he moved his hand toward it and before he had made contact it lit up and flashed, and at the same moment a basin and lavatory where lowered out of the wall on heavy and labouring mechanisms. He withdrew his hand, clasping it anxiously in his lap, so after a few moments they returned to the wall space, and he remained seated on the bench.

He felt hollow, alone, filled with an emptiness and cold like that of death. Again he placed his hand over the wound, trying to remember what had happened, but there was nothing. Feeling the need for some small comfort he drew a blanket around his thin bare shoulders and curled up on his side on the hard slab. The metal was cold, as was everything in this place, but he did not feel it, his flesh was colder still and the surface seemed warm in comparison. 

He felt his hands and body tremble, though not with cold his breathing was erratic and he felt a deep dread and fear though he did not know why. After a few moments however exhaustion overcame him and he slipped into an uneasy sleep, feeling as though he had not done so in months. 

Dreams came to him, they may have been memories but he could not know, he saw a face of a woman which then fell to ashes; they were taken up by a wind and swept away into the star filled sky. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looking up he saw towering over him like he was a small child, a giant but he could see no face. A voice reached him from far off; 'the time draws near, my son, your time little King!'

He was awakened with a start, feeling a firm hand on his shoulder shaking him violently. He opened his tired eyes to see another creature standing over him, he had brought food. On a tray in his hand lay a cup of clear liquid and a bowl of broth. He sat up slowly and the creature presented the tray to him as though it where beneath his position to be delivering meals. 

'Eat!' He commanded. 'Clothe and ready yourself, you will be presented to Him soon and He will not have a son of His in such a state.' He took the tray and gave a look of confusion.  
'There are no garments here, what am I to clothe myself in?' 

'You have your spells do you not, King? Use them!' He said in condescending tone, turned and left, the door swung closed again. He looked down at his hands, not fully comprehending the command, then at the tray and acknowledged how famished he felt. So he ate and drank hurriedly despite the foul taste of the fare.

Once he had finished he put the tray to one side and stood shakily, looking again at his hands. He closed his eyes and thought deeply, searching his mind, there was a memory, he caught hold of it and pulled it to the forefront of his mind, a spell.

Touching the wall panel again he washed his hands and face, in the basin, combing back his hair with his fingers, and washing the grime of the surgical bay from the rest of himself. 

Sweeping his hands over his frail form, down his arms, torso and legs he spoke the incantation as he did so. Fabrics spread from his finger tips and sowed themselves over his pale skin. It took a great effort and he sank to the bench again feeling his limbs weaken. But the effort had been well rewarded with simple yet beautiful garments of dark green shot with shimmering gold and edged with black. His feet only remained uncovered, so reaching down he passed his hands over them and conjured a pair of simple leather boots, then sank back against the wall feeling already spent. He rested for a moment to gather his strength but drifted again into a troubled but empty sleep.

After a short time the creatures returned again without his notice, the one grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanked him forcefully out of his rest.  
'No time for slumber dull sluggard!' Said the beast and pulled him to his feet. ' We go now to deliver you to your gracious father, you do not wish to keep him waiting.' 

He exited the room with no resistance, ready to face his doom, what ever it may be and was marched down the corridor. 

They took him to the command deck, led via a maze of heavy doors and elevating platforms. This place seemed to be a mighty ship, though he could not tell what kind, the construction indicated a vessel of war as it did not afford any comfort within its sturdy and cold hull, protection, offence and utility only. He could hear the hum of mighty engines deep within its bowels.

And finally they came to the command deck, and he understood where they were. The mighty ship hung in space amid innumerable stars, viewed from the deck through a screen that wrapped around a large section of the room before him. 

Consoles were set at intervals each with a creature bowed over the panel, illusionary forms of planetoids appearing above them with a swipe of their hands. 

In their midst was a chair, not unlike a great throne, one of his guards approached it now and spoke to the form that resided within it. A hand appeared gesturing the creature away and then he rose, a vast and powerful form. He knew this being, not his name, but his dreadful face which accompanied the terror mixed with a strange swell of power that rose in his bosom. The being approached and unknowingly the King felt himself bowed low before him, his face turned away from those piercing eyes. He heard a laugh and his head came up to look into that of the vast form before him.

'Rise, my son!' He spoke, and the King did so without hesitation. 'I see my subordinates have treated you well, are you recovered now from your wounds?'   
'Yes, though still in some pain, and I remember little.' The King replied keeping his head bowed and averting his eyes.  
'That will pass in time, and provided you remain obedient under our care you shall suffer no more pain.'   
'I understand, Father.' Came the timid reply.  
A smile spread over the countenance of the great being.  
'Good! Then we can proceed with our plans!' He gave orders for the vessel to slow, their destination was in sight, on the screen a great construction came into view, nestled in the burnt out heart of a moon.

'These my son are the building grounds for the army that shall be under your command, they are preparing and their numbers near completion. When you are ready you shall lead them to victory!'  
'Yes father!'  
'Do you remember our target? The purpose for which you have been trained?'  
The memories were returning, a vision of a world in which lay a powerful and wonderful thing, the memory stirred his desires for it once more.  
'I do, Earth, Midgard realm of the mortals, that wondrous thing they hold and seek to control is our goal.' 

The being turned and gave orders to his crew, one stepped forward, his loyal commander.  
'You will take our little lord to inspect the constructions.' Then he leant in and whispered to the commander; 'If his little voice resurfaces, extinguish it!'

The commander snarled through a smile and bowed his head, then gestured to the King to follow him and he was taken from the command deck and onto the deck below where he was led into a transportation room. The configuration seemed familiar to him, though he could not recall when he might have set foot in one before. 

Several guards accompanied them; each stood in an alcove and they dematerialised at a word from the commander.


	14. Protection and Bribery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivers gives her mother protection, by bringing her to SHIELD, and Stark pays a visit to Loki.

‘I have made the arrangements, you will need to pack a few things very quickly, and then we have to go, understand?’ Rivers said, Ellen nodded and went to pack.   
Rivers sat down on the sofa; her mother had picked up the letter and placed it on the arm of the chair. She didn’t fancy looking at it again so she put it back in the envelope and pocketed it, it could be analysed when they got back to base, it might provide answers.  
Ellen came down the stairs with a travel suitcase and took a coat off the hook, picking up her house keys with it. But then proceeded to go through the house to make final checks that she had what she needed, switches were off and doors and windows locked.   
Rivers stood anxiously at the door, glancing at her watch a couple of times and fiddling with the letter in her pocket. ‘Mum please, we have to go now!’ What a nightmare she thought; first the god of mischief to baby-sit and now her mother!  
‘Yes dear.’ Ellen said without much concern.  
‘Mother there may be terrorists targeting you, can you stop acting like you’re off on a day trip and take this seriously!’  
‘I am sweetheart, but we can’t have them breaking in and using up all the power while I’m away.’  
Rivers pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘If they want to get in a locked door won’t stop them, and I doubt they’ll be here to watch tv, now come on!’  
Nevertheless Ellen set house alarm before they stepped outside.

They hurried to the car and Rivers put Ellen’s bag on the back seat and, once they where both in drove off, taking the quietest route out of town to avoid detection to rendezvous with the Bus on the edge of town.  
May had lowered the ramp already and as soon as the car was aboard and the ramp retracted they took off in stealth mode.   
Ellen was stunned, she had not expected to be getting on a plane and started rummaging in her bag for her travel pills.   
‘Is this normal for you dear?’ She asked.  
‘We don’t usually bring family along, but yeah, pretty much!’  
‘This isn’t a government aircraft though is it? I thought you were an interrogator in internal affairs!’  
‘Try rehabilitation, therapy and physiology, but yeah, just not with the government.’  
‘I’m guessing there’s a lot you’re not telling me young lady, what are you involved with?’  
‘I think you’d better sit down, I’ll make you a drink, come on.’

 

‘So how is my angel of scientific mercy?’ Stark entered the lab with a big grin on his face, Simmons was inside, working at a computer monitor.  
‘Mr Stark!’ She said looking up. ‘I hope you weren’t treated badly yesterday!’  
‘Nah, got off on good behaviour! That machine is fantastic; bet it knows what I had for lunch.’  
‘Well I actually named it Sherlock, on account of it knowing everything! How were your accommodations?’  
‘Fit for a Stark! I see the Jarvis interface I left you with is still going the distance.’  
‘Yeah, he’s, uh, cricket, sir!’ Simmons fumbled trying to find an appropriate metaphorical response and then hid her face feeling a blush come on at how silly it sounded. ‘You didn’t tinker with him did you? I’ve got him the way I like, well me and Skye!’  
‘Is that why he greeted me by saying ‘Playboy’ instead of sir?’ Simmons blushed again.  
‘Blame that one on Skye; I didn’t know anything about it!’   
‘I’ll have to talk to your little hacker about having some respect!’ He smiled walking up to her. ‘I only gave him an update.’  
‘Sorry sir?’ Simmons asked looking up from her work.  
‘Jarvis, just an update. Simple job while I was here.’  
‘Oh, thank you!’  
‘No sweat! So where’s that new gear I heard about?’   
‘Right over here.’ Simmons walked over to a table with a single piece of gold-like metal covered in intricate designs, which was lying on diagnostic tray.   
‘Weird! So how does it work?’ He said getting down to eye level with the object.  
‘Not completely sure yet, I'm hoping to get Fitz's to look at it this afternoon, it's not my area of expertise and we're sort-handed. But it seems to be out of faze, I’m guessing that with one key piece of the armour you can materialise the rest.’  
‘So this is the key piece is it?’ I thought you were hiding the rest away somewhere so I couldn’t pilfer it.’  
‘This does seem to be the key, yes. But I’d say it has its own built in anti theft device. When Agent Jones got hold of it the rest of the armour disintegrated and this was all that was left. We’ve done all manner of scans and tests on it but as far as I can tell it won’t activate without the right input, and without that it’s a bit useless to anyone who doesn’t know how to use it.’   
‘That is awesome! So I’m guessing you don’t have the secret password?’  
‘Not specifically.’  
‘How do you mean?’ Stark straightened up.  
‘Well we have the rightful owner, but I’m not going to ask him!’  
‘Why, what’s wrong with him?’  
‘Oh, I guess you haven’t heard, the armour belongs to Loki, we have him in a cell on C deck.’  
‘Nope, I did not hear that. What’s Coulson playing at? He does remember what happened to him right, so why do we have his almost-killer here?’  
‘I wasn’t even meant to know myself, Jones let it slip, and now I have, sorry!’  
‘Ah well, need to know basis, I’m sure Coulson won’t be mad! But if this is Loki’s bling have you tried using electricity? Thor’s seemed to work that way.’  
‘Yeah we tried that, I guess it’s modified to the wearer, Thor’s activates with electricity because he’s the god of thunder.’  
‘So perhaps Loki’s needs voice or thought activation, like an Asgardian Jarvis.’  
‘Yes, I would imagine so.’  
‘Smart stuff! I’ll have to see him then, it’s pretty imperative that I do!’  
‘You’d have to ask the Director, I don’t have the clearance to let you.’  
‘Can you get me clearance?’  
‘Why can’t you get it?’  
‘Because I can get you that micron analyser you wanted.’  
‘Now you’re just being childish!’  
‘Yeah but that’s part of my charm! And I can throw in a Doctor Who collectors set.’  
‘What else are you trying to bribe me for, apart from getting you clearance?’  
‘Come with me.’   
Simmons stared at him for a moment waiting for the punch-line, it didn’t come.  
‘Why?’ She asked cautiously.   
‘Because it’ll be more fun, and you want to, for science!’  
‘No I don’t, he’s scary!’  
‘And scary is fun!'  
'But I won't be of any use, I'm a bio-chemist, not a body guard!'  
'I know, but Coulson will probably want you to chaperon.’  
Simmons sighed, and got Coulson on the com. Stark gave her a charming smile.

‘Sir, Mr Stark wants to see the prisoner, is that okay?’  
‘If he has a good reason.’  
‘It’s to do with the armour; he wants to ask him about it.’  
‘Well as long as he doesn’t intend to break him out. Go with him and keep an eye on him please.’ Simmons screwed her face up at the order.  
‘Very well sir, we’ll head down there soon.’ She ended the call and turned to Stark.  
‘See, told you!’  
‘It had better come in a TARDIS case and with a free trip to Cardiff!’  
‘No problem, five star! Now let’s go!’

 

Rivers led her mother to the lounge area and prepared a gin and tonic at the mini bar.  
‘This certainly is posh, like Air Force 1! What ever you do I’m sure it pays well!’  
‘Hmm, I guess I should start with that.’ Rivers said handing her the drink and sat down across from her. ‘We’re not actually paid per say, we receive an allowance and everyone gets the same amount which covers expenses. All accommodation, uniforms, travel, as long as its business related is covered, and everything we do is externally funded.'   
‘Who’s we?’ River’s thought for a moment, should she tell her the cover story, about the R&D test facility for Stark Industries, or the truth; SHIELD, the Playground, everything?  
‘It’s top secret,’ She started, testing the water. ‘I’m not authorised to reveal much.’ She could see straight away that Ellen wasn’t having it. She was involved, she needed to tell her. So with a deep breath she began.  
‘Okay, I really need you to stay calm when I tell you this; I work for SHIELD.’  
There was an uncomfortable silence, Ellen started at her in shock, it hurt to scare her but it would be worse if she didn’t say anything.  
‘What do you mean?’ She ventured slowly and quietly, her face had turned pale and her hands grasped tight around her glass to prevent them from shaking.  
‘I mean I help keep the world safe; I am helping people I never dreamed of meeting and learning things beyond my imagination.’  
‘But they’re terrorists!’ Ellen hissed frantically, her eyes wide.  
‘No, Hydra are the terrorists, the ones who sent you the letter, not SHIELD.’  
‘Frances is a terrorist then.’  
‘It’s not Frances!’ Rivers tipped her head back and covered her face with her hands in frustration. ‘He’s dead.’  
‘And so might you be if you’re not careful!’ Ellen reached out and grabbed her daughters hand as she lowered them. ‘When I heard that Frances had died I feared the worst for you, and then you come home after that New York stuff with a bullet wound and your head a mess. Was that all from working with SHIELD?’  
‘I could have gotten hurt if I was just in New York shopping that day, it was dangerous for everyone.’  
‘And what about last year with all the ships falling from the sky and the government blaming SHIELD and saying they’re terrorists? What was all that about?’  
‘That was when we found Hydra out, we were compromised. After that incident we’ve gone underground to rebuild. We’ve had to take extreme care and screen everyone; we can’t trust anyone and need to know who we can. So I hope you can see the risk I’m taking in order to keep you safe.’  
‘Why can’t you trust me? I have nothing to hide!’  
‘I know mother, but no one else knows that, and this could well attract attention we’re trying to avoid, but it’s a risk I’ve got to take.’  
‘So where are you taking me?’  
‘It’s called the Playground.’ Rivers answered slowly. ‘It’s a code name. It looks like a normal little town, and our cover is simply a test facility for Stark Industries.’  
‘Do you live there?'   
‘Yeah I do, we’ve got all the best tech and mod cons.’  
‘But I can’t afford that sweetie, it sounds expensive!’  
‘It’s on us! Or rather on Mr Stark to be precise.’   
‘The billionaire Stark?’  
‘The very same, you might even meet him!’  
‘Oh on,’ Ellen blushed and looked uncomfortable. ‘I’m sure he’d be too busy to be bothered to meet me!’  
‘He might be busy, but I will be to, I might not get to see a lot of you so you’ll have to tell me what you want to do so I can arrange it, or the AI system will.’  
‘That sounds complicated, you know what I’m like with technology, the house alarm is as far as I go!’  
It couldn’t be simpler; it’s like having a butler.’  
Ellen made an uncertain expression.  
‘Don’t knock it till you try it!’ Rivers said.

 

Simmons lead Stark down to C-Deck, they showed their ID, got through security and into the control room.  
'He's down there.' Simmons pointed out of the viewing window and sat down at the controls to bring up the correct feed on the monitors.  
'Which cell? Can I talk to him?'  
'I will first, I'd rather have Rivers doing this but she's away. Besides, I heard he's got amnesia or something, he might not even remember you!'   
'Then we can start off on the right foot!'   
Simmons dragged the feed for cell 3 to the big monitor screen. Loki was lying diagonally on his bed, eyes closed, his left arm under his head, the right lying on his chest, one leg was propped up against the end of the bed, the other hung elegantly off the side.   
'Well Skye was was right, he is very pretty.' Simmons said under her breath while she hesitated to activate the com, Stark got impatient and activated it himself.  
'Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!'  
Loki opened his eyes slowly and turned his face to the camera.  
'What?' He asked in a cold tone.  
'Oh looks like we interrupted Mr Crabby's nap time!'  
Loki rolled his eyes and turned away from the camera again.  
'What is it you want?'  
'I just need to ask you a few things if that's all right with his majesty?'   
'I will not answer anymore ridiculous questions, leave me be!'  
'Uh, this is tedious and impersonal, I'm going down there!' Stark said more to himself than Simmons and headed for the door.  
'Mr Stark, please it's not allowed!' Simmons tried to say before he walked out. She bit her lip and watched from the viewing window as he came into view and approached the cell.

He knocked on the glass and Loki turned his head again, he smiled faintly, he knew this man. Stark gave him a little wave and fiddled with the pad in his hand.  
Loki sat up watching him, then rose and walked slowly over to the glass.   
'Nice place you've got yourself Sparky!'   
Loki smiled remembering the last time they had spoken. 'Stark!' He purred 'My memory of our last meeting is somewhat foggy, but I'm sure there is something different about you.'  
'Yeah I got a downgrade.' he said gesturing to his chest. 'Decided it was doing more harm than good so I'm all human again!'  
'How disappointing!' Loki said with a smile.  
'Yeah well, whatcha gonna do?'  
'I could think of a few things.'  
'No windows around here though so that's out!'  
Loki stopped smiling, his eyes were sad and he turned away with a pained expression.  
'What did I say?' Asked Stark.  
'Nothing, just, ' he sighed, 'I was told I hurt you.' He turned back but averted his gaze.  
'Nah, no harm done, I did make a dick joke though so I guess I deserved it. Do 'your mum' jokes get decapitation on Asgard?'  
Loki didn't answer, he frowned and looked up at him.  
'Cheer up, I'm fine! It was actually kind of fun! Plus I got to test the new suit, certainly packed a powerful punch didn't it?'  
'Not powerful enough.'  
'To do what?'  
'To free me.' Loki said without looking at him.  
'What are you talking about?'  
Loki took a breath and forced the dark cloud to pass.  
'It matters not.' he stepped back towards the glass. 'What did you require of...'  
Stark cut him off with a raise of his hand. Loki seemed put out and surprised.   
'Just a moment! Ah here we go, I need you to look at these.'  
Stark held up the pad, schematics and analysis of the armour were displayed, a rendition of what the scans had revealed to be how the armour would look in situ and an attempt at the chemical compositions.   
Loki craned his neck forward to look.  
'Impressive, for a human.'   
'I'll take that as a compliment, but I can't take credit for most of this, it was our little science fairy Miss Simmons.' He nodded his head in the direction of the control room and Loki looked up. 

 

They touched down near the hanger bay, and May manoeuvred the bus back through the bay doors. The ramp was lowered and Rivers took her car to the parking area safely out of the way, and then escorted her mother through the hanger to reception to get her signed in and given a pass.  
They were then shown up to I & P, Rivers explained that as part of the screening process everyone had to sit the lie detector test but not to worry. The test was finished quickly, though Ellen was still worried that they would lock her up for unreturned library books or something unrelated. Rivers then took her along to Coulson's office to make arrangements for her.  
'Hello sir', Said Rivers coming into Coulson's office. May had gone straight there and was standing beside him. 'This is my mother; Ellen Rivers.'  
Coulson stood and shook her hand over the desk. 'Lovely to meet you Ellen, take a seat.' She smiled and sat down.   
'I am Director Coulson of SHIELD, your daughter is an excellent agent, we're very lucky to have her! But this isn't a parents evening; Rivers we need to find your mother some accommodation and plan the next move. You said there was a letter?'   
'Yes sir, it's right here.' She brought out the envelope and handed it to him. He took it and opened it, studying it gravely.   
'I see.' He said after a pause. 'We will have this analysed of course, verify whether it comes from who it says it does. If you give us the location of the meeting point they mentioned we will stake it out, see if anyone suspicious shows up.'  
'Thank you sir, that's most helpful!'  
'We'll do our best. The next thing on the agenda is of course keeping your mother safe. Ellen if you have any information you might be able to provide regarding this matter; if you have seen anyone, had suspicious phone calls, thought someone may have been following or watching you, then you will be required to give a statement.'   
'I do remember a couple of occasions but I don't know what help it will be.'  
'You'd be surprised! Your daughter will collect that statement from you later. If you could wait outside for a moment I need to talk with her in private.'  
May went out with Ellen so that Coulson and Rivers were left alone.  
'As you know our people have been analysing the surveillance from the Hydra attacks. When they were looking over the footage from when Loki's sceptre was taken they found this.' Coulson activated the screen on the wall of his office, Rivers turned around to see it.   
'Anyone you know?' He asked.  
Men in SHIELD issue foot soldier gear excited the lab where tests were being run on the sceptre, one of the men was clearly recognisable despite facial scaring and a metal plate over part of his face.   
'Yes sir, it's Frances, it's Agent Newman!' she said and turned away, eyes closed, hand over her mouth.  
Coulson deactivated the screen and came up beside her. 'Are you alright?'  
'I'll be fine sir, it's just the shock of seeing him apparently alive and well.'  
'I guess we can almost say for certain that the letter is from him to.'  
'It would appear that way, yes.'  
'From this footage it would seem he has been another inductee into the Deathlock program, our analysts identified that metal plating to be the same construction as others we've seen, but there's no knowing how extensive the augmentation is.'  
'So what would be the next course of action? If he wants me, knowing him he won't stop until he gets what he wants.' Rivers said with a grim look.  
'Damned if I'll let him have you! We'll work this out, and with any luck there'll be one less head for Hydra to bite us with.'

 

Simmons was still watching from the viewing window, and ducked when Loki's gaze fell on her.  
'Well, she is a fine sorceress,' He said to Stark. 'Amateur by Asgardian reckoning, but still impressive by human standards.'  
'I'll tell her you said so, but what we need is to know how to unlock this box of tricks of yours.'  
'I do not believe you will have the capabilities even if I told you.'  
'Tell me anyway, pretty please!'  
Loki paused, then put out his hand asking for the pad. Stark placed it in the delivery port which was force field protected, the field deactivated after he gave authorisation and the pad was deposited on Loki's side of the glass.   
He took it and looked over the readouts.  
'I want books.' He said.  
'Books?'  
'Yes, as payment for this favour.'   
'Okay what sort? Fantasy, sci-fi?'  
'Earth science and history.'   
'Done deal. Anything else?'  
'Tell me, who is Pinocchio?' he walked with the pad to the other side of the cell.  
'He's a children's character, a little wooded puppet who came to life and wanted to be a real boy, and his nose grew when he lied.'  
'I see.' Loki said with a sigh, then frowned and pursed his lips, giving his attention to the tablet and sat on his bench.   
There was a long silence.  
'I could bring you some movies if you like.'  
'Are you referring to Earth entertainment?'  
'Yeah, I'll put them on a pad for you.'  
'Do the other prisoners get such lavish treatment?'  
'Not from me, but they've got nothing I need.'   
'So this is bribery.'  
'No, it's favouritism!'   
Loki looked up for a moment, questioning his motives, Stark grinned at him.  
'I do not require it, the books will suffice.'   
'Well I just wanted to thank you for doing my homework for me!'  
Loki looked up again annoyed at the interruptions.  
'You really do talk a lot of nonsense Stark!'  
'Plenty more where that came from, love!'  
'Yes I'm sure, now keep silent, if you can.'  
Stark stood for a moment and folded his arms, then started pacing, then walked along the edge of the glass and tried to peer over at the pad.   
Loki stopped and looked at him with annoyance. Stark put up his hands and backed away. Loki continued working, after a few minuets he got up and walked back to the port. Stark lowered the forcefield and picked up the pad.  
'Will that be all?' Loki said plainly.  
'For now, yeah. Thanks.'  
'My pleasure!' He said with a mock bow and sarcasm in his voice.  
Yep, Stark new that tone from Pepper, he'd out stayed his welcome so he retreated back up the stairs.   
He got back into the control room, Simmons was waiting for him arms crossed and scowling.   
'Whoo, hold on, I've just had enough of that down there. Peace offering?' He said and handed her the pad.   
'He's impressed with your work by the way.'   
'I know, I heard.' Simmons sat down and looked over the pad. 'This could work, wow it's amazingly complicated but in theory it might just work!' She said gleefully.   
'Worth breaking some rules for?'  
'We'll see, just don't go bothering him for a while.'  
'Why, was I that bad?' Simmons handed the pad back to him, Loki had added a note, Stark read it in silence.   
'Stark; return without the books and you will regret interrupting me. Loki.'  
'Aw, isn't that sweet!' Stark smiled, he always enjoyed creating a stir.   
Simmons wondered if he was just insane and they left to return to the lab.

 

Coulson and May watched the feed from the cells on C deck. Rivers had taken her mother to the mess for some food and to get her statement.   
'Do you believe him.' May said.  
'It's very hard to trust someone who has previously stabbed you in the back, even more so when it's a literal spear through the heart. But lets see what comes of this.'  
'So this is a test?'  
'Exactly.'


	15. Ready to Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King is taken to view his army, the end of his captivity draws near but there is much danger and pain he must first pass through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Thanos chapter I am very happy to say, thank you for sticking with it if you got this far! Draugar is Norse for Zombie, I imagine that the Chitauri that come to earth are all essentially animated corpses. The Commander himself was augmented in some way, which maybe gave him the speed and 'fire hands' abilities, if they can mess their their own genome it's not much of a stretch to imagine that they can control their dead, in a 'Borg' like way. This would also explain why they all 'died' once the ship was destroyed in Avengers, cut off their control and they wouldn't function anymore.   
> The scene where Frigga appears before Loki and then goes to Odin is from the Thor The Dark World Prelude comic.

Once re-materialised they found themselves on a pad which overlooked at vast chasm.   
The King stepped off the pad and walked to the railing, the only barrier between him and the gaping space before him, which fell away to reveal the innards of the burnt out sphere. Lined all around its crater were construction machines that prepared countless numbers of soldiers, weapons and ships. An army, and it was his!

Cries and grinding of gears was heard over the distance.

‘They will all obey you, little King.’ The commander said coming to his side, they have been bred and programmed for that very purpose, they will live and die at your word.’  
‘Programmed?’ The King questioned. ‘Are they not flesh and blood?’  
‘They are, in part. Both the soldiers and their great vessels,’ he said pointing one out as it sailed through the space of the chasm like a great eel. ‘Are organic at their core, flesh but with no will of their own.'  
'Are they then Draugar?'  
'Indeed, they are machines of death and conquest. They will follow commands to kill and destroy, but they have no heart or mind that will breed treachery.’ He said with harsh poignancy, the King felt it aimed at himself; he bowed his head submissively not wishing the commander to suspect that his mind held any betrayal. Without any words he knew deep in his heart that disloyalty would be fatal, he clutched at his wound which began to pain him, his face twisted in agony.   
The commander turned to him and smiled seeing his discomfort, his memory may be gone, but his body knew what betrayal meant. 

The commander then guided the King around areas of the facility, showing him the smaller vehicles built for speed in aerial combat, how they functioned and their weapons capabilities. Ground troops were to be equipped with staff weapons and would be deployed by the eel-like creatures.   
‘They carry a mechanical disease, causing any other than them who attempts to take them alive or to use their armour or weaponry to burn from the inside and perish. A precautionary measure, humans are meddlesome creatures and would attempt to wield anything that falls into their hands.’  
‘I see that as a commendable trait; curiosity. To know your enemy is to defeat your enemy, perhaps humans are not the simple creatures you believe them to be.’  
‘Be cautious King!’ The commander threatened. ‘One might mistake your musings for conspiracy and sympathising, you know what will happen if you betray your Lord.’  
‘It would be your word against mine,’ The King replied gaining confidence. ‘And as I understand it he needs me more so than he does you. Keep your idol threats lest I remove your wicked tongue!’   
‘Brave words!’ Mocked the creature. ‘But until you sit upon the throne of Earth you are merely a pawn to His will and I His most loyal servant. As such I shall do and say what I want and shall suffer no word against it from you, insolent little lord!’   
The commander took up a staff weapon and struck the King with it, goading him. He stood his ground unflinching, a scowl set on his darkened countenance.   
The commander scoffed, wearying of the taunts and went to inspect the troops. 

The King saw his chance, looking to his side to a vehicle that had been made ready for demonstration; he pushed the pilot aside and climbed aboard. The operation was beyond simplistic; the command chair was linked to the mind of the creature at its front who acted as the machine, the engine. All he need do was place his hands on the chair arms and think the command and the creature would execute that command.  
He took his seat and the craft took flight over the edge of the chasm with a speed that took his breath.  
He did not know where he was going, no where in particular, he just wanted to see more of his army, and be away from that worm of a commander. 

The flight was liberating, exhilarating, his thin cracked lips spread into a smile; it was an effort as though his face had not known the expression for some time, it pained him, but his joy was greater. He laughed at his sudden freedom as the air of the artificial atmosphere whipped at his hair; he threw his head back and enjoyed the feel of the wind of their speed on his face. He felt good, joyful; his heart had not known it in a long time. A tear broke free from his eyes as he closed them in ecstasy, a memory appeared from the fog, a joyous time, but he did not recognise it. He smiled and laughed with a man with golden hair and a voice like thunder, colour and light surrounded them, the man fought at his side wielding a great hammer. But then another memory arose, he was vengeful and filled with desperation and sorrow, and the golden man no longer laughed, his face was filled with wrath, the hammer now coming down on him.

He came back to himself with a start as a bolt of energy hit his craft. Looking around in confusion he espied the commander standing at the side of a weapons turret, the soldier at the controls took aim and fired again.  
The craft was hit and falling, the commander smiled wickedly.  
Before it disintegrated the King aimed the craft at a level of the constructions, it crashed and he fell from the wreckage, feeling shaken and disorientated.   
After a moment he took hold of a nearby control panel and pulled himself to his feet, catching a sight of his reflection for a moment in its surface. He was shocked by what he saw.  
The thin, pale face staring back at him, fear and pain graven into its visage, anguish and sorrow filled the bright blue of his eyes.  
He doubled over, pain wracked his body, and he clenched his head as it and a torrent of memories overwhelmed his mind, collapsing against the controls.

As the pain subsided he gripped the panel and rose up, glancing down again. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but from eyes now clear and bright, his own eyes, Loki’s eyes.  
He had not seen his own reflection in so long, and the face that looked back at him barely seemed his own; haggard and care worn and oh so fearful. He took a few breaths, attempting to calm himself and wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. He did not understand where he was, though at a glance he could guess. His last memory had been of the final mockery of Thanos, the illusion of his dear mother falling away before his eyes as all became dark and cold.

His trembling hands tightened on the panel, the thought of revenge rising in his heart. If he could not be free without following the rule and iron fist of Thanos than he would play along, and ensure the fall and failure of this campaign. 

He glanced down at the panel, studying the controls and sought out its workings, he accessed the drones collective targeting systems, set defaultly to ‘target biological, destroy only, no prisoners.’ It was not difficult then to change that to ‘target mechanical, no killing, hold prisoners.’ As an added measure he ensured shields were deactivated on all craft, but he would need to access controls from the command ship to do more.  
He smiled; this should give the mortals a fighting chance at least once the army was summoned. He then set about attempting to deactivate the mechanical virus the commander had spoken of, though he would need time to fully achieve it.

‘What are you doing?’ Loki span round to meet the questioner, the commander stood some distance away; he would not have seen the changes he had made. Coming to the side of the panel he gestured subtlety over its surface making it all appear normal.  
‘I have done nothing! He answered the accusation. ‘You however shot me down, your lords secret weapon, are you so eager to disappoint him?’  
‘Are you little King?’ He rushed forward and forced Loki aside to view the panel, but seeing nothing out of place he turned to him. ‘I will not stand for your insolence, you will show your obedience and allegiance to Him or I will kill you myself!’  
‘I’d like to see you try!’ Loki bated with a smile.  
The commander took it, at that moment he grabbed him with shocking speed, forcing his palms onto his temples and channelling a current of energy into Loki’s mind. The attack was sudden, he did not anticipate it, and he fell to his knees before him feeling his blood begin to boil in his skull. He cried out in pain and tried to pull away but the commander tightened his grip still more. Loki brought his arms up between the commanders two and forced them outwards, the hold was severed and he fell on his hands and knees. He felt as though he had been set on fire, the pain was just as agonising as if he had.   
The commander forced him down to the ground and came close to whisper; ‘Defy me again and I will burn you into the dust!’ He spat and turned to the guards who had accompanied them. ‘Take him, we will return now to the ship.’

He was lifted roughly from the floor and half dragged, below the burning his mind was intact, though his two sides still warred and raged against the other, his memories were now restored. He smiled a twisted smile on his bowed and beaten head.

 

They returned to the ship and him to his chambers where Loki planned his next move, and took council with his other self, attempting a dangerous alliance, freedom from this hell in return for his aid. His other self scoffed at the very thought, deeming him too weak to uphold his end of the bargain. The truce remained unanswered, both sides feared the consequences, and both wanted freedom, but the hold Thanos had on his heart was too great for either to freely make the pact. 

 

The return journey was short and he was brought back onto the control deck to await Thanos’ next command, and his judgement.   
As they entered he saw a control panel that would serve his purpose, all he required was a distraction.   
As the commander spoke with Thanos and the guards released their grip on him he closed his eyes, calming his mind and drew a breath, with which he spoke an incantation that none but he could hear. It created an illusion, a computer ghost and fooled the sensors and the minds of all in the room into believing it, that a heavily armed vessel which approached their position. 

The deck filled with disarray and panic, Loki calmly stepped to one side to avoid a crew member and came to the panel. With a few discrete touches he had lowered their shields and sent the order to the computers of the fleet, concealing it in their systems and covering it with false readings to show all was normal.  
For added measure he simulated weapons fire and caused the ship to shudder from the false impact.

The crew fell against consoles and lost their footing, Loki dramatically did the same so as not to attract attention, getting to his feet innocently with a look of concern as the guards seized his arms again and Thanos rose from his seat. 

He corrected the false readings of the enemy vessel but saw nothing else amiss. Loki held his breath and kept his head lowered as Thanos turned his gaze on him; he approached, and lifted his head with a great hand under his chin.  
‘No more games my son, you shall claim your throne very soon!’ Loki kept his eyes turned from him so as to appear submissive and simply nodded his head.  
Thanos gestured for them to vacate the ship; Loki was lead away to the transportation room. 

 

Some hours later he knelt on the rock near which stood Thanos’ throne.   
The commander had visited his anger upon him to ‘assure his loyalty’ by burning into his mind once more. Loki, filled with pain was gasping and sweating on his hands and knees again.  
‘This would seem to be you natural state little lord,’ He mocked, circling him where he had fallen. ‘But I warrant that you enjoy submitting before a more powerful being than yourself, you crave it! You will never make a king; you will ever be the pawn of greater lords!’  
Loki laughed at the taunt despite his pain. ‘You are pathetic!’ He gasped. ‘I have known so many weak minded fools who abuse their power over others; I faced such treatment for eons. You are nothing! You and your master! Your power will fail you sir, think of me when you meet your end!’  
The commander struck his face then took hold of him again, Loki screamed, the King screamed, pain wracked him to his core. The ice of his Jotun blood battled against the flame but the ice vaporised in the heat of the onslaught, and he was left spent and broken.   
Ready for what ever Thanos had in store.

 

He was called and taken before the throne, Thanos waited there, menacing and dreadful, Loki remained calm but his hands shook at his sides.  
‘Why, my son, you look so dishevelled! A King heading into battle should be clothed in the finest royal armour should he not?’  
‘Yes.’ He replied in no more than a whisper. ‘Of course, forgive me!’  
‘I shall when you rectify this transgression!’

Loki looked up hesitantly, his eyes fearful, but he took a deep breath, mustering the last of his strength and allowed the spell to weave around him, garments of black leather and fine green cloth interlaced and edged with gold. And then armour, giving thought to his strongest children, to give him strength in the conflict to come, who one day would aid him in bringing down the lies of the old world. He emblazoned their likeness upon the intricate metal work. And as a crowning glory, a robe of forest green draped elegantly from his shoulders and a helm alike but grander than he had worn in Asgard as a young prince. Seeming so long ago now, he would never be the same, if he returned it would not be to live in the shadows under another’s rule again. This was his final thraldom, no longer the slave-prince; he would now and always be a King, without honour or glory, without a crown or a throne, but a king nonetheless. 

His transformation complete Thanos turned back to him, carrying an object which he placed reverently in his hands.  
‘Your royal sceptre, King!’   
The stone at its ferocious bladed head glowed and hummed, as though pleased with its new master.   
‘It shall serve you well, and keep you under my dominion for it answers to me alone, we will see what you see, and my commander will instruct you if he sees fit. It knows all and will obey and command you in equal measure. If it falls into enemy hands it will turn their minds to its will, causing discord and unrest in their ranks. Touch it to anothers heart and they will obey you unquestioningly, becoming pawns to your service. With it you shall lead your army to victory. It is your spear and your staff; it will give you strength in your conquest.’ Loki bowed his head in appreciation; he could feel its power surge in his hand, his other self fought with him for mastery of it.

 

Thanos left him with it and took council with his commander, he could hear them conversing together as he walked to the edge of the rock, standing looking out at the vast starfields. He sighed, thinking of the skies of Asgard, longing and pain mixed in his heart at the memory. Mayhap if he succeeded with his plan he could return, no doubt in disgrace, but he could live with shame as long as he never went on bended knee before any other soul in all the realms. Shame would be a small price to pay, and paradise to what he was leaving behind.  
A tear formed and fell as he closed his eyes. 

 

‘Loki.’ His eyes sprang open in alarm, who would be calling his name? He stood defensively ready for a deception or attack.   
‘Loki?’ He knew that voice, so achingly familiar, yet it could not be, he could not believe it, doubtless another illusion of Thanos as a parting gift.  
‘Mother?’ He replied, his voice filled with doubt but longing was written on his pale face. An apparition took form before him, the very shape and face of his dear mother, he closed his eyes unwilling to believe what they saw, shaking his head in denial.  
‘Loki.’ Her voice came again, a wisp of a hand reached out for him but he backed away.  
‘I’m sorry,’ he replied, his chest paining him at the choice; ‘now just isn’t a good time!’ He raised his sceptre and destroyed the illusion, then knelt in grief and leaned heavily on his staff. He must go on no matter what, this was his doom; his purpose, most inglorious, he would carry the heaviest burden, but if he was to be free he had to continue.

 

Frigga woke from her trance in her chambers; her heart had leapt for joy but was now heavy and filled with concern at what she had seen.  
She found Odin in the throne room and approached his high seat.  
‘What is it my Queen?’ He asked her.  
‘Loki is alive.’ She spoke plain and clear for all the court to hear.

 

‘He is ready to lead.’ The commander spoke, addressing his Lord. ‘Our force, our Chitauri will follow. The world will be his, the universe yours! And the humans, what will they do but burn?’   
Thanos smiled and rose from his throne, Loki stood near by ready to accept his fate, the terrible being beckoned him and he approached, his will overcoming his doubt, his cause greater than his fear. This was the end of his battle, the brink of the war.  
Before the throne there had been set an apparatus, a mechanical ring with a step up to a flat base.  
‘Stand before me my son.’ Thanos spoke, Loki took a step, his other self took the next, and stood within the ring. Thanos sealed his fate with a last touch of his hand to the Kings chest; ‘If your little voice comes forth I shall know of it my son, I shall see all. But fight though it may against me both halves shall work towards your purpose; you cannot escape my will, and your fate.’ He took his hand away and the King knelt, more with fatigue than humility, as azure fire rose around the ring. His helm and robe melting away in a green glimmer as he prepared himself.  
‘Fail me and I shall crush your feeble skull.' Thanos whispered, relishing the words. 'Go my son, King, Lord of Midgard!’   
The King bowed his head; from deep in his mind a whisper spoke to him of his true name, he lifted his head and spoke it; ‘I am Loki, of Asgard!’ And he was drawn into the portal and away from terror and his long suffering.

Thanos merely smiled, it mattered not what his son chose to call himself. The commander came to his side after hearing his parting words. ‘And what if he allies himself with the humans my Lord?’  
‘It matters not; he will remember nothing of us if he lives.’  
‘And if he does live?’  
‘Then no power in all the realms will save his miserable flesh.’


	16. Memory Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's given pie and brought books, Skye tries to perv on him and Rivers gives him a talking to, before he's taken to recover those lost memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all this is not the last chapter of the story but the last of this part as Loki's arc (with Thanos) has come to an end, this is an extra long chapter to end the part on. I will post again in a few months time once I've written a few more chapters, I hope you have enjoyed it so far and it haven't been boring or too angsty or depressing for anyone (it has made one of my male friends cry on several occasions, but he loves it so I hope you have so far as well!)  
> The main references in this chapter are about Loralie the enchantress from the AoS episode Yes Men. I also mention the Bazerka Staff, Skye's father, use of the xray glasses, and the end features the Memory Machine, which is in AoS s1 The Magical Place and s2 The Writing on the Wall.  
> Also I stuck with myth/comic/cartoon cannon with Sif and Heimdall's relationship.  
> Loki does not grow beards because he is Joten, more details can be found here: http://mosellegreen.tumblr.com/post/28401821902/asgard-and-beards  
> Oh and the 'not my genetic inheritance' bit is a Tom thing, he says it about his hair not really being straight and black!  
> Ok, enjoy :)

'Aren't you eating dear?' Ellen asked, she was in the mess with her daughter getting some food before Rivers started the debriefing.

'No, I'm not hungry right now.' the shock of seeing Frances made her feel she would have a visceral reaction if she ate anything just yet, she stuck with a tea to calm her nerves, and hopefully her stomach. Coulson had given her the rest of the day off normal duties to settle her mother in, she was meant to have had the next few days off anyway so it was the least he could do.  
They sat at a table and Rivers brought out a tablet.

'I'm going to have to ask you some questions about what you have seen or heard,' she began. 'Anything relating to the letter will be useful, perhaps even vital.'  
'Well it came yesterday morning but I was out at the time getting groceries.'

'So you found the letter when you got back?'  
'Yes but I had a feeling I was being followed before I did'  
'What time do you think this was?'  
'Well I left the house at 9, had a coffee in the cafe and left there around 10, and went to the grocers and that's when I first thought I was being followed'  
'Between what times? It started around 10 and continued till when?'  
'Till I got back around 11:30'  
'Okay, can you tell me what gave you the feeling you where being followed?'  
'I kept seeing the same man, there may have been more than one though.'  
'Can you describe them?  
'They were dressed all in black, long black coat and a hat pulled over their eyes'  
'Did they follow you home?'  
'I think they might have done but I didn't see.'  
'While you were out did anyone say anything strange to you?'  
'Now you mention it, while I was shopping I kept hearing someone close say things like 'follow the rules', 'I want her' and 'do what we say', but when I looked up there was no one.' Rivers frowned.

'Did you you recognise the voices?'  
'No, I don't think so.' Ellen said sounding very sure.  
'Was there anything strange when you got back, apart from the letter?'  
'When I got back I found the letter, after I read it I looked out the window, there was a black car with tinted windows across the street, it stayed there all day, I called you when I realised it wasn't going to move.'  
'Did you get a registration, or any identifying marks?'  
'I couldn't see it's plates, and it was matt black, an SUV, there wasn't anything else.'  
'Did you notice when it left?'  
'No, it was still there when I went to bed, but it had gone by the morning.'  
'Is it possible that it moved, did you check all directions?'  
'No, I didn't think of it, your call came and I thought everything would be alright.'  
Rivers looked worried, they had been watching the house, it was very likely they knew she was coming, they wouldn't have just left.  
'Did you call me on the landline?' Rivers' phone had both her mobile and home number under 'mum', she hadn't noticed at the time which number she was calling from.

'Yes.'  
'When you got home yesterday was there anything amiss, anything at all?'  
'I don't remember anything strange apart from the letter!' Ellen was fastidious about her home, if anything was out of place she would have seen it straight away.

'Is there any particular reason why you called me with the house phone and not your mobile?'  
'I couldn't find my mobile.' That wasn't right, Ellen always kept track of her belongings.

'Did you have it with you when you went out yesterday?'  
'Yes.' Rivers took a concerned breath.

'And did you go out again yesterday afternoon?'  
'Yes, I looked for it all over but couldn't find it so I went back to the cafe to see if I'd left it there. Someone had handed it in, a waitress got it from behind the bar for me, she wasn't on shift when it was given in though.'  
'Right, we're gonna have to check your phone mum, maybe even destroy it, it may have been tampered with.'  
'Oh,' Ellen said with a worried look. 'If that's what you need to do dear, I don't want to cause any trouble.'  
'It is I'm afraid!' Rivers had definitely called her mobile number that morning on the way out to her, if they had lifted her phone at some point they wouldn't have hesitated to bug it or put a tracker on it. It had been handed in to reception for safe keeping, but if they were tracking it they would now have the location of SHIELDS front lobby. Rivers froze at the thought. She put a com call through to the front desk to alert them and to report back to her if they found anything suspicious, and prayed the error wasn't going to be a fatal.

 

Stark and Simmons were back in the lab and had been working away again for a few hours. Simmons got a call through from Fitz, it was already late afternoon but he wanted to see how things were going and if he could help.

He arrived a few minuets later with refreshments, takeaway teas and sandwiches from the mess. The lab had a coffee machine, donated by Stark as he couldn't imagine a lab without one, but Simmons was grateful for the change.

'Oh, I didn't know anyone else was here, so I only brought two teas, Jemma.'  
'That's fine Leo, Mr Stark already has a coffee, don't you sir!'  
'I do, thanks anyway man!' he said raising his cup. 'We've been having fun with the new toy, haven't got very far though, it'll be good to have a fresh pair of eyes.'  
Fitz felt protective all of a sudden and came over to Simmons side, handing her the tea and planting a kiss tenderly on her lips. Stark turned away to give them more privacy.

'Yeah, sure I'd love to take a look.' He answered Stark but didn't turn away from Simmons, putting an arm round her waist, she smiled into her tea cup, feeling content with the attention but a little embarrassed at the situation.

'So what have you guys got?' Fitz asked excitedly. 'Let me see!'  
Simmons found the pad that Loki had contributed to while Stark had Jarvis pull up the schematic of what they thought the armour should look like on the holotable.

'Okay, wow! Well it's Asgardian isn't it? I'd say the metal has the same properties as that um,' Fitz searched for the word, Simmons rubbed has back supportively. 'Bazerker staff!' He said after a few seconds.

'Does it work in a similar way do you think?' Stark asked.  
'I don't know, I don't recognise the energy readings so maybe not.'  
'Jarvis could you bring up the analysis of the bazerker staff for us please?' Simmons said.  
'Of course Miss Simmons.' Jarvis replied and the holotable produced the information they had on the staff.  
'No, defiantly not the same!' Fitz said. 'Look.' He selected the energy readings on the holo display, removing the other information and flicked across the readouts for the armour from the pad to the display.

'The staff enhanced your existing inner strength, your fears and anger,' Fitz continued. 'I don't think the armour will do that, it's not a weapon for one thing so it's not gonna behave the same way.'  
'How will we know for sure?' Asked Stark.  
'Have you tried it yet?'  
'No, we can't activate it, 'cause we don't know how it works!'  
'We seem to be doing everything right there just seems to be a missing factor.' Simmons said. 'The readings were positive, it was reacting but it didn't give us the end result.'  
'Yeah, we followed the instructions to the letter!' Said Stark. 'He did say it probably wouldn't work.'  
'Who's that, can they help?' Fitz asked.  
'If we can provide him with books then maybe. And it depends if Coulson's in a generous mood at the time!'

Fitz looked puzzled, Simmons looked at Stark, he nodded, and she came over to Fitz placing a hand on his arm and whispered;  
'It's Loki, he's in a cell on C deck.'

Fitz looked at her as though she'd made a sick joke, but seeing it wasn't he went pale, ran his hands through his hair and sat down on a stool.

'You guys are nuts!' He said after a few seconds.

 

Loki paced his cell uneasily, he had been doing so for some time, since Stark had left he had felt even more alone, he felt restless and anxious and had nothing to take his mind off it. He liked solitude when he had something to do and could do it in the open air or his own space, confinement was not what he liked, especially when it was in a small white box.

It was claustrophobic and offered little stimulation for mind, body or soul, it reminded him too much of the Asgardian prison he had been made to inhabit for an entire year before he had even been brought for judgement before Odin's detestably gilded and burnished throne. The old fool had not thought to question him at all as to what had befallen him, nothing that might provide a tactical advantage to Asgard and it's very existence in the future.

He regretted not smuggling something useful with him from Asgard, but he hadn't been allowed to prepare, all he had with him in his concealed place was an assortment of fairly useless objects in his current predicament, unless he wished to draw blood and heal himself a few times over. That would not help matters, he was certain Asgard was in mortal danger, but here he was confided to a cell on a distant world, it could be falling now and he would never know!

Behind him was the glass, to his left the padded bench, in front of him the bare white wall which begged for him to defile it, perhaps he would if the books did not arrive soon, to the right of this stood his bed, unmade, sheets cast about untidily, he had lain on it but not slept. Beside the bed was a wash stand, plain white and dull like everything else.

He sank to the floor. The memory of a year of empty nothingness filled his mind, he had almost lost his mind the last time, and then he was made to endure his most bitter lose and the pain of it all alone, the thought made him nauseous, how long did his new captors wish to keep him caged? Frustrated he threw his head back hard against the glass, destructive thoughts passing through his mind, if it was well made maybe he could render himself unconscious, but he thought better of it. Unconsciousness was worse, it burned him from the inside and was greater torment than anything these humans could inflict on him, he would avoid the burning for as long as possible. The back of his head ached, but it provided a small distraction from the burden of his memories.

 

It was nearing 18:00 hours and the first few agents still on duty were filling in to the mess hall. Ellen had almost finished eating and Rivers had got what she needed from the debriefing, she now needed to sort out accommodation. She excused herself from the table while she made arrangements.

'Jarvis, has Director Coulson looked into free accommodation for my mum yet?'  
'He has Miss Rivers.' Jarvis replied. 'Accommodation is available and ready for her, complex 1, 2nd floor, room 8. Her key and allowance card is waiting at the reception desk.'  
'Thanks sweetie!'  
'You're quite welcome, will that be all?'  
'Could you just check on Loki for me? I haven't been able to since I've been back. See that he's doing okay.' She passed by the desert counter and had a thought. 'And ask him which pie he'd prefer with his tea, the pecan or the cherry look good!'  
'Very well Miss Rivers.' Jarvis replied.

 

'I would not do that master Loki, the integrity of the glass is quite sufficient to withstand an assault from your cranium.'

Loki looked up, the resonance of the voice sounded far too artificial to be human.

'I know, but I was not trying to break it. Are you Stark's machine? Did he think I required another guard?'  
'I am Jarvis, Mr Stark did indeed create me, but I do not believe you require more guarding. What were you trying to do if not break the glass? You would loose conciousness before you achieved it if you were only to use your head.'  
'How do you know that's not what I was trying to do?' Loki said darkly.  
'If you wish to be unconscious I could always send someone to sedate you.'  
'No, thank you!' Loki warned. 'Why are you talking to me? I can create my own phantoms to talk to, Stark should mind his own business.'  
'I am not addressing you on Mr Stark's behalf, master Loki.'

Loki scowled at the misuse of his name. 'Use my title if you are to address me, machine! Who sent you?'  
'Miss Rivers, sir.'  
Loki looked up, then got to his feet expecting to see her in the control room again.

'Why, where is she?'  
'She is back on the base but has been otherwise occupied and will be unable to see you for the rest of the day.'  
Loki scowled and turned away from the glass walking to the bed.

'But she wanted me to relay a message.'  
'What would that be?'  
'She wants to know what you would prefer with your evening meal, she recommends either the pecan pie or the cherry.'  
Loki's brow softened, the hint of a smile turned the corner of his lips.

 

It was early on the third day since Loki had come to their care, Skye was on the early shift to carry out monitoring in the cell block. She sat with her feet on the control desk, mug of coffee in hand and the light of the screens illuminating her face.

Loki was pacing his cell, he had been since she got in, didn't he ever sleep? The bruises from his first day had faded quickly but in their place were dark grey rings under his eyes.

'Jarvis, did Loki sleep last night?'  
'I'm sorry to say he did not, miss.'  
'What was he doing all night?'  
'Sometimes pacing, he threw some magic around the room, but then sat talking, to himself mainly but I attempted to engage him a few times.'  
'What was he talking about?'  
'He seemed to be repeating past conversations, Thor's name appeared a few times, as did Sif's, he even conjured them up so he could shout at them. Then he kept saying that he shouldn't fall asleep, he wouldn't answer when I asked why, except rudely.'  
'What did he say to Thor and Sif?'  
'Something about how they ruined his plans, that Asgard was in danger and would be destroyed without him, I could call up the feed for you if you'd like to view it.'  
'No that's fine, if I wanted to hear a rambling mad man I'd go talk to my dad!'  
'Very well miss.'

'Maybe send it to my personal screen in my flat,' said Skye after a pause. 'Jones might like to see it on our dinner date, could be entertaining!'  
'You will need clearance and I'm afraid Director Coulson is not in yet, would you like me to relay a message?'  
'Yeah what ever, it's not urgent!' She sat in silence for a while drinking her coffee.

'So what's he been up to other than shouting at magic holograms?'  
'Mr Stark went to see him a while after the Investigation and Psychoanalysis.'  
'Yeah? What was that about?'  
'He was in need of some help with the armour analysis, Loki was most helpful.'  
'Hmm, not just a pretty face then I guess!'  
'It would seem so!'

 

Jones arrived a short while after, it was his shift next in the control room, he brought more coffee and he had been asked to bring the books for Loki.

'Hey gorgeous, you sleep okay?' He asked Skye as he came in.  
'Not bad thanks, I just don't do mornings!' She yawned, Jones handed her a cup and sat beside her.

'You can hack anything except mornings, I'll have to remember that!' He winked. 'I can take over now if you like, it's only fifteen minutes till the end of your shift.'  
'I'll still have to stay in here until then anyway, maybe after the coffee!'  
'Sounds fair, more time to have you to myself!'  
'I only agreed to a dinner date mister, doesn't mean you have me yet!'  
Jones shrugged. 'Can't blame a guy for trying!'

'Oh by the way,' Skye added. 'I was gonna show you on our date but Jarvis said Loki's been up all night shouting at projections of Thor and Sif!'  
'Interesting, can we watch it now, kill some time before your shift ends?'  
'If you like!' Skye replied. 'Jarvis could you pull up that feed of Loki from last night, we'll watch it now so don't bother Coulson about it!'  
'Very well Miss Skye.'

 

Rivers had taught her mother to use Jarvis the previous night, read the I&P report from Skye and Jones and collated her mothers debriefing notes to give to Coulson the next morning. From the moment she got up thoughts about Frances and seeing his face the day before kept coming into her mind. She had heard nothing about her mothers phone though, which she took as good news, she needed good news today.

As soon as she arrived on base she went straight to see the Director.  
'Good morning sir, I have the debriefing for you, my mother is settled in just fine.'  
'Thank you Rivers, very glad to hear it. Oh and the Memory machine is ready for use, you can take him down there as soon as he's ready.'  
'Thank you sir, that's a relief.'  
'You will need to prep him,' Coulson added. 'Agents Skye and Jones are currently on C Deck, so they can be on hand if you need it.'  
'I'll head down there now.' She turned to go. 'Thanks again sir!'

 

After they had watched the feed from the previous night Jones took over the controls, he handed Skye the books he had brought and asked her to deliver them. Skye begrudgingly took them and went out and down the stairs to to cells.

Loki saw her coming and approached the glass.

'Hey, what's up sexy?'  
Loki glowered at her, gritting his teeth. 'What do you want?'  
'Nothing, I'm just playing prison library!'

Loki said nothing, he moved over to the delivery port and waited for her to give him the books. She started to put them through one at a time, teasingly slow.

'I saw what you were doing last night.' Skye bated.  
'What of it, did you learn anything?'  
'Just that you really can't stand your brother, but what's Sif ever done to you?'  
'Quite enough!'  
'If you don't tell me you won't get your books!' She removed the book she had put in the hatch and held it tantalisingly.  
'Then I won't have them, I'll not tell you anything.'  
'Do you really want to save Asgard or are you just going to destroy it?'  
Loki still didn't answer.

'Why won't you sleep?'  
Loki scowled and turned away from her.

'Are you scared your puppeteers will get you?'  
'You know nothing of it girl!' He spat turning and coming up to the glass suddenly. Skye stepped back in surprise. He straightened up, regaining his composure, the fire in his eyes dying down. 'I am puppet to no man, and I warn you against trying my patience, it is not limitless!'

 

Rivers had reached the cell block, and went into the control room first to see how things were going, Jones was sat in the chair watching the screens and smiling to himself.  
'Good morning!' She greeted him.  
'Hey, how's you?' Jones asked in reply.  
'I'm fine, what's happening then, has he been good?'  
'No worse than usual I guess, Skye is down there now giving him some books.'  
Rivers looked out of the viewing window, seeing Loki rush at the glass, this wasn't right!  
'I'll have to go down there, keep a close watch, I'll see you later.'  
She left the room and started down the stairs.

 

‘Well I guess you’re not the god of lies now that we know all your secrets, hu?' Skye continued to taunt. 'And you can’t be the god of mischief, not around here anyway ‘cause that’s my job!’  
‘Is that so, madam?’  
‘Yep!’ She said and backed away a few steps then turned towards the stairs as Rivers came into view.  
Then she had an idea, she smiled, biting her lip and took the xray specs from her pocket and put them on turning back towards Loki. ‘Holy crap!’ She exclaimed, ‘Lindy you’ve got to try this, you won’t regret it girl!’  
'Skye, what are you doing?' Rivers exclaimed hurrying down the stairs to her.  
Loki kept his eyes fixed on her, Skye didn't heed the warning.

'Wow, Pinocchio! You are a real man!'  
'I would not do that Daisy Zabodottir.'  
She didn't hear him or the use of her name and continued to ogle him.  
His shoulders rose slightly as he sighed and rolled his eyes, and making a gesture with his long fingers.

The glasses and books fell, Skye screamed and dropped to her knees covering herself; Rivers ran up and took hold of her. ‘What is it? Are you hurt?’ she said.

‘I’m naked!’ Skye screamed at her, Rivers looked confused.  
‘No you’re not hunny; you’re fine, fully clothed!’ Skye looked down at herself again, the illusion had gone, her clothes were back. She looked up at Rivers, eyes filled with anger. ‘It was him,’ She said ‘He did it, he’s horrible!’  
‘I’ll talk to him! Go on; get out of here in case he tries anything else!’

Skye got to her feet and walked to the steps, glancing over her shoulder in mistrust at Loki, who was smirking but looking away from her now. She glared and ran up the steps.

 

Rivers picked up the books and glasses Skye had left behind and continued to the glass, her lips pursed and eyes hard, a memory of Frances appeared in her mind, how he had laughed as she fell to the ground, she saw only red. She brought out a set of hand restraints and lowered the field on the delivery port.

‘Hands!’ she ordered. Loki brought his hands together and placed them in the hatch; Rivers cuffed them, pushed his hands back through and raised the forcefield.

'Jarvis let me in, Agent Rivers, authorised by Director Coulson.'  
'Yes at once, Miss Rivers.' Came the AI's flat reply  
'Don't you start or so help me!' Rivers muttered under her breath as the glass slid to one side, a forcefield replacing it and allowing her through as she approached, once in the cell the glass re-sealed.

‘What the hell was that about?’ Rivers questioned once she was through, her voice was hard but she kept her cool. ‘What do you think you’re doing messing with my friends and causing trouble for yourself? I don’t like coming back after a day and finding everything in chaos!’ She set down the books on the bench and folded her arms.

‘Lady I care not for your likes and dislikes, you have served your purpose as comforter and ease in my distress, now I wish to be alone.’  
‘Is that all I was? A comforter?’  
‘Do not think that simply because we shared a meal that I should hold you in higher regard.’ He said turning and walking away from her.

‘Oh so that’s it, you're just a spoiled royal dick! What about that thought message thing, what was that about if not a cry for help?’  
‘It was nothing, girl and you’ll do well to forget it.’  
‘Jerk!’ She said judgingly under her breath.  
‘What?’ He asked in surprise, looking back over his shoulder at her.  
‘You sound like a deceitful manwhore,' She expressed allowing her mouth to run away with her. 'Who has no respect for anyone but himself, and even then it’s minimal!’

He eyed her dark and coldly.  
‘Strong words, lady. Are you sure you’re not a man beneath those coverings?’  
‘Oh, snap!’ She pushed forcefully against his chest to back him to the bench, he walked backwards and sat down obligingly, allowing her to feel in control for this moment. She picked up his cuffed hands and held them to the wall above his head.  
‘Don’t push me!’ She warned. ‘I could quite easily tie you up and leave you in here, I’m sure the rest of this base wouldn't want to stop me!’

Loki looked up at her and tilted his head to one side, staring deep into her eyes, then his face broke into a smile and he chuckled. Rivers frowned but kept her composure. She realised her misdirected anger had put her in a compromising position, but she wasn't going to let him take advantage of it.

‘You would make a fine Valkyrie, Agent!’ He said to her surprise, and with no effort he freed his hands from her grip and rose from the bench towering over her. His deep green eyes were piercing and fixed steadily on hers, she clenched her jaw and returned the look with her own steely grey eyes, not willing to show any weakness.  
‘Your bravery is far greater than your strength alone;’ His brows drew together into a sympathetic expression. ‘I regard that most highly in a warrior,' He lowered his voice and his head with it, his eyes softening. 'In a woman.’  
Rivers kept her guard up and took a deep breath and swallowed before answering.

‘Be careful.’ She replied softly. ‘I’m the closest thing you have to a friend here, if you want others to trust you then you need to do what I say, and that means no more games. Understood?’  
‘Of course, Agent.’ He replied, with a sudden change of tone, but still smiling softly. ‘You need only ask!’ He took a step back and lowered his head respectfully taking Rivers by surprise.

‘Okay!’ She said a little shocked. ‘But I do need to know what that was about; I’ll have to file it in my report. I know Skye can be a nuisance but it can’t have been all that set you off.’  
Loki breathed through his nose and sat down again.

‘I’m sure they took good records of the event,’ He began after a pause; Rivers sat by his side and turned towards him. ‘She was transcribing all of my responses.’  
‘Of the analysis yesterday? Yes, I read the report last night, what in particular did they say to upset you?’  
‘They did not ‘upset’ me, merely tried my patience and were most disrespectful!’ He replied testily.  
‘Okay, well what did they say?’ Rivers asked softly, Loki glanced at her with a slight frown, he was not at all used to people hearing him out and wanting to listen to his complaints.

‘Jones claimed I was a puppet,’ he began again slowly. ‘And the lady laughed. She had pressed me for answers as to whom it was I feared, who had controlled me, I could not remember but it brought uncomfortable memories to the surface. Her laughter felt very much at my expense!’  
'What did you feel when she laughed at you?’  
‘It put me in mind of what I faced every day of my life in Asgard! They were ever laughing, mocking, using me!’ He clenched his hands, Rivers put a hand on his arm, and he slowly un-tensed and looked at her.

‘Why are you so kindly to me, lady?’ He asked, Rivers shrugged.  
‘I feel you need a friend, plus it’s kinda my job, I’ve got to be the one people can trust, if they didn’t then SHIELD would find someone else, simple as that really!’  
‘But you know my reputation, just as everyone here, yet you do not fear me or wish to exact revenge or insult me, not much anyway, why?’

‘I'm sorry about that, I was angry, but not at you!' She explained, he nodded accepting the apology.  
'I don’t like to judge from reputation alone,' She continued. 'I go into each session and try to give the subject a clean slate each time, letting their words and actions do the talking rather than what I just read in their file. I find it’s the fairest way, to enable the subject to open up and tell me what we need to know, if I’m open and honest people usually respond to that. I’m a good judge of character to, so I usually know what people are really like. I try not to let a report or hearsay tell me about someone.’  
‘And what do you know about what I’m like?’  
‘Well I can’t claim to know you that well after a day, but I’d say you have a good heart, sensitive and caring under the rudeness and that rough exterior!’ She gave his arm a pinch. Loki gave a puzzled frown as though he did not know how to react, she gave him a warm smile to reassure him and his features softened.

‘You don’t think I’m dangerous?’  
‘Oh you’re terrifying!’ She said with a bright smile. ‘I know you can be when you need to be, but pretty much everyone on this facility is 'dangerous', and we’re all wanted by the government for crimes against humanity for goodness sake! So I’d say we’re in the same boat as you, we don’t know who to trust and we need to know who our enemies and friends are.’  
‘So what am I? Enemy or friend?’  
‘Well you’re not Hydra and you haven’t tried to kill anyone since you've been here, and to be honest I think SHIELD would be lucky to have someone with your skills as an ally!’ Loki thought for a moment, he had never been truly wanted for his skills before, only used for another's advantage.

‘And what am I to you?’  
‘I already told you silly! I’m your friend, that means you're my friend, 'cause you need one!’  
'Doesn't that violate your regulations?'  
‘Let me worry about them, and no, not if you prove you can be trusted and a valuable ally.' She patted his arm and stood up. 'Come on we’ve gotta get you ready, I’m sure you’ll be glad for a shower and a hot meal and then we’re going somewhere.'  
‘Where?’  
‘To help you find your memories!’

Rivers led Loki out of the cell, Jones met them at the foot of the stairs with two armed guards, he did not look happy. Skye had gone to him after Loki's prank and they had both watched him and Rivers in the cell, Jones had stopped watching after Rivers had pinned him to the wall but heard all that was said.

'I'm watching you Romeo.' He said looking down at Loki, arms crossed. 'Rivers and Skye are my friends, mess with my friends, try anything and you'll regret it.'  
'There was no harm done, Jones.' Rivers said. 'Feel free to come along to help get him ready, with the guard if it makes you happier. But I've got to do my job and I hope you'll trust that I can handle him.'  
'I'm sure you can, especially after that display. I never took you to be one for bondage and dominating, Rivers!' He nudged her arm. Rivers set her jaw, she knew he was joking but she felt uncomfortable and embarrassed.

'Well, that sort of activity would be against protocol wouldn't it?' She replied sharply. 'I'm not about to break any rules, not for anyone!'  
'I know you won't, and yes, I trust you with this, but I don't trust him.' He turned his eyes to Loki who met them and stood firm and square.

'I do not wish to cause anyone harm.' He began, Jones was about to say something but he continued; '...and I will not, unless they wish me harm.'  
'Then we seem to have an understanding, don't we! I'll hold you to it!'

 

They left the cell block, Jones sent the guards with them in case they were needed and returned to the control room. Rivers escorted Loki to the prisoners wash rooms and showed him the facilities.

'Why don't you have a beard?' Rivers asked curiously.  
Loki looked at her cautiously.  
'I mean if you don't mind me asking!' She added. 'You don't have shadow and I know you haven't shaved while in the cell.'  
'It's not my genetic inheritance.' Loki said plainly. Rivers looked quizzical so he felt compelled to explain further. 'I am by birth a Jotun,' he said slowly, feeling uncomfortable with mentioning his heritage. 'I'm sure you know that. The Jotun-kind do not grow beards.'  
'Oh. Saves shaving then I guess.' Rivers smiled.

Loki looked a mix of emotions, confusion and frustration. He covered his mouth with his cuffed hands and breathed, clenching his eyes shut.

'What is it?' Rivers asked gently.  
'Everyone fears the frost giants,' He said quietly but with clear frustration in his voice. 'I was raised on terrifying tales of them, told they were Asgard's deadliest foe from a young age. You do not even flinch at the name!'  
'Maybe because I've never heard of one before you, and they can't be that bad going by you!'  
'They are nothing like me.'  
'Then you can't call yourself one!'

Loki looked taken aback. 'You don't understand, I am Jotun, I was born Jotun and only dressed up as an Asgardian.'  
'But Asgard is home right? You told Jones and Skye it was your home, not where ever it is Jotuns live, Jotun...heim?' Loki nodded. 'You were raised on Asgard as one of their princes and lived there for a long time I'm guessing, I don't know how old you are but it's been a while, right?'  
'No,' he replied painfully. 'I mean, Asgard is not my home, nor is Jotunheim, I have no home.'  
'Okay, so you don't call yourself Asgardian, and you can't call yourself Jotun either, not as an identity. If you don't identify as one then you aren't one, and I don't care what your blood or body says, you are what ever you are in your heart, mind and soul, understand?'

Loki thought for a moment. 'I believe so.' He replied.  
Rivers smiled. 'Go take a shower, I'll be here when you're done.'  
Loki looked down at the hand restraints and raised them, Rivers came up to him.  
'There's no windows to climb out of,' She warned quietly. 'And there's guards on the only door, no games!'  
'No games.' Loki replied softly.

 

After Loki had washed and dressed himself Rivers took him to the prisoners mess to get him some food, it wasn't lunch yet but he would need his strength and going by Coulson's experience with the machine he likely wouldn't feel up to eating for a while afterwards.  
The guards waited on the door as she chose some food for him and sat him down at a table out of the way of anyone else, taking off the restraints again so he could eat. Loki picked at the food and didn't eat much.

'You certainly don't have your brothers eating habits do you?' Said Rivers absent-mindedly as she watched him.  
Loki said nothing, but set down his fork and looked at her across the table

'Look, I know you haven't eaten a lot since you got here,' Rivers said firmly. 'But you need to eat something, the way we're gonna try to recover your memories is pretty jarring, you won't want to do it on an empty stomach.' The most he had eaten since he came to them was in the interrogation room on his first day, and that wasn't a great deal. Most of his meals since had gone uneaten or only partially, including the pie last night which he had tried but then left half way through.

'I'm not hungry.'He replied.  
'You can talk to me if something's bothering you, holding it in only makes things worse.'  
'What makes you think there's anything bothering me.'  
'Well your outbursts, moodiness, hurting yourself, you won't sleep, your hardly eating, you're up all night talking to yourself and pacing your cell. Take your pick.'

Loki didn't answer, his eyes were sad and penetrating as they stared into hers, then he dropped his gaze and looked away.

'I had Jarvis keep tabs on you last night, he told me you were making illusions of Thor and Sif, it's good that your getting your emotions out in some way, but you do need to talk to real people as well, isolation isn't good for you.'  
'I know full well what isolation does, but I can't talk about it, you wouldn't understand.'  
'Try me! Lets start with what you were saying to Thor and Sif.'  
Loki rolled his eyes.  
'Hey, I'm not here to bully you, I want to help. Why don't you tell me what happened on Asgard before you were brought here?'  
'I don't want your friends finding out.'  
'They won't, not from me.' She reassured him. 'Jarvis disable the cameras and listening equipment for this part of the room, I want complete privacy mode please.'  
'Authorisation will be needed to activate privacy mode within the detention level.' Jarvis replied.  
'Fine, I'm going to take Loki to a prisoner debriefing room, please get authorisation from the Director.' She re-cuffed Loki's hands, got up and led him out of the prisoners mess and into a room a short way down the corridor, the guards followed and were told to wait outside.

'There, no one will see or hear you in here, take a seat and relax.'  
'Miss Rivers the Director has granted authorisation to you for fifteen minuets.' Jarvis stated.  
'That'll have to do, please go to private for this room, Jarvis, and give us a warning when the time is up.'  
'Very well Miss Rivers.'

She sat down on a chair beside Loki.  
'Now it'll only be me to hear you, what happened on Asgard?'

Loki began hesitantly but slowly gained confidence with some encouragement from Rivers. He told her he had taken Odin's form and had successfully remained in that form for some time.

'When did the Asgardians figure out you weren't him?'  
'When Odin wasn't behaving like himself,' Loki replied. 'When he started giving orders and decrees that helped the people, when he started punishing the right people? Those things may have alerted someone. Sif began to follow me after I had her and the Warriors Three confined. But she follows no rule but her own much like her treacherous brother, the Watcher. They formed a plan to have me watched, I was careful, but there was one mistake I made.'

'What was that?' Asked Rivers  
'You know of the incident of Loralie coming to Midgard? Your team were involved.'  
'Yes, Odin sent Sif to retrieve her.'  
'Indeed, but who was Odin?'  
'Oh, so you sent Sif?'  
'Yes, to distract her from trying to reveal me. But it was when she returned with the sorceress that I made my mistake.'  
'Were you seduced by her?'

Loki smiled. 'No, I had told Sif I wanted Loralie as one of my warriors, I had not told her I also required her as an ally, and my queen.'  
'Wow, lucky girl! I'm guessing things didn't go to plan?'  
'No, she did not wish to stand by my side as I ruled from the throne, she wanted the throne itself and attempted to kill me and take it for her own.'  
'Charming!'  
'She was never anything else!'  
'So is that when you were found out?'  
'It is possible that Heimdall and Sif witnessed our brief dalliance, and the attempt on my life, but they did not act until after I had Loralie returned to the prisons, but it was a catalyst.'

'Did she out out?' Asked Rivers eager to hear more.  
'Not herself, but she had time in my presence to delve into my mind as I slept, she thought it would be amusing to implant some suggestion, but she found more than she had imagined. She then tried to kill me and later herself to block out the horrors that came to her mind. When I returned her to the prisons I did not believe she was in any condition to 'out' me.'

'Did she go mad?' Rivers asked in surprise. 'You sent a mentally unstable woman to prison?'  
'Of course not!' Loki replied heatedly. 'I sent her to the healers foremost, and they recommended it for her own safety as well as others. They tended to her daily and kept a close watch. It was not unlike what you have done with me, so do not be so quick to judge!'

'Okay, it's cool!' Rivers said. 'So what happened then, how did she reveal you?'  
'The dreams.' Loki said hesitantly, taking a deep breath. 'I was plagued by dreams, dreadful horrors, tortures and torment. Nothing would stop them, I would not let the healers examine me as it would break the enchantment, so that is when the treacherous viper, Sif chose to strike!

'Are you sure she wasn't just attempting to help her king?' Asked Rivers.  
'Oh that was her last intent! She had me watched, day and night, followed me and had her spies inform on me. My form was weakened through the sleeplessness of many nights, and she sent a squadron to escort me to the healing rooms by force, and that is when she revealed me.'  
'Well, she's nothing if not persistent!'  
'Indeed she is!' Loki scowled.

'So what happened then? Did she get you help?'  
'She forced an examination on me, their scans revealed a great deal of trauma to my body and mind, evidence that it had been tampered with. They wanted to tend me as was their duty, but Sif would have none of it, she called me a traitor to Asgard and wanted me exiled from its circles as soon as possible. She sent word for Thor, he said he knew were to take me, and so he brought me here, to this place and your care.'  
'He was right to bring you here.' Loki grimaced and looked away, Rivers leaned closer and continued. 'Maybe he didn't want the best for you but you are getting the best now, we're not going to hurt you. No one is, understand?'

Loki turned slowly to look at her again. 'Yes, I know. But what can you possibly do to aid me that Asgard's healers could not?'  
'Our best!' Rivers reassured him, Loki smiled, a small laugh breaking out but there was doubt and despair in his eyes, he hid his face in his hands.

'Do you trust me?' She asked.  
'Trust is dangerous, I tend to avoid it!'  
'I know, but this is all for you now, I want to help you. Will you let me?'

Loki looked her in the eyes for a few moments, and breathed heavily as he made his decision.  
'Yes!' He said as confidently as possible.

 

Rivers put a call through to Coulson to let him know that Loki was ready, and then led him out of the room again. The memory machine was in a room on deck A, close to the medical bay in case of emergency while using it, they would reach it with the elevators and meet Coulson there. The guards accompanied them and when they arrived they saw Coulson had gathered Jones and Simmons to help with the procedure. Both Coulson and Jones were scowling with mistrust as Loki approached.

Loki, however was silent and kept his head low, he had the look of a condemned man. Rivers placed a reassuring hand on his back and right arm as she guided him through the doors, she could feel him trembling, and when he saw the machine he took a shuddering breath and bowed his head further. Rivers came round in front of him.

'Loki, look at me.' He lifted his head slowly, opening his eyes to look at her. 'Take a deep breath, relax, I will be right here with you the whole time and everything will be fine!'

He clenched his jaw and nodded without a word. Rivers led him over to the machine, a medical looking bed with a head scanner at one end. Simmons stood at the controls next to it, Coulson and Jones followed behind Rivers, the guards stayed on the door.

'You'll need to lie down on the bed now, I'm going to take your restraints off but you will need to be strapped down for your own safety.' Rivers said quietly to him, Loki obliged and lay down allowing the restraints to be removed and his arms and legs strapped down. His breathing was shallow and fast, he kept his eyes tightly shut.

Rivers placed a hand gently on his own which shook with anxiety, he pulled away fearfully but then relaxed under her touch.

'You'll be alright,' She whispered to him. 'I'm right here, I'll stay right here beside you.'

His hand responded to hers, his thumb gently gripping the side of her hand. She was surprised by his touch, his hands were cold but she felt warmed by the simple gesture.

'Honey, I'm afraid you'll have to step back during the procedure.' Simmons said watching her friend. Rivers lifted her head and smiled at her, and gave Loki's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

She stepped back and stood beside Jones.  
'So what were you up to in that room with the cameras off?' He asked.  
'Private therapy session.'  
'Oh is that what they're calling it!'  
'Yes, because that's what it was.' Rivers answered matter-of-factly.  
Jones gave a shrug and didn't say any more but handed her a tablet to record Loki's responses.

'Are we ready?' Coulson said standing the other side of the machine next to Simmons.  
'I believe so, sir.' Simmons replied. 'Rivers, you're up.'

Rivers took a deep breath before she said anything.

'Okay, lets do this, Loki it is very important that you don't try to fight, it could be very dangerous. This machine can kill a human so I don't want to find out what it'll do to you if you do, no matter how strong you are, do you understand?'  
'Yes, I understand.' He replied softly.  
'Alright, just keep your eyes closed and relax.' She waited a moment before continuing. 'All right, now think back, what's the first thing you remember after you were lost?'

He searched his memories, he drifted inside them, he felt himself falling again through the emptiness of space, unable to breath, his body constricted by the pressure as the void swallowed him up. Then there was nothing, darkness engulfed him, then suddenly he gasped as he felt air once more, stale and warm.

'Are you okay?' Came Rivers voice from another plain, 'What do you see Loki?'  
He looked but there was nothing, his senses felt dulled with pain.

'I don't see anything, it's dark, I'm in pain, I need help!' He replied emotionally.  
'Is there anything around you, do you know where you are?'  
'No, I, I think it's a cell. It's hot, and dark, the floor and walls are stone, carved into rock.'  
'Do you remember anyone there with you?'

Loki searched further in his memory, feeling sharp pain again as he was assaulted by unseen assailants, he felt badly injured. He whimpered, Rivers saw his discomfort.

'Is someone hurting you Loki?' She asked softly.  
'Yes, they're attacking me, I can't see who they are, it's too bright. They dragged me from the cell.'  
'Where did they take you?'

Loki tasted blood, his memories showed clearly the face of the butcher, and his torture chamber, the chair that he was bound to and the fear and pain and cruel treatment he received.  
His face screwed up in pain, he cried out, his hands gripped the sides of the bed as he relived the torture of many weeks in one moment. He felt deep wounds on this chest, a red hot blade on his skin.

'Please stop, please!' He gasped, tears escaping his clenched eyes.  
'Loki, what's happening, what did they do to you?' Rivers asked with concern.  
'They tortured me, for a long time, unending, I want to die, they won't let me die!' He breathed, pain and distress consuming him, he panicked and struggled.

Rivers stepped forward, Jones held her back. She looked over at Coulson who was watching him sternly but with deep sympathy.

Loki screamed at his invisible tormentors to stop, he writhed and jerked feeling shocks of electricity run through him, Rivers looked back at him unsure what to do.

'Loki, keep calm! Stay calm and relaxed, try not to fight, you're safe!' She attempted to sooth him. 'Why are they hurting you, Loki, what do they want?' She asked him desperately, feeling like she was her causing his pain, and filled with conflict about the best course to take.

'They want me, to use me! I can't escape, I can't resist, they'll break me!'  
'What do they want you for?'

Loki's memories became confused and distorted, feeling as though he was looking through someone else's eyes, he saw the commander, and the stairs, he climbed them and stood before a giant and was filled with terror.

'For Him.' He replied, his voice shaking and filled with fear.  
'Who? Who is he Loki?'  
'My Lord, my Father.' He said, sounding very unlike himself, his voice became flat, emotionless.  
'Loki! Who is it, can you tell me who it is?' Rivers urged.  
'Th...Thanos!' Loki stuttered, forcing the name through his trembling lips in disorientation and terror.

Rivers looked up at Coulson, he looked back with a frown and shook his head not knowing who he meant.

Loki drifted, his mind clouded, he felt like he was slipping away.

'Loki!' The voice cut through, pulling him back. 'Why did he want you, Loki?'  
'The cube, I must take the cube.'  
'What for, why did he want you to steal the Tesseract?'  
'He will kill me, and all I hold dear if I do not!' Panic rose in his voice, his body shuddered and shook.

'Stay calm Loki, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you!'  
'No!' He screamed in severe distress.

'His readings aren't looking good.' Simmons said. 'We need to stop, he may suffer extreme damage if we don't.'  
Coulson nodded, Simmons started to power down the machine and allow his brainwaves to return to normal.

'Loki, we're going to wake you up now, concentrate on my voice, you're safe.' Rivers reassured him, but something was wrong.

'He's not responding!' Simmons said with panic in her voice.  
'What do you mean?' Rivers asked filled with concern.  
'He's not coming out of it, his brainwaves are stuck in the theta band, he's not returning to normal!'

Simmons readied and injection to help him out of it, but as the needle touched his skin his arm broke free from his restraints, Simmons backed off cautiously.  
'It hurts, it hurts!' Loki screamed and struggled, the other straps broke and he pushed away from the head scanner, standing up on the bench.

Before anyone could get close he disappeared, appearing on the other side of the room he was holding a hand gun snatched from a nearby guard. Everyone span around in panic, Jones rushed forward ready to attack, Loki raised the gun, aiming it at him. Jones stopped not wanting stray bullets to hit anyone else but keeping his arms raised in case he tried anything. Rivers stepped forward and held his arm before he could use his powers to snatch the gun away. Jones turned to her and she gave him a look that told him that she would take over.

She then stepped forward slowly, her hands out in front of her.  
'Loki?' she said calmly with a smile, he looked at her, eyes wide with fear and pain.  
'Loki, no one's going to hurt you, just give me the gun.'  
'No, you can't!' Loki replied, a tear running down his cheek. 'None of you can, not like they will hurt me!'

Rivers didn't understand but took another step closer.  
'We can fix this, I'm really sorry, but you'll be all right.' She had almost made contact with his hand when he raised it up, pointing it at his own head. Rivers took a step back. 'Loki, we can help you, you don't need to do this, it won't solve anything.'

Loki's face distorted, screwed up in pain, he closed his eyes, relaxed his face and pulled the trigger.

The gun fell to the floor, Rivers rushed forward ready to catch him, but the bullet cut through him like fabric. He melted away in a green light.

They stood for a moment in confusion, Coulson looked around suspiciously.  
'It was an illusion,' He warned. 'He'll appear somewhere else watch out!'

Turning they saw Loki hunched over on the bed of the memory machine again, looking broken and in deep despair, not in any condition to hurt anyone.

Rivers slowly walked back to his side.  
'Loki, why did you do that?'  
'It's what I want to do.' He answered flatly, raising his head slightly but staring at nothing with dull eyes. 'But you have nothing that could end my life.'  
'I could make a go of it!' Jones said threateningly coming forward to the bench.

Rivers warned him with her eyes, Loki just laughed, but there was no hint of joy in it.  
'You caused me a handful of cuts and bruises with your last assault, I doubt you have the strength to even break my bones!' he mocked.

Jones stepped forward again and Rivers blocked his way.  
'He's baiting you, he wants you to hurt him but what good will it do, to you or him or anyone here?'

Jones stepped down, Rivers turned back to Loki.  
He hugged his knees to his chest protectively, screwing his eyes tightly and screaming into his knees.

‘Get out!’ Rivers said turning to the others in the room. ‘Give him space, he needs space!’  
‘Rivers I can’t leave you in here alone with him.’ Coulson protested.  
‘He’s not going to hurt me if he can hardly breathe, please just step outside, you can leave a guard on this side of the door just back away.’  
‘She’s right.’ Jones said, ‘I’ll stay in here, the rest of you need to go.’  
Simmons handed the needle to Rivers; 'He'll probably need this, I hope he'll be alright.' She said quietly and headed for the door.

They cleared the room and left Rivers and Jones alone with Loki who stayed on the bed shaking and tense.

Once he sensed them leave the room he let out a shuddering cry to the roof, the room started to shake, the equipment and furniture forced away from him as though he had thrown it. Rivers covered her head and felt the force of his pain acting on her own body. She struggled to remain standing, and found herself down on one knee on the floor until he bowed his head again and hid it with his arms breathing hard. Jones who had been standing at the door came forward to help her up, even he was surprised by the outburst.

'Are you okay?' He asked her.  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' She said pretty stunned. 'But he's not! I need to help him.'  
'Are you sure you want to do this, what if he hurts you?'  
'You'll be here. But he won't, don't worry.'

She got up and came close to the bed again, Jones looked on cautiously. She reached out, he recoiled slightly as she gently took hold of his shoulders. She noticed that his rich, royal clothing was melting away, revealing ragged and tattered clothes, he looked a mess, his pain clearly reflecting in his outward appearance. He shook, his breathing was short and she could feel his tension through his arms and shoulders.

‘Loki.’ She said softly and calmly. ‘You need to breathe, take deep breathes and relax. I’ve got you, it’s alright!’

His breathing began to calm into a normal pattern, but was still shaky. Rivers rubbed his arms until the tension began to release.

‘It’s alright, I’m here, you’re safe!’ She whispered so only he could hear. His breathing settled again, he slowly brought his knees and arms down, but keeping his head lowered and gripping the edge of the bed. She started to take her hands away, but before she could one of his hands reached out and grabbed her arm. Jones rushed forward ready to pull him off but she turned and raised her other hand to him.

‘No, he’s not hurting me, it’s fine!’ She turned back to Loki, who was now starring into her eyes, his own eyes overflowing with tears. Her heart cried out at the sight.

‘Please, don’t leave me alone!’ He said quietly, his voice shaky and cracking.  
‘I won’t sweetheart, I won’t leave you!’ She gently took hold of his shoulders again and drew him close in a warm hug. He didn’t know how to react at first but after a moment buried his head in her shoulder and wrapped his arms loosely around her back.

When he let go he covered his face with his hands trying to hide his emotions from them. The outburst had been draining and now he felt exposed and embarrassed.

 

'Cry if you need to, it'll help.' Rivers said softly.  
Loki took his hands away and looked up at her.  
'I'm actually pretty hungry.' He said quietly to her.  
'I'll get you something,' Rivers smiled, feeling relieved. 'I'll need to give you this before I go, it'll just help your mind settle. Will you let me?'  
She took up the hypodermic syringe, he looked at it suspiciously but then nodded. She prepared his arm, he tensed again but did not flinch or show discomfort as she administered it.  
'Lie down and rest, you look like you need it!' She said.  
Loki lay down exhausted, closing his heavy eyes.  
'Thank you.' He whispered almost inaudibly, Rivers smiled as she left the room.  
'I hope you know what you're doing.' Jones said to her.  
'Yeah, me to.'


	17. New Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fractured Minds Part 2  
> They arrange to move Loki to the medical bay and Rivers goes to get food and tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: We're into part 2 of the story, if you've been following thank you so much, you might want to reread some of the chapters cos I've added a few bits, but the worst is behind, better times ahead!   
> This is just a short chapter continuing on from where it left off after the memory machine, I'll be exploring Rivers' side of the story more and getting Loki some real help and healing from now on!

'Sir we need to move him to the medical bay, he'll need to be kept under close observation.' Rivers addressed Coulson as soon as she stepped outside.

 

'Would you agree Simmons?' He asked.  
'Absolutely!' Simmons concurred. 'His readings were all over the place, if he were human he would be dead or in a deep coma right now, and I'm not altogether sure he's going to be staying concious given the amount of trauma he's just received.'  
'Very well, Simmons arrange for him to be moved, Rivers he's your patient, I think he's just provided you with more work to do.'  
'Yes sir,' Rivers replied. 'I'm prepared to put in as much time as it takes, he's my main priority.'   
'Don't go neglecting your mother though. And remember he's still our prisoner, you get him well and then he's out, this incident changes nothing, understand?'  
'I wasn't expecting it to sir, I understand perfectly.'  
'Good, well I have business to attend to, keep guards posted on the doors at all times and have him closely monitored. I'd feel better about the well-being of my agents and the safety of the base if he were locked up but it seems we must for go that luxury for now.'

'I'll see to it that he doesn't try anything.' Jones said. 'I'm not letting my guard down around him for a minute.'  
'Glad to hear it!' Coulson replied. 'Okay, you all know what you're doing, get to work!'

He strode off, Simmons and Rivers watched him as he disappeared down the corridor, Rivers heart was heavy.  
'Hey, Lindy, I know this must be quite hard on you,' Simmons spoke softly beside her. 'It seems pretty harsh after what just happened in there, I kinda feel sorry for the guy!'  
'We have to follow orders, there's nothing else I can do, Coulson is only doing what's best, he won't endanger the team. But I will do what I can, I promised I would.'  
'Then I'll help where I can.' Simmons said reassuringly.  
'You don't have to!' Rivers turned to look at her.  
'I do if I have to look after him as his doctor, with both of us looking out for him he'll be fine!'  
Rivers smiled. 'Thank you!'  
'It's no problem sweetie!' 

'I was gonna get some food from the mess,' Rivers said remembering the main reason she had left the room for. 'He hasn't eaten much for a while, he needs something! Shall I bring us some tea?'  
'That would be great, thanks!' Simmons lit up. 'I'll be in the medbay, I have to get a bed prepared.'

They both left, Jones stayed at the door with two guards, he assured Rivers everything would be fine, though she was still hesitant.

She went to the mess and prepared tea for herself, Simmons and Loki, seeing him like that had shaken her quite badly. She sniffed and wiped a tear away quickly, it had been an emotional few hours and she was already exhausted by it all.

Jarvis' voice cut in over the com startling her, steam from the hot water boiler scolding her hand. She swore under her breath as she drew back her hand protectively.

'Miss Rivers, your mother is asking to talk to you, can you spare any time? I know you're on duty but she insisted.'  
'Then insist that I can't talk to her till I'm off duty.' She snapped, then sighed, she had forgotten it had passed lunch and she hadn't eaten since 5:30. She grabbed a sandwich, fruit and soup, putting it on a tray with the tea and scanned her mess card.

'Tell her she can call me back at four, but I can't talk now.'  
'Very well miss.'

This was only the start she thought, her mother was the demanding type, she always was, well ever since dad died but she could hardly be blamed for that, but that was 15 years ago, it wasn't grief or loneliness affecting her now, just her own personality being stronger since she had to rediscover herself, Rivers had liked her better as a person when she was with dad. She refused to remarry though and had moved them out of the UK as soon as Rivers had finished secondary education. But then Rivers joined SHIELD as soon as she was able, a new life, a new start. There were always new starts.


	18. Reassigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 years ago, Rivers finds she'll be transferred to the hellicarrier under Coulson, but before that she needs to get some things done with Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay back again to pre-Battle of New York, but this time we're following Rivers. The Triskelion features in Winter Soldier and Agents of SHIELD. You'll be meeting some new 'gifted' persons soon, and find out what Rivers and Jones were doing before that made them so vital to the current AOS team.

4 years earlier  
The Triskelion  
SHIELD Primary Headquarters  
Washington DC

 

Rivers was elated, the call had come through for her transfer, she would be serving aboard the Hellicarrier under Agent Coulson. Director Fury himself would be there, orders had come through with his signature. Finally her hard work was paying off. Lab work was fine and all, she loved testing new equipment, but the grind got very dull at times, another day at the office and she missed being in the field, working with people, one on one to help a life, a bit of action and adventure. She hoped this move would bring her more of what she wanted most.

She was expected at the rendezvous first thing in the morning so she was told to leave her work and to make a start on packing her belongings. She had called Frances as soon as she got the news, but there had been no answer. This was the third day and no word from him at all, her superiors hadn't heard anything either, she didn't even know if he was still on site or transferred elsewhere. It wasn't odd to not hear from him, especially if it was an undercover op, but he usually responded to her messages, mostly with his customary 'ok' in reply. She had hoped this new news would yield a slightly longer reply, some slight recognition and appreciation of her, but there was nothing.

 

Agent Jones came round to help her pack, he had gotten the transfer to and was ready to ship out.

'You can't keep thinking about everyone else, give some time to yourself Lindy, stop worrying!'  
'Easier said than done, Mike. It's silly and I know I shouldn't, I just worry about people.'  
'Make time for yourself! You're more important.' Jones said packing a case with reference books. 'How about we take the evening off for a little unscheduled field work? Keep your mind off things!'

Rivers smiled, it had been a while.  
'Come on, Sentinel and Song-Bird, like the good old days!'  
'I'm not sure I like my code name anymore,' Her smile faded. 'Frances kept saying it implied I would spill secrets if I ever got captured. He said if 'Mockingbird' wasn't taken that should be my code.'  
'Why?' Asked Jones with concern.  
'Cause he thought I was a joke I guess! He always said so.'  
'Okay, Lindy,' Jones came over and took her hands. 'First of all he's a jerk with no life, forget what he thinks, he doesn't matter. And second he can't take away your name, don't ever let anyone do that!'

'He was your friend, remember!' Rivers tried to argue.  
'Exactly, and I know what he's like, don't let him get in your head!'  
'I won't, he's not here now anyway, that field work sounds good, I want to get out.'  
'Anything that doesn't involve him is gonna be good for you!' Jones smiled. 'I'll get on the line to Cyan and Marcus, we can be gone in an hour.'

Jones left. Rivers looked around to see if she would need to pack anything else, her eyes rested on a picture of her and Frances on the bedside table, her stomach knotted as she picked it up, she set it face down and got into her field gear.

 

Rivers loved Jones' friends, they were friends from before his days with SHIELD; 'gifted', like him. Cyan had become a good friend to her. She was beautiful in a carefree kind of way, her hair was short and platinum blonde, almost white in some light, silver-grey eyes, delicate elfin features with the cutest smile, and with one hell of a talent for concealment. She would have made an amazing spy if she had joined up, but she would have had to keep her gifts a secret and she didn't like following orders, the freest of spirits, that's why Jones like her so much.

Marcus was amazing to, warm and friendly once you got to know him, or he got to know you, it had to be on his terms. He would be a little shy on first meetings, Rivers figured that was just his way of deciding if he could trust you, of course all mutants need to exercise caution, but this went beyond that. His skills lay in seeing the future, five minuets into the future to be exact, and he could see what an individual will do just by looking at them, anticipating their moves for the next five minutes in a split second. It was unnerving at first, but it made surprising and fooling him very difficult. His code was Deja-Vu, but he was always Marcus to his friends.

 

Rivers got the call from Jones that they would meet at the docks, she met up with him in the garage and logged out a couple of motorbikes. They revved up their engines as the hanger doors of the garage opened, the roar reverberating off the walls, and set off along the bridge through the check point and out into the normal world of street signs and traffic jams. The hellicarrier was going to be the best assignment of her career so far, and a sign of more to come, but Rivers was going to miss her favourite bike and the thrill of taking it on the open road, she probably wouldn't get this kind of freedom as a higher level agent.


End file.
